Because It's You
by Red.Hime
Summary: *Her Heart's Music* Confessing to her before he left, Ren is now far away from his beloved Kyoko, who is now a rising star in Japan and... in a Project together with Sho! Will their Love have it's chance? There'll be Music, Love & Comedy! With appearance interesting Characters here and there! :3
1. Something Distant

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Skip Beat. But I do know the story! 3

Read and enjoy! this is actually my first FanFic! Teehee. :"

Please Review! 3

**Chapter One.**

**Something Distant**

**"I- I can't do it… I'm not used to it yet."**

Kyoko said, her face as red as a rose. The silence in His apartment made her more nervous- given the tension-filled atmosphere they are in.

**"That's why I'm asking you to do it now, so you could learn and get used to it."**

A gentle yet husky voice replied. **"Kyoko, It may seem like I'm forcing you but I don't think there's anything wrong with it. Just this once, Try it for me."**

He added with a sly smirk. **"Please?"**

**"But it's not that easy, you know.. It's impossible!"**

She's still stubborn as ever.

**"Ohh, I see.."**

Head down, the atmosphere around him started to get gloomy.

**"O-ooy.."**

Kyoko said wondering what she should do.

**" I just thought It might feel good. I'm sorry for my selfish request."**

He sighed, obviously plotting something. **"Let's leave it at that."** He just flased her that flawless, 'bright' smile of his.

KYAAAAH! He's maad!

She thought, panicking inside her little head.

**"Let's watch TV."**

He gestured and reached for the remote at the counter beside him. He pointed it at the seemingly over-sized Flat screen TV when she finally interrupted.

**"Fine, I'll do it.. I can never say No to you, now can I?"**

She sighed. She just can't leave him like that.

He smirked, turned back and stared at her. His face looking like he had won a Grand Slam Jackpot at the Casino. **"Great then!"**

*Cough* Gestured Kyoko. Eyes shut, _Here goes._**"Good evening.. uhm.. I hope you had a great day today.."** She swallowed hard.**"R-RR-RE-REN-san!"** Now that took a lot of effort for her.

It sounded awkward, she feels like she is disrespecting his Seniority as an actor above her. She sighed. _Stupid-Stupid Me, A lot of effort for something so Trivial..?_

Once opening her eyes, Kyoko saw Ren looking at her. Smiling at her like.. like a father smiling at his valedictorian daughter? No, it's the kind of loving and sincere smile that Ren seldom shows to anyone. And right now, he's giving t to her.

Kyoko was.. happy to see him like that. **"H-Hey, Don't look at me like that. You're making me feel weird."**

Ren giggled. He finds her cute like this. **"Well, congrats! I knew you could do it. Just a little more though" He waved his index finger "Gonna remove those honorifics."**

He then slowly stood from his seat, leaned toward her across the glossy black round table in between them, and rested his forehead against hers, gently. **"Good Job, Kyoko-chan! You tickled my ears.. From now on, that's how you'll call me whether it's just us or in public, ne?"** He added gazing at her deep brown eyes seriously.

She shockingly pulled back,** "EEH? In public too? Darn."** _Too troublesome.._

He reached out and held her chin. Pulling her closer again, making his nose touched hers. **"Yes, In everyone's eyes, I'll be your Ren and you'll be my Kyoko."** He replied in a overly seductive tone. The emperor is here! (LOL!)

She blushed.. _Kyaah? What do I do? I don't hate the idea.. but I'm too embarrassed._

**"Just kidding!"**

He whispered to her lips.**"I won't rush you, we got time.."**

He pulled back then gently planted a kiss on her forehead.. her nose and said **"I can love you longer than forever you know, Kyoko."** Then closed the gap between their lips.

She was moved, totally touch that her mind just went _KABLOOEY.. MORE MORE!_

**"I really love, Ren too. A lot.."**

Is what her chaotic mind was telling her and what luckily for Ren, it was also released from her soft lips.

He was so so SOOO happy to hear those words that he didn't know what to do. Such overwhelming feeling he's experiencing right now. Just _WOW._

He grabbed both her hands and tightly held it with his. **"I Love You."** He said, and then kissed her hands gently.

_Like this, Ordinary days like this, let them stay for a long time. Our precious moments.. These mean a lot.._

**BEEEEP**

Huh?

**BEEEEEEEEP!**

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEP!**

_What the? Kyoko? _She was.. fading? **"W-w-wait.. Kyokooo!"**

Shocked, He opened his eyes.

It took a while for him to realize_I'm at my bed.. So is was just THAT? A distant dream.._

**BEEEEEEEEEEEP!**

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!**

Click! _Stupid alarm._

He looked at the clock on his side table and saw what hits him back to reality..

...

...

**5:00AM- New York City- MONDAY**

And then grabbed his phone..

...

...

...

**ONE VOICE MAIL.**

He smiled.

**~~END of Chapter One~~**


	2. As Promised

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Skip Beat~~

**Chapter 2**

**As Promised.**

He sat up and started listening to his USUAL morning voice mail.

**"…." **There was a few seconds of silence for a while before she began to speak.

**"OhOh! What was I spacing out for? Crap!"**She stressed. He let out a small laugh.

**"O-ohayoo, Tsuruga-san! It's.. uhm, a great day today! The Sun is up, the sky is blue!"**

Sure enough, It was Kyoko.

**"As energetic as ever.. "**

He whispered, slightly amused.

**"Uh-uhm, I'm on my way to LME now. Sawara-san said there's a great offer waiting for me today, but he just wouldn't tell me what it is until I get there."**

She sighed.

**"Ah anyway, I wouldn't keep you long... I know you're pretty busy! So, uhm... Goodbye and take Care! Yashiro-san is reporting to me about your eating habit there you kn- BEEEEEEP"**

She got cut off…

...

...

...

A Dramatic Pause…

**"PFFFFT! HAHAHAHA!"**

Ren laughed like he never laughed before. _That is so like her! Still hasn't changed… _He trailed.

He ran his hand through his hair. Well, she indeed was right about one thing, He is a pretty busy fellow. It was time to start the day piled with enormous amount of work- shoots, advertisements, interviews etc. Just thinking about it makes him tired already.

It has been 6 months since he left Japan and travelled to shoot a grand movie. Right now, they're landed here in New York to shoot for a month.

He clicked the universal remote of his room and instantly the curtains moved, exposing the magnificent, high top view from his room. _A very busy and wonderful city this is..._

Ren looked up to his ceiling and murmured "Well it's a bad weather today here, Kyoko..."

He stared outside as the Rain drops on his glass window. _Getting all sentimental… I'll call her back later... __**as Promised.**_

**PITTER PATTER…**

**~END of Chapter 2~**

This is a very short chapter. Just wanna have Ren's solo moment. Imagine him sleeping and waking up topless in a semi-lighted room~~ Hihihi.

Will update later! ^^

Next Chapter: What happened before he left Japan 6 months ago and what's that **Promise**?

**Mangaaddict300: **Thanks for the Review!I'll do my best! ^^


	3. An Angry Ojousama

Edited a little of Kyoko's way of speaking in here

(No more "Mou~~")Thanks for yer help sNaNa.

**Chapter 3**

**An Angry Oujosama**

**JAPAN 6 Months ago.**

**SWISH SWISH**

Her long half done hair and loose sleeves flying as she runs like the wind.

She was running, running as fast as she can.

A pretty girl wearing a cute red short yukata-like dress that seems running for her life attracts a lot of attention from the pedestrian.

_I didn't know that it was today! Why didn't anyone told me? Why didn't HE told me? Am I a nuisance? _She thought as she angrily sped up.

**KRING KRING! **

_A bike's bell?_

Snapping out of her thoughts, she suddenly stopped. Then she saw a bike, right in front of her.

"I knew it was going to be like this…" A gentle lady-like voice said, she knew instantly who it was. She was holding the bike parked on the sidewalk.

"Mouko-san….. Can I borrow your bike?" She told her, and instantly grabbing the bicycle and riding it in a flash.

**BAM!**

And she hit Kyoko!

"Idiot! I was saying something here! Sheesh, I really brought it for you… because I knew this kind of thing is bound to happen." She told her.

"Eeh? You knew?" Kyoko asked, shocked.

She place her hand on top of Kyoko's placed on the steering/handle bar of the bike and smiled.

"Mouko-san…" teary-eyed she was touched by her best friend's action.

"Go get him!" *winked."

"Un!" Kyoko agreed as she sped up once again and pedaled as fast as she could. And in a second, she was out of Mouko's sight.

"Mou~ she didn't even bothered asking me to come. Idiot." She sighed.

**BEEEP BEEEEP!**

"Mouko Onee-san! Come with us!"

Mouko turned and saw the little brat on a limousine. _Well, better than walking, right? _

**CLICK! FLASH! **

A lot of cameras and reporters were already waiting for him at the Airport when they arrived.

"Looks like they came here to say Goodbye, Ren-san" He giggled as he pushed his glasses up his eyes.

"More like wanting to get a good story" Ren replied from the driver's seat. "Come on, Yashiro-san."

"Hai, Hai!"

As they got off the car, Flashes of camera and a lot of people talking… or more like screaming surrounded the supposedly peaceful airport.

Ren was wearing a light brown leather jacket above a white buttoned-down polo exposing a black choker with a round shiny pendant and a portion of his bare buffed chest. Paired it off with long black sleek pants that emphasized his long slender legs… He definitely stood out the crowd.

"Tsuruga-san when will you be ba-"

"Ah, uhm, Tsuruga-san what can you say to your fan-"

"Ren-sama! Have a safe trip! We will miss you… Sayonara! WAAAAH"

Fan girls, Reporters and cameras everywhere, but Tsuruga-san paid not much attention and just smiled at them, the same goes for Yashiro-san who is trailing behind him wearing his usual coat and tie.

"See, they are really here to see you off…" He sighed. "She would have been the first one here if we only told her we're leaving today." Guilt stabbing Yashiro on the chest he couldn't help bad feel bad about it.

"It couldn't be help. It's fine like this." Ren said eyes deep and serious.

They sat and on the Waiting Area for Departure. They were surrounded by peace and quiet since the only ones that will depart are allowed to enter.

"We'll have to wait for a few minutes more, I'll go get us some coffee." Yashiro offered as he went to get one.

Ren sighed as he saw the conference of the upcoming drama _**Ojousama wa Oyesama **_flashed on the TV screen at the waiting area_**. **_Kyoko was there, she was playing the Ojousama, her awaited role. She looked so happy and excited.

_Was this alright? Leaving without telling her? But today is an important day for her…And I turned down the offer of a drama with her,… She must be really upset. So I guess, this is for the best. _He clenched his fist.

"Seeing her one last time wouldn't be so bad." He weakly smiled.

...

...

...

"TSUU-RUUU-GAAAA-SAAAAAAAN!"

He looked up to where it came from and saw a flying bicycle, almost at his face. The bicycle steered and it landed loudly and harshly on the floor creating a smokey effect.

People on the area panicked. "What was that?" they murmured.

He stood up and looked closely. _This can only be one person… _

As the smoke fades, she came closer. He was stunned. It was like the heavens answered his prayers.

Wearing a short Red Yukata dress, exposing her long, slim legs, and with those firm and angry eyes, she looked Perfect- An angry Ojousama.

"TSU-RU-GA-SAN… Why didn't you tell me today was your flight?" She yelled at Ren, tears flooding up her eyes. "Am I a nuisance? You've been avoiding me for a while now… I don't know what happened but… but whatever I did wrong I'm sorry! I just don't want you to leave like this…" She bowed and her tears falling on the floor.

And immediately, He hugged her- one hand on her waist and the other on her head, caressing her hair.

"I'm sorry, Mogami-san. I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just that I knew that today was your first shoot for your long awaited role in a drama. I don't want you to miss it." He chuckled. "But seeing you here now, I guess you did miss it, huh?"

She pushed him back breaking the hug. "That's nothing compared to seeing you go, Tsuruga-san!" She was serious this time. "And besides you were avoiding me for a while you know, what's that about?"

"Ahh… well, I was doing that to make you distant from me and avoid this kind of thing from happening..." He said.

"I get It, I get it." She confirmed. She slapped her face with her two hands. Getting herself back in shape. "Well, like I said, I'm here to see you off, And I'll do it with a smile!" She smiled at him, a genuine smile he only saw when they were young and playing together at their 'secret place'.

"But it really hurts seeing you leave… My days won't be like before. I won't be able to cook at your place anymore to make sure you're eating well. I hope you WILL eat there well!" She continued looking at him in the eyes. "I-I'll really miss you, Tsuruga-san." She smiled weakly, teary.

_Is this it? The right time?_ He smiled.

Overwhelming with emotions he closed the space between them and whispered to her ears,

"I'll eat well. I wouldn't want to make you worry. You too, do your best and take care of yourself…

Kyoko... I love you and I'll miss you too." Then kissed her ears.

She froze. He felt her froze and found it cute. Ren then pulled back and saw her blushing like a red tomato.

"L-love? Ehh?" She was caught off guard.

"I-I.. uhm, I.." She stuttered.

_Was it too early? _He wondered.

He placed her finger on her lips. "I'm not asking for a reply now, I'm not rushing you." He smiled at her. She nod.

"Just promise me one thing though…"

"Ehh? W-what is it?" She asked still a little nervous.

"Well… Promise me to voice mail everyday or when you have a free time. Hearing your voice is already something I'll happily look forward too."

"O-okay. Then you do the same for me too. I'll wait for your call." She added.

"Oh and... tell me who you'll be dating." He said with a smirk. "I won't ban you from dating anyone, just tell me if somebody already took your heart... So I can steal it back from them."

"EEEHH? Tsuruga-san, I don't think I'll be dating anyone soon anyway." She said, shyly.

Ren felt happy. Like this, at least Kyoko is his.

"Ww-ell, It's a promise then, Tsuruga-san!" She lifted her pinky and they both made a pinky promise. Just like when they were little.

**Dang~Lalala~Doom~**

An orchestra music started to play and ruin the LOVEY DOVEY atmosphere…

"Ohhh, look what we have here… " An old, gentleman's voice said. "Two lovebirds, saying Goodbye!"

They both blushed and instantly moved away from each other.

It was President Lory with an Orchestra and ballet dancers dancing to the music. And one was lifting President high in the air.

…. Eh? The airport allowed them to enter..?

"Reeeeeeeeenn!" Breaking his trance, Ren looked to where it came from and saw Maria-chan came flying into his arms. "I'll miss you a lot! Be good there okay!" She was already sobbing.

"Arigatou, Maria-chan. I will." He said as he patted her head and set her down.

"Have a safe trip, Tsuruga-san." She smiled. "Seems like you caught up in time, Kyoko."

"M-mouko-san!" She jumped and hugged her. "It's all thanks to you!"

"Well. You have a lot of stories to tell me now, dontcha?" Mouka smirked.

"Eeeeh?" Kyoko started to blush again.

"Looks like everybody's here to see us off." Yashiro came back with a coffee in hand. "A very very grand farewell…" He said as he saw the orchestra and ballet dancers doing their thing.

Ren took the coffee from his manager's hand. "Well then, we should get going." He smiled and said Goodbye to them.

He stopped on his tracks and looked back at them.

"By the way, Mogami-san…" He said while she fixes her hair that was falling off the side. "You look beautiful."

She blushed.

He continued walking and added "I'll be waiting for a reply when I come back." Then he waved his hands to bid farewell. **"Take Care of my heart, because I left it with you, Kyoko." **He said, grinning.

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"REPLYYYY?, HEAAAARTTT? KYOKOOO? Everyone said in chorus.

"W-What? EEH! Tsuruga-saaaaan!"

...

...

*Cough* "Seems like you did it, finally confessed, huh." Yashiro told Ren. "This will be all over the news."

"Un." He agreed. "But like this, I can leave with a peace of mind, knowing she's mine.

~**END of Chapter 3~**

**Okaaaaay! Hope you liked it. ^^ spend the whole day finishing this one. Teehee.**


	4. A Big Project

**I apologize for the previous error. Arigatou, MangaEATER-chan for correcting me. :)**

**Chapter 4**

**A Big Project**

**Japan, Present Day. **

_***Morning in Japan when Kyoko left a phone call for Ren.**_

**DU- DU-DU~**

_EH? I got cut off…?_

"What? I got cut off. Again?" She sighed. "How many times did this happen already?" She pouted.

_I hope he listens to it when he wakes up, he did promise right? Then he'll surely call me back!_

"…"

**SLAP!**

Kyoko slapped her face as hard as she could. "What the hell are you thinking Kyoko? Being so selfish! You should know that Tsuruga-san is busy there, working his as off and you expect him to call you back just because of a Promise?" _But he also C-Confessedand is waiting for my reply…_

She started doing a Dogeza at the electric post "I'm sorry.. How selfish of me… How thick-headed of me! I'm sorry... I should just diiieee!" She seems to be talking to herself… Poor girl.

Hearing the commotion outside, Ookami-san went and take a look. "Eeh? Kyoko-chan? Why are you still here- GEH!" She stepped back. _More importantly WHAT are you doing at the side of the road?_ _She hasn't even left yet._

"Okami-san.. I've become selfish and thick-headed! I'm Sorry! WAAAAH!" Kyoko started. Tears pouring down her face.

"Ah-uhm, Kyoko-chan, you're not like that… You're a good girl, right?" She said as she patted her head and smiled motherly at Kyoko.

"Okami-san.." looking at Okami-san with those sparkly, teary-eyes.

"Now, now, If you don't hurry up, you'll be late."

"Un!" She stood up, Spirited again. "I'll go ahead then." She waved good bye and ran towards her direction.

..

...

"Yosh!" standing in front of the LME's huge doors, Kyoko clenched her fists. "Let's make this day count!" She smiled and skipped inside the building.

_I heard I got an amazing offer today. _She giggled. "I'm so excited." _What kind of role would it be? A fairy? A princess?_ _Hyaaaaa~~ _She was obviously in a daze.

"Ah, Mogami-san, You're here at last." A familiar voice said.

She turned around, snapping out of her trip to Magical Land. She saw a man, in around his late 30's, wearing the usual his usual coat and tie, holding a cup of coffee from a vendo machine.

"Sawara-san, Ohayoo." She bowed. "You look well."

"Yes, Yes. Let's talk in the office." He said as he led the way.

"Okay then." He started as they are both seated comfortably at his office-Him at the desk and Kyoko at the sofa.

"Well, I did tell you about an amazing offer right?" He took a sip of his coffee. "Because of your first and latest movie project, _**Ojousama wa Oyesama**_, became a huge hit and gave you a lot of excellent reviews a lot of offers came."

"Un! But what's different about THIS offer that you purposely called me out as soon as you received it?" Kyoko asked. "Normally, you'd asked me to check them out a few days after you checked them out yourself, right?"

He grinned. "Well, this isn't just an ordinary drama. This is a BIG one. I didn't find any reason to say No."

"What do you mean?" She was curious.

He took a sip a sip from his coffee again. "Well, you don't only get to act… but you also get to sing and play the guitar as well." His grin grew wider.

"EEEH?" She was stood up in shock. "You do know that I can only act! I'm not sure about singing and stuff, Sawara-san."

"Relax, relax. Sit down." She sat down. "Well, this offer came from Director Izumi*"

"Oh! The Director who's famous for doing musicals, huh?"

"That's right! And they especially chose you because of your acting skills. They think that on singing and stuff, can be trained." He added. "Well, they offered it this early so they can give you about 3 months of training before the shoot."

"Hmm, sounds good. Will I be training with my Co-stars?" She was in a daze yet again. _Me and my cute and pretty Co-star making music together… The start of a beautiful friendship…_

"Oh, I heard your Co-star will be a music artist from Akitoki Agency…" Sawara said.

"Akitoki?" _That's Shotarou's…._

"I don't think he'll need training, but as far as I know, you both will be practicing the songs together, so yeah, he will be present at your training, I suppose. That's a good way to start the connection, ne?" He added.

**CRACK CRACK..**

"What's that sound?" Sawara asked hearing a faded cracking sound from nowhere.

_My dream… SHATTERED!_

"A-Anyway, I'll think about it…" Kyoko answered nervously. _What if he turns out to be Sho…?_

"Okay, okay… You've got until tomorrow."

"What? That fast?" She shouted.

"Well It is a Big Project so wasting time isn't on their agenda." He sighed. "I won't force you, Mogami-san but do remember that this is a Big and Grand Project, being on this one can boost up your experience and popularity." He handed her the script and other documents about the Drama.

"I get it." She said and took the copy. "Thanks, Sawara-san. I'll give you an answer by tomorrow."

She silently left the office.

**~~END of CHAPTER 4~~**

**Another short Chapter. This time it's about Kyoko-chan's work and stuff.**

**Find out on the next chapter: Will she accept the offer? Who's her Co-star? Will he tell Ren her dilemma? What's the name of the Musical Drama? Stay Tuned!**

***Director Izumi**- New Character. Famous for directing well-known and best musicals in Japan.

**Onliafaze: **Why are you scared of her? :( Is it that bad?

**MAngaEATER-chan: **Arigatou, I'll try to update as soon as I can. ANd I'll try to make "Hikaru" happen! Hihi.

**sNaNa: **Thanks for the help again, Is it better now?

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! Keep 'EM COMING.**

_**If there are things that should be changed or any suggestions and comments, feel free to tell me.**_


	5. It's Harder than I thought

**Ohayoo~~**

It has been a while, sorry for the super duper, extremely late update. Been busy these past few weeks. T_T Well then, Let's begin!

I will not be using the exact matching time in **New York and Japan**, since when it is morning in Japan, its night time at N.Y (and vise versa) it will just complicate things. Don't worry, the Time and setting will be written anyway.

Well then, enjoy the Chapter! I promise to do my best and update more often. Thanks for the reviews!

_Italicized words are thoughts_

"**Words enclosed in quotation marks and are Bold are spoken words"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat.**

**Chapter 5**

**It's Harder than I thought.**

**New York, Time Square; Lunch Time.**

..

..

"**Good Job!"** He greeted while handing over a canned coffee to Ren**. "That was one wild action scene! I was extremely amazed and worried too, you know..." **

But Ren didn't reply nor even looked at him or the coffee. He was just staring blankly ahead, expressionless. He was sweating a lot, whether it's because of the exhausting stunt just now or something else.. it didn't look good. His perspiration was seeping through his Black V-neck muscle shirt, even his hair was somewhat messy and wet.

Looking at him, Yashiro got worried. It made him remember what happened a few years back when shooting the last scene for Tsukigomori- the Car action scene. _Ren's face that time…_ He shivered.

_The only person who saved him is not even here._ He thought.

He placed his hands on Ren's shoulder and shook him a little. **"Ren, Are you alright?"** He asked in a panicked tone.

"**Ah..? AH! Yashiro-kun..?"** He finally spoke, snapping back to reality. Looking up and seeing his manager's worried expression, He felt a little guilty.

"**I'm sorry, Yashiro-kun. I was just thinking of something…"** His vision flew through the coffee Yashiro was holding. **"Oh, Is that for me?"** He smiled _'_**brightly**_'_ at him.

"**Oh, Y-Yeah."** He replied, handing over the coffee and finally sitting beside him.

_What's wrong with this guy? Saying he's okay when he's clearly spacing out just know. He was deep in thought… I wonder what's on this mind. Showing that bright smile of his means he's trying to hide something… hiding what he truly feels. _Yashiro was deep in thought while looking at the good-looking man beside him, drinking the canned coffee until it was all empty.

Ren then grabbed the clean, blue towel placed on the couch and used it to wipe his face. Then suddenly, he felt the chills. He turned to the side and saw his manager looking intently at him.

"**Are you really sure that you're okay? You seem to be… Not okay. Is something bothering you?"** He started his interrogation. _He's hiding something, I just got to know what it is. _

"**Hmm, Nothing really."** He smiled, **brighter** this time. **"Ah! If you're just troubled about me doing my own stunts, It's not that much of a bother."**

"**Eeh? Looking at you, sweating like a pig right now, I don't think it's NOT a bother."** Yashiro retorted. **"You know you could at least let the stunt men do their job. It will be good for your safety to, you know. Think about it."**

Placing the towel down, he leaned back on the couch. "**You do have a point. But I don't see why I need someone else to do it, when I am capable to do it myself. Well, I won't be as professional as they are but it will be a good experience for me."**

Yashiro elegantly raised an eyebrow. _Heh? Capable? He indeed is and I don't think what he showed earlier on set was that less of what a professional stunt man can do._ _Ren just showed everyone his great skills in holding and using a gun during a car chase, with his car spinning out of control in the middle of the "crowded" Time Square. __**Oh He was not like the professionals… He was beyond them. **_

He shook his head. _This guy, where does he learn all that? Oh… Practice, Right! What a devoted guy… _He thought as he gently patted Ren's back.

"**Hn? What is it Yashiro-kun?"** He wondered with the sudden action of his nosy manager.

"**Nothing, Nothing… I'm just… moved by you." **He said looking at him with teary eyes. _He's so focused on his acting that It literally became his life… Poor guy. _And that's when it hit him.

"**Oh yeah, Ren."** He started. **"How's Kyoko doing now? Haven't heard anything from her for a while now."** He asked with a sly smirk. Yashiro, of course is aware of the '**promise' **between Ren and Kyoko.

"**Ah, Yeah.. Well, as far as I know, she's doing fine. And she's doing well with her career as well. She's been getting a lot of offers."** He smiled… **'brightly' **again. **"She seem to be having fun everyday… Enjoying every single day.. Yeah." **A hint of bitterness can be heard from his voice.

Yashiro's smile grew wider across his face. **"So, no news or anything? I mean you already know about her new projects, new people she meets and you know… but, about how she misses someone as well as you missing someone…?"** He then started squealing like a little high school girl.

"**Can't help but feel lonely at night… Not having you here… I feel troubled Tsuruga-san, I'm not used not having you here as my pillar of support."** Yashiro added, mimicking Kyoko's voice and action... poorly.

Feeling all girlish and satisfied, he happily turned to Ren and for an abrupt moment, he could have sworn he saw him… **NOT **smiling. _Uh-Oh… Did I say something wrong? Gulp! _He sacredly thought.

He returned his **'gentleman'** smile on his face and told Yashiro **"Unfortunately, there's nothing of that sort. Like I said she's doing well with her career so she's probably pretty busy, like we are, right?"** He was starting to get extra shiny for Yashiro-san. **"No time for such Petty things."**

"**Ehe… R-Right." **He stuttered.

"**Well then, I better go get change. Excuse me."** Ren hastily stood up from his seat and went towards his changing room. His face… started to lose its smile.

"**What is wrong with that guy? He can be really hard to deal with sometimes."** Yashiro deeply sighed. **"I am his manager, He could at least trust me to help him with these things."**

…

…

…

***KNOCK KNOCK***

"**Excuse me, Tsuruga-san. Please change into this next costume."**A woman spoke to Ren, holding out a black leather coat with a white V-neck shirt, matched with a deep black leather pants all hanged up together on her right hand while her left hand offered me the Sunglasses, necklace and leather shoes.

"**Thank You very much. I'm sorry, it must have been heavy."**He gently took the huge pack of clothes from the petite, skinny woman's arms and leaving her a bright gentleman smile that No girl can resist. She blushed and nodded to Ren and just skipped right off and left him in the room.

He closed the door and lay down his change of clothes on the sofa. He also closed the opened windows and curtains in a fast motion, wanting to have a little privacy. The room was big and spacious with only a three sofa set, a dining table with chairs, a side table, and a hanger of clothes inside.

After a few minutes, he was done changing into his clothes. He looked… well, Cool and Good looking, like always. The messy hair worked well with his get up, giving a touch to that Sexy look. He doesn't know about the shades though.

More silence filled the already silent and empty room, if that's even possible. He groaned. Even the air condition made no sound. Now's not a good timing for sentiments for him. Silence only makes people think and remember _problematic things. _And as of now, it's not on his agenda. And Thankfully, the unbearable silence was broke with the Ringing.

He picked up his phone from the side table. Not bothering to see who it was, he just answered the call.

"**Yes, Hello?"** He said. A little trace of excitement in his voice.

"**Ren, It's me."** Obviously hoping for a female voice to answer back, he got disappointed hearing his Manager's voice instead. **"Well a little accident happened here outside on set so the Director decided to stay put for a while. So I'll go grab us something to eat, 'kay"**

"**Un, I got it. Thank You, Yashiro-kun."** Disappointment on his voice.

"**Heee? Gomen~ You must be expecting a certain someone's voice on the other end right? Sorry for keeping your hopes up! But why not take this chance to reply to her message this morn- DU"**

He sighed as fell onto the soft couch. **"Darn, Yashiro-kun."** He inhaled deeply and took in what his trusty manager said _Was I really hoping for it to be her? Even though I know It's kind of impossible, right now. We're only able to leave messages for each other anyway… So why this? Tch. It's not like she'll make an effort for me... She's too busy now._

He stared at his phone his head filled with thoughts now. _I wonder what she's doing right now? Is she having a good time? Is she resting properly? Did she encounter some kind of trouble with her role? Is she thinking about me when she needs help? Does she even… Miss me?_ He clenched his fist.

"**She seems to be doing well, even without me there. Does it even bother her from time to time that I'm not with her?"** _Wait. What am I saying now?_ He let out a small laughed as he ran his fingers through his hair. **"I sound like a spoiled brat…" **

_But It isn't something wrong right? I just want Mogami-san to show that she misses me… Even just a little. Just a small gesture or effort… That would make me relieved and happy._

"**I thought, confessing my feelings to you before I left could have changed things a little… "** He sighed. _I just don't want you to forget about me, even just for a minute. I want to have a place in your heart._

"**Just hearing your voice should have been enough, right? But now… I-I yearn for more. More of her voice, more of her time, more of her attention… More of Her." **He suddenly dug his face into his palm.

_I'm losing it. What is with this eerie and uncomfortable feeling? Somehow, It won't stop. Is this the feeling of longing for someone and wanting for that someone to miss you too? _Ren exhaled a long breath. He was pretty much exhausted by just thinking about her. He slowly got up and slid a curtain open.

Staring out the window with a beautiful street view of New York he thought about seeing this scenery with Kyoko. Just thinking about how she would react, made him smile.

_I guess I'm lucky enough to be this close to you. It's a good thing she's the No.1 Love Me member, No other guy can take your heart. __**"**_**I've taken that as my job."** A sly smirk then spread through his flawless face.

He reached for his phone and Kyoko's number. **"Being apart from you, It's harder that I thought."**

**~END of Chapter~**


	6. Is Slowly Fading Away

** Thanks for the review w3rdo and onliafaze! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat**

**Chapter 6**

**Is slowly fading away**

**Japan 11:00 in the evening.**

Kyoko was on her way back home after a long talk and discussion with Sawara-san from LME and a hectic Photo shoot for Seventeen Magazine. Yes, this day was quite troublesome for her, She wasn't even able to see her best friend Moko-san and even a call back from Tsuruga-san didn't came today, hoping hearing his voice could make her feel better.

_I wonder if he's too busy? Or… or maybe he got pissed always getting a cut-off message from me. _She sighed. **"Seriously that is pretty rude of me…"**She deeply sighed once again, emitting a gloomy aura that everyone within a 100-meter radius could feel and shiver from it. It was Dark tonight, but her mood was Darker.

_I would usually be coming home from Tsuruga-san's place after making him dinner… I wonder if he's eating properly._

Walking on the street, with the world hunched on her shoulders, made her feel exhausted. She decided to stop by a Cafe, where she used to go on a date with Moko-san with. It's a good thing it's still open. "**Starbucks…maybe this could lighten me up."**

While sipping her favorite _Coffee Jelly Frappuccino_, her body started to vibrate.

***RING RING***

The phone in her pocket started ringing. She took it out to see who it was. **"Eh? This is…"**A smile spread across her face.

"**Hel-" **She stopped when she heard him speak.

"… **It's harder than I thought." **The person from the other line spoke.

_Eeh? What is he talking about? What's hard for him? _She was waiting for him to continue but he didn't speak anymore. **"Uhm, Tsuruga-san? Are you alright?" **She asked a bit worried now.

"**Eeh?" **Was all what Ren could say. **"M-Mogami-san?"**

"**Hai?" **_Why does he seem so shocked, He called right?_

There was only silence from Ren's side of the phone, which only made her worry more.

"**Uhm, What's wrong? Is everything okay?" **She continued, worry could be traced from her voice.

"**Ah! Gomen, Mogami-san. I didn't expect you to answer, you see. I just thought about leaving a message for you." **He chuckled. **"But this is better. I guess you're not busy?" **If she could have seen him right now, his face is glowing with that sincere smile of his.

"**Yes, I'm not doing anything, right now. I'm just well- **She stared down at her now empty cup of Coffee, with only the Jellies left. **"… I just finished my coffee here at a Coffee Shop." **She laughed a little, not realizing sooner that she drank it all up.

"**I see. Well It's pretty late there, I suppose. Yet, you're still out. I don't think that's safe." **Ren stated in a stern voice.

"**Ah, No worries, there's a lot of people around anyway. Besides, I need a place to rest and think. And the feel here is just right." **Kyoko replied silently. She wasn't kidding, there were still a few customers around. Moreover, she is seated at the balcony area on the second floor; the beautiful City Lights view can be seen from there. It is just beautiful and very relaxing with the cool breeze.

"**Alright then, as long as there are still people there. However, it bothers me a little, what is it that is making you think that much? Are you troubled about something?" **He asked, a little worried now.

"**Ah, well… It's nothing much. It's about the drama I told you earlier."**

"**I see… Is something wrong with it? Did you accept the offer?" **He bombarded with curiosity. **"Was the President involved in it?" **

"**Sort of, he just asked me to take the offer because it would help me with my career... and character development." **She frowned. ** "It's a Romantic-Comedy drama about a High school girl hiding her desire and love for music since her parents disapprove of it. But then one day his friend, who's actually the son of a famous composer, found out about her secret and wants her to pursue her dream instead of being the next heir of their family business." **She sighed.

_The story and plot seems good and she is to play a rich Ojosama. I wonder what's wrong? And what was that Character Development thing? _Is clearly what's running through Ren's head now. "**So, what's to be disappointed about it?"**

Kyoko stood up from her sit and went to the end of the balcony. Taking in the beautiful scenery, she inhaled, deeply. **"Well, nothing really. Actually, I accepted the offer. I'm just a little worried, you see." **

Now this peeked is interest and worry. **"What are you worried about?" **He replied in a more serious tone.

She was able to detect the sudden seriousness from Ren's voice. _Did I worry him too much? But I don't know if I should tell him, though. I don't want him to be troubled. _**"A-Ah, It's because of the Singing and playing the guitar and stuff." **She let out a small laugh. **"I have never tried singing before or play a guitar, but I did learn how to play the piano a little." ** She smiled weakly.

_She's hiding something from me again. Am I not trustworthy enough for her? _He felt sad and hurt. Ren can easily tell if something is wrong when it comes to Kyoko, even with just a phone call- Like what happened back then with the Stalker incident at Karuizawa...

_Wait? Karuizawa? Stalker Incident… The beagle… and __**HIM**__. Could it be? He is what she's worried about? Well, her new drama does involve music in it. _He started to put things together.

"**Anou~ Tsuruga-san… There's no need to worry, I'll get the hang of it since there'll be training and stuff for me with an experienced artist." **She added when her Senpai suddenly became silent.

"**Oh, Training with an artist?" **

"**Y-Yes" **She was relieved hearing him talk back. He would not want him to cut her off because of her useless and petty problems. She just wanted to talk to him more, just spent time with him likethis. She smiled. **"Fortunately, my.. u-uhm, Co-Star is a well-known artist so he'll also be in charge of training me for a few months." **_Yes… that dreadful Co-star. _She sickly thought.

"**Hn. That Co-Star of yours must be something. To be in charge of your Training and all as well as to be one of the main cast, I believe." **He sarcastically replied. Having a hint of what was really troubling her. **"You must be looking forward to this then, Mogami-san"**

"**WHAT? No way! He's not that something! He's just lucky that he sings good music and has a good face. But that's all there is to it!" **She started to talk a little louder and obviously not talking the compliments, Ren said about her Co-Star. **"His personality is extremely Bad so I don't think that working with him is something I should look forward for either!"**

…**..**

…**..**

"…**.." **_Uh-Oh… I just did it, didn't I? I'm so, Stupid! He might get disappointed with me… still getting affected by this Guy._

"**Oh, I get it now. You're actually worried about working with him, Fuwa Sho?" **Ren said in a tense voice. He is totally NOT smiling.

"**Y-Yes…" **She surrendered. _I guess it's alright to tell him now. _**"At first, I was actually planning to decline the offer, knowing that I would be working with him. But…" **She stopped.

"**What is it, Mogami-san?" **He was nervous but is determined to find out the reason why she accepted the offer. _Is it because she realized that she really did want to work with him and spend more time with him?_ He tightened his hold on his phone.

"**I remembered You." **She blushed, totally embarrassed!

"**Eh? Me?" **Ren was shock, he was seriously not expecting that.

"**Well, You're my inspiration, Tsuruga-san. I thought that you're so dedicated to work that petty reasons like this shouldn't stop you in doing your best to work, right?" **She started, feeling all happy about telling him all this. **"Like I said before, You give me Courage. And even now, You still do." **She smiled sincerely and felt the warmth on her heart, tightening the hold on her phone.

He did not know what to say. Ren was, really really… happy. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

_So you still do think of me, Kyoko._ He smiled his sincere, gentleman smile filled with love and happiness.

"**I'm happy. Thank You, Kyoko." **He replied in a sweet tone.

"**Eh? K-Kyoko?" **That put her guard down. She didn't expect him to call him by her first name again. Like the time when he _C-Confess _to her. She flushed deep red.

Ren let out a chuckle. He knew she was embarrassed now. **"Well, do you mind if I call you by your first name?"**

"**W-Well, N-Not really.. I-It's just that…" **She was stuttering. He frowned, will she reject his offer?

"**Do I also have to call you by your first name too..?"** She continued, unable to hide her embarrassment.

And again, she surprise him. He laughed. _So that was she was worrying about now?_

"**Tsuruga-san?"**

"**It's okay. Whatever you call me though, Is fine with me. As long as you're comfortable." **He didn't want to force her now, it's okay to take it little by little.

"**W-Well then, R-Ren-kun." **It sounds weird for her but she preferred it this time.

"**Eh?" **He was taken aback. When will her surprises stop? He could literally fall dead now. It was different from his dream last night when he was making her say his name with the kisses and all, but now she was doing it voluntarily.

"**Is it no good?" **She was worried if it was not a good idea calling him like that.

"**Ah, No. I like it, really." **He smiled and a hint of redness can be seen on his cheeks.

"**Really? That's a relief." **She said. **"I thought you would dislike it." **She giggled that made him smile.

"**You seem happy with that." **_I thought I would be the only one who would be happy with that._

"**Ah, It's because, I felt like… I- uhm, I became closer to you. That even though we're miles apart, like this, it feels like the distance between us… Is slowly fading away." **Kyoko said with a smile.

He could have never been more happier that he could ever be. Is it true? Is what he's hearing from her right now, True? Does this mean she was also minding the distance between them? She misses him too.

"**Un. You're right." **He was too delighted right now to be bothered by Fuwa anymore. All his worries before seem to have been for nothing.

Kyoko was happy. Hearing his voice, did he really miss him this much? He felt the cold breeze ran through her face. The night was getting colder but her heart feels warmer than before.

**~END of Chapter 6~**

Complete Turn over from the previous chapter! From the depress and worrywart Ren to a Happy and delighted man! It's amazing with what a phone call can do to you. Hehehe.

Tune in Next Chapter! Kyoko will finally meet his Co-star and an amazing news for Ren!


	7. Are You His Girlfriend?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Skip Beat~~ ^_^

Yo. Sorry if the spacing seems to be a bit messy. I'm kind of having some trouble with creating line breaks. *SIGH* can someone help me? _

What are good places to go to in **Kaohsiung, Taiwan**? I'll be heading there two days from now. Any place I can go anime or manga hunting and such?

**Chapter 7**

**Are you his Girlfriend?**

**New York:  
**

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"**Ren?" **Yashiro was already knocking quite a few times on the door but there was still no response from his charge. _Did he pass out? _

Driven by panic, he hurriedly turned the doorknob and practically ran inside the room only to be greeted by a man carelessly leaning on the glass window, staring at his phone.

"**Uhm.. Are you okay?"**He wondered why the hell was he leaning on the window and did not even respond to him just now?

Realizing he's no longer alone in the room, Ren immediately turned to his side to see his confused manager, holding two plastic bags of take-out food from McDonalds.

"**Ah, Yashiro-san… Gomen~I was just spacing out just now. And is that for me?" **He gestured at the food on his hand. Yashiro just nodded. He can already sense the joyous aura from Ren.

_What the? Earlier he was in a terrible mood, but now…? He's obviously and irrevocably HAPPY. What happened? _He raised an eyebrow.

"**Well then, shall we eat?" **Ren chuckled.

_He even offered to eat? WHAT HAPPENED?_

Pushing his eye glasses up, He sat down across Ren on the Dining table.

"**The shooting will resume after 30 more minutes. Seems like the truck of props for the nest scene was left behind at the studio."** His manager started.

"**Oh, I see. Well, things like that happen sometimes, right?" **He released a small laugh.

"**So then, You seem… better." **And now it begins, Yashiro's Love Interrogation.

"**What do you mean?" **Ren innocently replied while flashing his sincere, gentleman smile.

He was seriously in a good mood. Yashiro's literally seeing butterflies and flowers on his background.

_Well, whatever it was, One thing's for sure… It's all thanks to Kyoko-chan!_

He giggled.

"**So I guess, You managed to talk to, Kyoko?" **He grinned. **"Don't have to deny it, buddy! I can read you like an open book." **He became teary then took a sip from his soda drink.

"**Un, I guess.." **Replied Ren, still somewhat spacing out as he started to open his Big Mac to take a bite.

"**So, how was she? It's amazing that she's still up, it must be around midnight at Japan right now." **Yashiro commented, and started to open his food as well.

"**Yes, that's right. She was just worried about something." **He chuckled at the memory. **"Well, it's all good now anyway. And I did advice her to take a taxi home."**

"**Hn, I see. That's great then.." **CHOMP! Yashiro started eating his burger.

"**Kyoko, she's doing well on her own now. Her career there will be kicking up a notch after this new dra- **He was cut off with the sudden outburst of coughs from his, now chocking, manager.

He offered him his drink. **"Yashiro-san?" **He tilted his head to the side wondering what's happening with him, already making a mess at the table.

"**Y-You!...called her K-Kyoko…just now!" **stuttered Yashiro in between his coughs.

"**Ah, Yes.. We decided to call ourselves with our first names just now." **He let out one of those extra shiny smile leaving his manager blinded by the light!

_Heeee~~ Thi s is an unexpected development!_

He thought while wiping his mouth clean.

Looking at the happy, burger-eating man in front of him, He wouldn't know how this charge of his would react to the new piece of news he has for him. Yashiro let out an evil smile, pushing his glasses up.

"**I'll tell you about it some other time then…" **He mumbled, letting out a devious laugh.

"**Something wrong, Yashiro-san?" **Queried Ren.

"**Nothing, Nothing at all." **

….

_*SHOOTING RESUMES UNTIL NIGHT TIME FOR OUR HAPPY REN!* ^_^_

….

**JAPAN. (8:00am)**

**a new day for KYOKO! ^_^**

"**Hee~ Nice weather today, Thank God." **She commented, staring upward at the clear blue sky. **"Yosh! Better make this day count." **_Such a good day for walking… Guess I'll miss school again today. _She grimaced.

Today was an important day that not even school work can compare- the day for her to meet the cast and Director Izumi for her upcoming Drama: _**Ongaku ga daisuki yo.**__**(I Love Music)**_

She dressed well today; she wore a sleeveless, loose plain-white top tucked-in with a high-waisted, pink puffy skirt with a bow at the back- with just the right length above her knees. She paired it off with a white, peep-toe, kitten heels with a small pink bow at the back as well. Since she's more of a conservative type, she added a black cardigan, just to be safe.

She just let her shoulder-length hair down in a relaxed manner- letting it be flowed with the breeze. She also applied some make-up on herself, like how she does it as _'Natsu'_ before.

Kyoko feels satisfied with how she looks, she was more confident now than she was before- **"Especially with you here with me." **She held her precious necklace gently. **"Princess Rosa." **She smiled.

She may not know it, being occupied with her thoughts and all, but her beauty stunned the people around her, some even recognizes her as an actress. Walking on the street, she was simple yet an elegant maiden.

…

"_**You just have to be yourself and have fun with it. There's no need to be troubled by things like that. Just, think of me when you're troubled…" **__He chuckled. __**"Or better yet, just give me a call when you can." **_

…

Kyoko smiled at last night's memorable conversation with her beloved _Senpai._

"**Un. I surely will do my best and not be affected by that BAKAA Shotarou, Tsu-R-Ren-kun." **She blushed. _What the heck am I feeling embarrass about? _She thought as she massages her temple.

…

…

**CLACK CLACK.**

She stopped on her tracks seeing that she has arrived at her destination. It was at _**Hotel Okura*. **_

She gasped. _I didn't know it was this luxurious? This is too much Director Izumi!_

She held her necklace tight. **"Let's do this Princess Rosa!." **

She started walking to the entrance.**"Anou~ Sumimasen*.." **A girl's voice said. She stopped and turned around to see who it was. _Is she referring to me? _

Kyoko saw three cute girls, around their teens. **"K-Kawaii~~" **She blurted out, staring dreamily at them.

"**Eeh?" **They blushed hearing Kyoko's comment.

"**Can I help you with something?" **Kyoko asked.

"**C-Could you possibly be Kyoko-sama?" **One of the girls said. Looks like she's the oldest among them.

"**Hmm? Yes. Why do you asked?"**

"**KYAAAH~~ !" **The girls started squealing and blushing slightly.

"**A-Ano ne, we're fans of yours, Is it alright if we take a picture with you?" **The girls requested.

With this, Kyoko turned flushed red. _I-I have fans? And CUTEE~ ones too! _**"H-Hai."**

The girls happily introduced themselves and took a picture with their idol, Kyoko- complementing her on her great acting skills with her previous drama as well as her beauty and elegance making her blushed even more, if that's even possible.

"**Arigatou Gozaimasu!" **The girls bowed in thanks.

"**The pleasure is all mine." **Kyoko smiled at them beautifully, Happiness shining through her eyes which made the girls' heart go "**DOKI DOKI DOKI! MOE~~"**

"**U-Uhm, If you don't mind, could we asked you something, Kyoko-chan?" **One of them interrupted.

"**Oh, Sure. Go ahead!" **She wondered what would they asked her this time.

"**R-Ren-sama… Are you his Girlfriend?" **The girls started squealing at the same time, embarrassed at the question. _(Could they be RENxKYOKO fans too? HOORAY!)_

….

It took a while before it registered to her. Was she hearing right?

"**EEH? Him? And ME?" **Kyoko was shocked. She was really caught off guard by that one.

"**Ah- well, What happened between you and him at the airport last time is all over the internet… Speculations here and there. But we wanted to really know the truth!"**

"**Ah-W-Well, about that.." **_This is bad. I thought President Lory already cleared everything up… Oh no._ She panicked.

"**That story is false. Because- **Big strong hands suddenly grabbed Kyoko by the shoulders making her lean on his shoulders. **"She is mine." **It was his Co-Star, Sho Fuwa suddenly arriving at the scene.

…

…

"**EEEH? Fuwa Sho!" **The girls gaped! This was super unexpected.

"**That's right. We've been together since we were kids and up until now-**

STOMP!

Kyoko forcefully stomped at his feet. **"We WERE childhood friends and that's all there is too it!" **She shouted.

"**Oww! Whaat did you say you ungrateful witch!" **Sho retorted. **"I just voluntarily saved your butt just now!"**

"**Don't get ahead of yourself, buddy! I didn't even need you to do that!" **She was angry now and her little demons started coming out. **"I can take care of myself!"**

"**A-Ano, We'll take our leave now, Kyoko-chan. Thank you for your time." **And the frightened girls ran off fearing the two quarrelling fools at the Hotel Lobby.

….

….

"**Just because you look pretty good now and have fans doesn't mean you can be as arrogant as you are, Missy!" **Sho complained. **"If you have time for entertaining rumors about that guy then why don't you just try kicking up your career first, huh?"**

Oh! She's mad right now. _How dare he say things like that? You... You STUPID SHOTAROU!_ Her demons ready to strangle him now!

"**Y-YOU!" **She started but suddenly an image of Ren flashing through her mind made her stop. _T-That's right… I promised you I won't be affected anymore.. _She inhaled deeply, trying to relaxed.

This action of hers shocked Sho. _Eeh? She's not arguing back… WITH ME? The person she hates the most? And the person who holds the biggest part of her heart? _He thought grinning at the last sentence.

"**We're not going out." **Finally, she spoke after a long pause.

"**Eh? Oh. I knew it." **He replied ever so arrogantly. **"It's impossible for you to be with that guy. He must have just confessed out on a whim that time, or something. He might have even changed his mind now. " **He burst out laughing.

But he knew deep down that Ren's confession for Kyoko was true. He just hissed at the thought.

"**Y-Yeah… Could be." **She replied with deep sadness in her voice.

Sho turned and looked at his _woman _and saw disappointment and pain on her face. He was taken aback. _Did… Did he already… Did you fell for that piece of shit? _Mentally cursing Ren in his mind.

He wasn't happy knowing that THAT guy can affect her like this. **"So you already made your move, huh." **He mumbled.

….

….

…

"**Ah! Sho, Kyoko-san!" **A woman called out to the two of them. It was Sho's alluring manager, Shouko.

The two just looked at her. **"We should get going; Director Izumi's already waiting with the others. Good thing you found her Sho- **She was cut off by Sho raising his hand in front of her face.

"**Yeah, Yeah.**" He said, walking passed the two women and into the Meeting Room.

Kyoko was confused. **"Eh? Waiting for me?"**

"**Why Yes. Didn't you meet him at the entrance? He insisted to meet you there and escort you to the Room himself." **Shouko said, now she's confused too.

Kyoko just shook her head. They started walking to the room now.

_What was that? He was supposed to pick me up…? And he insisted? What's his problem?_

**~END of Chapter 7~**

**Hotel Okura**- A famous Luxurios Hotel at Tokyo, Japan.

**Sumimasen**- "Excuse me"

Kyaah~ finally finished writing a new Chapter! Hope you guys like it! Finally, Sho appeared!

Hopefully I can update again tomorrow!

Tune in Next Chapter! **Sho's side of the story! And what's with that news the Yashiro won't tell Ren? Is it good or bad? And how will Kyoko and Sho's Drama meeting with their Director go?**

Anyway, do you like the name of their Drama:

_**Ongaku ga daisuki yo.**__**(I Love Music)? **_Since it's main plot is the protagonists Love for Music! _Don't worry, this fanfic won't be that "Two-Story in one fic" But if you want it to be, just message me, 'kay?_


	8. You're Moving Too Far Away From Me

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Skip Beat!

**Chapter 8**

**You're moving too far away from me**

**Sho's Side of the story:**

YAWN! It was 7am in the morning in Japan. It's way to early for him to get up and out of his comfortable mattress right now. But the knocking won't stop.

**"Come on, Sho! Get up! You'll be late if you don't."** The usual morning rant of his ever-so-loud in the morning manager, Shouko. **"SHO! Open the door and get up already!"**

He groaned.** "Okay, okay."** He slowly sat up and scratched his precious blond hair and moved away his white blanket.** "I heard you the first time." **He added as he opened the door for her, to show proof that he really is awake now.

**"If you did then why didn't you responded and opened the door?"**

She answered back to his bed-head charge, still yawning ito space. She found him cute like this. **"Like a kid!"** She said under her breath with a small laugh.

**"Hmm? Did you say something?"**

The half-awake hottie said, not sure if he was hearing things or what.

**"Nothing-"**

**"Whatever then."**

He passed her and was on his way to the kitchen. **"I'm hungry. What's for breakfast?"****  
**

She sighed and went after him. **"There are cereals there in the cup board. Just eat them. We wouldn't have enough time if I cook for you now, do we?" **She grabbed a carton of milk from the fridge and a cup and settled it down on the table.

**"Tch. That sucks."**

He said as he settled himself on the table with a bowl of cereals in his hands.

...

It was 8:00am now and they were about to head out... or else they would be late!

**"Sho hurry up! What are you doing?"**

She said in a loud yet relaxed voice. Why the heck is he taking so long to fix himself?

**"Alright! I'm here. Sheesh."**

He came into her view. She gasped. She was amazed with how he looks today. He was extra cool wearing a red shirt, loose enough to see his collar bone, underneath a brown leather jacket which is an inch shorter than his shirt that is tucked in a pair of white denim pants. She wasn't expecting him to look like this; she thought he would wear a more eye-catching outfit since he will be seeing _her_today. But either way, who would not catch his attention? He was stunning.

Noticing his manager's reaction, he smirked **"Though were in a hurry, we can stay like this for a while."** He moved closed to her and gently held a few strands in her hair. **"You can stare at the handsome all you wan, Shouko. You have the privilege."**He whispered seductively in her ears.

She blushed. How long did I stare at him, exactly? Tch. No time for this. She straightened up, and moved away from him already composing herself.

She smiled a 'business' smile **"You look pretty good today, Sho."**She commented, on her way out the door and gesturing him to follow.

He shrugged.** "Heh? Well, I always look good. " **He followed to the car.

Today was their meeting for his drama _**Ongaki ga daisuki yo**_.** "Good, we're almost there. I thought we were going to be late." **Shouko sighed in relief, seeing there is now traffic in front of her.

Sho was at the back seat, looking out the window. He smiled._ Today is the day that we get to meet again. I wonder if you can take it, working with me._He let out a small laughed, imagining how Kyoko would react seeing him.

He was amazed that she accepted the offer knowing it would be him that she'll be working with on and before shooting, since he'll also be with her to teach her a little about music..._Teach her, huh?_ He smirked. As her childhood friend, he couldn't remember if she was into music, apart from his songs and him, of course, she never showed interest in it. _That means_ _we got a lot to work on. That idiot._He sighed.

He was thinking if it would be best to teach her some basics first before anything else. But that would take a lot of time... It would be amazing if she could learn fast and be good at singing or playing instruments. He gasped at the thought remembering how she is now. This Kyoko now... he wasn't expecting him to be like this. She surpassed his expectations so it wouldn't be shocking if she could do something unexpected now. _That girl._ He grinned his teeth. _Doing great things, being a good actress, having fun... without me?_ A sharp pain shot through his chest remembering how close she was with his supposed rival, **Tsuruga Ren, **the person who is now beside her. Did he already take his previous place in her heart? Was he regretting his actions now? Saying those hurtful words to her before that made her enter show business and made her hate him? He winced at the thought.

Before he was her only world, but now... He balled up his fist. _I should be the only one, right? That place in your heart i have right now, being hated, Am I not satisfied anymore? _He was confused and disappointed at the same time.

Kyoko... You're moving too far

_away __from me._ He thought, his bangs falling on to half of his face, hiding that painful expression his making now. _If I enter this new world of yours, will I get you back? _(He was referring being an actor in the drama.)

They arrived at the meeting place, **Hotel Okura.**

He was all ready to see her now. He's determined to take another place in her heart. The one that once was his and should always belong to him. **Her Love.**

…**.**

They went to the meeting room and saw a few people have arrived already, including Director Izumi. They sat down and greeted everyone. But then he noticed that_ she_ hasn't arrived yet. He got up from his seat and headed for the door, getting everyone's attention.

"Sho, where are you going?"

Shouko asked.

He stopped at his tracks but didn't turn around. **"Kyoko.."** He said **"I'll go wait for her and take her here."**Was all he said before leaving the room.

The room became silent, shocked with what he said, even Shouko was. He didn't expect him to be that forward.

People in the room began to talk, guessing what kind of relationship he has with her. She looked at Director Izumi and saw a wide smile spread across his face.

Sho was waiting at the lobby, sitting in one of the comfortable seats and being served with a refreshing Fruit shake. _What is taking her so long?_ He thought as he sips his drink.

He was thinking how great of an opportunity this is for him. Him, on a drama with her, not to mention spending time with her for her training before the shoot and the best of all, _He_ is not here. Ren, is currently not in Japan!  
He made a victory sign in his thoughts, wondering how Ren would look like when he came back seeing Kyoko in his arms and rejecting him. He was about to laugh out loud but was interrupted by screaming girls.

Are my fans here?

He arrogantly thought as he fixed himself. He turned to look at the direction of the noise and saw that the three girls were crowding someone else.  
_What the heck?_ He thought._ I'm right here!_He stood up to see who it was, boastfully showing off his fans in his presence.

He came closer and was shocked to see, it was a girl. And they were currently engaged in a conversation and taking pictures when the girl turned a bit, he saw her... It was Kyoko with her fans! _She has fans now?__  
_

Looking at her, he blushed. She looked amazing. _Beautiful,_ he thought.

Her hair grew longer now and the way she dressed her self up improved as it emphasized her curves on the right places. And is that Make up on her face? It wasn't much but even just a few make-ups made her looked stunning. He smiled.

"

**It has been a while since I saw you... and now your showing off to me how beautiful you are?****"** He whispered to himself, grimacing.

…

**"...R-Ren-sama.."**

He snapped back to reality hearing a hateful name said by one of her fans _What the heck? Why do they need to talk about him?_. He drew closer, hiding behind the big plant display near the girls.

**."Are you his girlfriend?"**

And there it was... He was shocked. He was angry and annoyed at the same time._ Kyoko? HIS girlfriend?  
_

Being engrossed in his thought he snapped back. **"...between you and him at the airport last time was all over the internet. Speculations here and there. But we wanted to really know the truth."****  
**

Airport? Speculations? Truth? What the heck is that? What happened at the airport? Was

_it before that bastard left? Darn! _He hissed.

He could feel his heart pounding hard. _Are they going out? _He looked at Kyoko who was literally flushed red like a tomato. She was hesitantly denying it.

And with all reason gone, He rushed to her side and said, **"That story is false, because.." **He then grabbed her shoulder in front of every one and added.** "She's mine." **Tightening his hold when he felt Kyoko froze beside her.

He couldn't take it. People believing and thinking right now that she is with that bastard and that expression she makes! He hated it the most... because it was the face he used to see in front of him before. He knew then that Ren, grabbed a hold of that something he used to have in her. _Now it's decided, I shall make you mine, Kyoko.  
_

...

Her fans left as the two of them got in a heated argument. He didn't plan on arguing with her but saying that he was just a childhood friend and that's it, hurt him.

Later, Shouko came and get them to come to the meeting. When she told her that he volunteered to pick her up and take her to the room, he was expecting a different reaction from what he saw. He was hoping she's show some of that redness in her face or something instead of that shocked and Is-something-wrong-with-your-brain lool she gave.

He was beyond pissed. He knows getting his place back in her heart, would not be easy.

...

**New York.**

**9:00pm**

He was watching some show on TV to pass the time while sitting quietly in his big couch. He looked at the time.** "She must be awake now."**He smiled. It was pretty late in the evening now at his side of the world but he still waited just to make a call.

Ren was ready to tell the good news that Yashiro almost did not tell him earlier just to tease him. After much threatening and bickering, he finally told him.

"I wonder how she would react."

He laughed a little just imagining it. He decided to wait a little more just to be sure that she's ready to take the call.

He was bubbling inside, he wanted her to be the first to know.. that a month from now, they would see each other again.

**~END of Chapter 8~**

**Onliafaze:** Kyoko is very happy! Thank you for the support! Hihihi. :" *Bow*

Ni hao! Haven't update in a while. It's been a tough few days for me. Darn. Anyway, here are Sho-chans feelings. Do you feel sorry for him and want him to succeed with his plan?or want him to fail and leave Kyoko alone? HEEHEE! ^_^  
Next Chapter: After a month they'd see each other again? but how and why? Whats with Director Izumi's smile and why was Shoutaro chosen anyway?  
More interesting happenings next chapter! Tune in!


	9. You'll Have To Live Together Again

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Skip Beat

**Chapter 9**

**You'll have to live together again.**

**Japan. Meeting Room at Hotel Okura.**

When they entered the room, everyone turned to look at them. Sho was walking ahead with a grumpy expression on his face, followed by Shouko, who hurriedly took their seats. And the last to come to the others view was _her. _

Everyone was stunned to see her- looking so cute and beautiful. Some even began to whisper, wondering if she's really _Kyoko, _who played different roles from a scary looking antagonist to a pretty and beautiful female lead. Sho groaned hearing all those compliments for her.

She gave a small bow. **"Good morning." **She flashed them an irresistible smile. The others replied to her greeting.

"**Okay, why don't you sit down Kyoko so we could start the meeting now." **Came from a husky and manly voice. It was Director Izumi.

"**A-Ah, Yes!"** She looked around for an empty seat. That's when she noticed that the room was big, the rectangular glass table they were using was so huge and elegant looking, and the chairs that surrounded the table was just as luxurious and big as the table was. She almost gasped at the sight. It was like a dining area inside a castle.

Instantly, she sat down at the first empty seat she saw. She settled in and let out a sigh. _Such a comfy seat! It's like the seat for a Princess… _And at that moment, she entered her dreamland.

"**Oi, engrossed in your own world now, I supposed." **The person beside her whispered. His voice was nice to the ear, it was like… in tune. _Prince!_

She snapped back to reality. She turned to see who it was and to her dismay, she saw Shotarou's smirking face close to hers

She was shocked. _I sat beside this jerk? What was I thinking? Or was I even thinking?_

"**You don't have to look at me like that, Idiot." **He snickered, seeing her initial reaction. **"You didn't know that you sat beside me? Your instincts still got good taste."**

She elegantly raised an eye brow. **"Not really. It doesn't matter if I sat next to you or not." **She lifted her chin up. **"It wouldn't make a difference because I don't care at all." **She triumphantly retorted then turned in front to listen to the Directors discussion about the Drama.

Sho was speechless. He wasn't expecting that much of harshness from her ever-so-sharp tongue. He was so pissed. _What do you mean you don't care? _He thought, glaring at her.

Round One goes to Kyoko! ^_^

…

…

Director Izumi was an intimidating man. He looked like a bossy and strict, He's old and yet looking like an appealing man in his white polo, buttoned down to his chest with a deep black coat over it. There were a lot of expensive and shiny accessories he was wearing, like rings necklace and a watch and even a pair of sunglasses over his head. He also spoke with assurance, everything he said, he was sure of.

He started introducing the cast of his new Drama: _**Ongaki ga daisuki yo**_

_**...**_

**The main and female lead, **_**Sakura Himura**_**:** Kyoko Mogami

-(The 'perfect' daughter and sole heir of _Himura enterprises_ who has a hidden love for Music. She was caught by Jin when she played piano after school hours which utterly changed her life forever.)

**A now, rising actress in Japan who can play just any role with exceptional talent is fitted for this role.**

...

**The male lead,** _**Jin Shibasaki**_**:** Sho Fuwa

-(Popular at school and cool and a playboy. At a young age, he is a Famous composer who found out about Sakura's secret, and finding her good at it, he persuaded her to pursue it, whether she liked it or not.)

**This character fits Sho's "public" personality, guess that's why he was chosen to act Jin.**

**...**

**Supporting Casts:**

_**Mimori Osaka**_**:** Mami Kitagawa

-(Sakura's best friend and is the only one who knows her secret.)

...

_**Rei Shibasaki-senpai**_**: **Hanabe Shibuya

-(Jin's older step brother, Captain of the Soccer club)

...

_**Kaoru Hanazono: **_Hikaru Miyabi

**-**_**(**_Sakura's fiancé, arranged by her parents. Son of Hanazono Financial Group.)

**ETC.. _(I just mentioned the important casts…)_**

...

Next, the plot and scenes were carefully discussed in details as well as the songs that were solely written just for the sake of this drama.

"**I know you may not have any singing or any music experience in you, but you will be singing most of these songs." **Director Izumi told Kyoko in a serious tone.

**"You did agree when you accepted the offer that you'd be able to this even less than a month of training, right?"**

He looked dead serious with a you're-dead-if-you-say-No look in his eyes. She flinched.

She gasped, staring down at the papers in her hand then slowly nodded to him.

They were music sheets and song lyrics. It was a lot. She only played a little piano in the past, and she wasn't even that good, it was only for fun. How on earth is she gonna play a character who loves and is good at everything when it comes to Music?

**"I tasked Fuwa-san to help you train for a month. You don't need to be an expert; you just have to learn how to do it properly." **Director said while gazing at the two across him.

**"And what better way to learn fast than with an already expert musician like him. And to top it of, you seem to know each other quite well already." **He gave a big smile to Sho and he blushed and turned away in response. Kyoko just rolled her eyes, thinking how disgusting that comment was.

She has bigger problems to handle now. _Crap! This would be a problem. _Kyoko thought, while massaging the bridge of her nose to avoid panicking. _Sho as my 'teacher' is already a hassle, since we have different schedules and not to mention our unpleasant relationship. _

Sho noticed his seatmate's sudden movements and smiled to himself. _I knew it would be too much for you. _He thought, glancing over her. _But I'll help you, just this once. _

"**Any questions?" **Director Izumi asked, sharp-eyed, obviously not wanting to answer anymore useless questions.

Kyoko was about to speak up, but she hesitated for a moment remembering the Director's face earlier.

"**Director." **Everyone looked at who that brave person was, it was Sho who stood up.

The Director turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"**I'd like to ask about Kyoko's training with me." **He continued..

Everyone was surprised at his statement, even Kyoko's eyes widened at him. Her heart loudly went **DOKI **for a moment.

_What the heck is he doing? _She thought, nervous now.

"**Since you said it yourself that she doesn't have any experience in singing and what not, don't you think that a 3-hours a day-3 times a week-for a month training is not enough?" **He looked straight into Izumi's brown eyes. He was serious. **"I find that impossible to happen."**

_You geezer, a month isn't enough! At least it should be 2 or 3 months top… that way I can spend more time with her and get on with my plan to win her back! _He laughed victoriously inside his head.

_**(Talk about ulterior motive! LOL!)**_

Kyoko stared at him. _He must have some kind of ulterior motive. This idiot._ She concluded upon seeing his slowly grinning face.

**"Oh!" **The Director started as he snapped his fingers. **"About that, I forgot to tell you that I'll make arrangements for you two."**

"**What do you mean?" **It was Kyoko's turn to ask. _I have a bad feeling about this._

Sho just crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Izumi-san stood up from his seat after taking a sip from his wine. **"I'd like to ask everyone, except you two, to leave the room now, we'll continue later. **He said, which made the other staff and cast confused. **"Don't worry, this won't be long. Go eat lunch now." **

The others nodded; well they were pretty hungry anyway since it's already passed lunch time.

Just as everyone left, including Shouko, Director Izumi let out a huge, bemused smile at the two.

"**I've investigated about you two." **He began. Bullets of sweat are now dropping from Kyoko's forehead.

"**You're both from Kyoto… and are childhood friends, am I right?"**

Sho snorted, **"So what about it? Practically everyone knows about that."**

Kyoko was just sitting silently on her seat.

The director grabbed his Red wine and started to slowly spin the glass. **"The two of you also lived at the same house in Kyoto and here in Tokyo ever since before you two entered show business." **

The two looked at him with wide eyes. _What the heck? Stalker much! _Kyoko thought unable to hide her surprised expression.

"**Wow, you're one creepy stalker old man." **Sho commented.

"**Well, I have to know everything about my actors. Something handy might kick in." **He laughed.

"**Just get on with it, please." **Kyoko, who was really feeling bad about this already spoke up.

Sho looked at her and thought that she looked cute all tensed like that…

"**Alright, Alright. Here's the deal." **Izumi-san inhaled deeply then walked toward them.

"**You'll have to live together again." **He said with sharp and serious eyes.

…

…

"**You have got to be kidding me, Izumi-san!" **Kyoko said in a loud voice, refusing to believe what he just said.

"**I believe I'm not, Kyoko-chan." **He replied, walking pass the stiffened Sho and now standing in front of her.

"**Think about it, even if your busy with your work schedules you still go home eventually, right? So to say, your time spending at home can be your training time with Sho." **He told her with a bewitching smile.

"**No time is wasted. A very efficient plan indeed." **He was satisfied with himself.

She thought about it for a moment. _Indeed it would help her a lot. She could learn more in a short time… but living with that idiot? _She started to weight the pros and cons now.

"**I disagree." **Sho turned around. He looked serious now.

Whoah. She definitely didn't expect that from him.

"**And why not, Fuwa-san?"**

"**Because living with this girl would just create chaos and gossips on tabloids and newspapers." **He argued, running his hands on his hair. **"It wouldn't be good for my fans too." **He mumbled.

Kyoko sighed in relief, for the first time, he was thankful of Sho's self-centeredness.

"**That's why I said I'll make arrangements; to be exact I'm already making the arrangements." **He exhaled, feeling tired from explaining now. **"When I saw you went to pick her up earlier, it just confirmed that you're in a good relationship together, So from then on, I called the necessary people and made your living arrangements, noting that you wouldn't have any reason to decline." **

The two remained silent. They were both unsure whether to tell him about him mistaking their unpleasant relationship to be a good one.

"**I have gotten a nearby apartment just for you too. It has all the facilities and stuff you'll be needing and as well as a tight security system that will ensure your safety and privacy." **He declared as he look at the two intently.

"**Alright, I agree." **It was Sho who answered first.

"**What the? W-Wait a minute, Idiot! What the hell do you think you're doing?" **She burst out, looking over to Sho. **"He doesn't know how much we hate-**

She was suddenly stopped by a big warm hand over her mouth. Sho was staring at her eyes, seriously now, his face was awfully close.

Kyoko tried to squirm out by grabbing his arm but before she could do that, she felt him pushing her against the wall.

"**Oof!" **She reacted, her back slammed on the concrete wall. Just then, Izumi-san whistled and turned his back on them.

_What the hell are you doing? _She looked at him angrily.

He finally let her mouth free, but still had her arms pinned on the wall.

"**Kyoko I don't know what you're complaining about, but aren't you being unprofessional here?" **He scolded. **"Just grow up and agree with it already."**

"**W-What? Are you stupid. I'd rather sleep in a cage of Lions than live with you again!" **She was annoyed now. **"I don't want to be in the same house as you, Idiot! He has to know about our situation and may be he could think of something else."**

He exhaled a long breath. **"Look at you, about to complain to him using your personal reasons. Think of this as work Idiot," **He finally let go of her arms.

"**It's not like I wanted this either, but this is work for me. It's important for my career. I wouldn't want you to drag me down when we're shooting, this is mostly for you!"**

Kyoko paused for a while.

She hated to admit it, but he's right. She never thought that's the day will come when Shotarou would lecture her. She laughed at herself.

Kyoko remembered Ren again, what he told her and what he made her feel. She sworn to be as professional as she can be.

She sighed and pushed Sho out of the way then walked towards the Director with him following behind, smiling contently to himself.

"**Alright, I agree as well… But I do have my conditions." **She agreed, a little reluctant but for now, it's all or nothing.

Sho just looked at her and smiled a bewitching smile. _This is great. Isn't this convenient. _He thought, so full of himself.

"**That settles it, start packing because tomorrow you'll see your new home!"**

...

Round Two goes to Sho! ^_^

**~END of Chapter 9~**

**Onliafaze:** I get your point. Sho really is such a jerk, messing up his chance. Tch. Please look forward to it. I'll try my best to make you happy with my stories! I hope this goes well.**^_^**

What the heck? Sho and Kyoko living together again? What about Ren and his daily phone calls with her? What will happen if Ren found out about this? It was Ren's words that persuaded her to agree.. talk about backfiring! Teehee!

**Tune in Next Chapter! ^_^ I'll upload it tomorrow! Teehee. **

**\**


	10. Hey, Put On Your SeatBelt

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Skip Beat

**Chapter 10**

**Hey, Put on your seatbelt.**

**Japan, 7:00am**

It was way too early in the morning. Kyoko still should have been asleep right now since her scheduled work today starts late this afternoon. She sighed, pulling behind her suitcase. This was the only convenient time for her and Sho to see the apartment together seeing as they would be busy later on.

She didn't even get enough sleep last night since she was busy packing her stuff and also, because of that, she wasn't even able to call, Ren-kun. _He must have been waiting for my call. _She slapped her face. _What the heck am I thinking? I'm getting ahead of myself here!_

She stopped when she saw Okami-san leaning at the counter, waiting for her.

"**I can't believe your leaving us now. It's still too early.." **Okami-san said as she looked at her longingly. Sniff sniff.

"**Don't worry. This will only be for a month, Okami-san." **She went and held gently the old lady's hand. **"I promise, I'll be back soon. It's just work."**

"**If you say so then." **She smiled and relaxed down a bit, hearing Kyoko's words. **"You're always welcome to come back." **She squeezed her hand tighter.

Okami-san's husband is just behind the Sushi counter and nodded to her and smiled a fatherly smile. **"Take Care, and Come back safely." **He said.

The two ladies were a bit shock, he wasn't the one to talk much. That made them burst into laughter. She'll miss this couple that took her in like she was their own child even if it's just for a month.

To be honest, she didn't tell them everything. She didn't mention that she would be living with that bastard, Shotarou from now on. She didn't want them to worry so she only said she'd be living with a friend- as much as she hated calling Sho _her friend_, she has no choice.

…

…

**BEEP BEEP.**

It was for her. Somebody came to pick her up.

"**Well then now, It's time for you to go. Do take care of yourself, Kyoko dear." **She gave her a big and warm hug to which Kyoko returned.

"**I will, Thank you. I'll see you soon." **She dashed out, and just before she stepped out the wooden door, she turned around and looked at the place as if it's for the last time._ It will only be for a month though.._

She turned back around and came hurriedly to the car. She stared in horror when he saw an eye-catching, tall, and blond-haired person there, It was impossible NOT to see him.

It was him. The Idiot Shotarou, leaning on the side of the black and sleek car. He was the one to pick her up? What the heck is going on?

"**So, this is where you were staying. Hmm, You really have the hobby of staying at an inn or restaurant don't you?" **The young man commented, looking at the place.

"**Why are you here?" **She asked, an eyebrow raised.

He looked at her, standing there with her suitcase in her hand and a hand bag on the other. He went near her.

"**Isn't it obvious?" **He grabbed her suitcase from her. **"I came to pick you up."**

"**H-Hey!" **_Bastard. So early in the morning and you're ruining my day already. _

He carried her stuff like it was as light as a pillow and tossed it in the back of his car.

He gestured her to sit in the passenger seat once he opened it for her, acting like a gentleman.

"**Oh, please." **Kyoko rolled her eyes and just went in.

"**Good girl." **She heard him say before closing the door on her.

Sho sat on the driver seat and was ready to go.

"**Hey, put on your seatbelt." **Kyoko ordered, noticing that he wasn't to wear it at all.

"**What I don't-**

"**Just put it on." **She said as she moved and grabbed his seatbelt from the other side, making a really close body contact with him.

**"O-Oi- **He tried to protest.

She was already on top of him; he could feel her breath in his face and her soft skin, slightly brushed on his. His heart almost jumped right out of his chest. He closed his eyes trying to control himself.

…

**"Hey**,** what are you doing? Let's get going." **She called out to him in an impatient tone. She noticed his flushed red face when he snapped his eyes open.

"**Don't tell me you're thinking of something perverted." **She looked at him with a disgusting expression.

He was shocked, but quickly composed himself. **"It's your fault for coming in too close. You were trying to seduce me, weren't you?"**

"**Not even in your dreams. I just got used to seeing the person in the driver seat, with a seat belt on." **She smiled to herself, remembering how Ren would say that it's best to wear it for your own safety. **"It's safer that way." **

_Tch. What's with that smile? _He furrowed his brow seeing her happy-looking face. **"Whatever." **Sho started driving.

…

…

The trip was a silent one. None of them even bothered to talk and all that could be heard was the radio music.

Just then, the silence was broken by a curious Kyoko. **"Hey, where's Shouko-san? Shouldn't she be here?" **Normally, Shouko would drive for Sho and refused to leave the guy alone.

He grimaced. **"She's busy… handling something." **A pang of bitterness in his tone.

What the? Why did he look sad all of a sudden?

She wondered It wasn't the kind of answer or reaction she was expecting from him. _Was it wrong to ask him?_

Suddenly, in the midst of the unwavering stillness and uneasiness, her phone rang.

Kyoko quickly took her phone out, but before answering she looked at Sho first, asking if it was okay to answer her phone inside his car. He sighed and nodded in response. It was better than the unbearable silence, right?

She quickly answered it in a low voice. **"Hello?"**

"_**Ah, Kyoko. It's me, Ren. It looks like you're up and awake already" **_The person from the other end of the line said.

UH-OH. Why did he have to call right now? This is a very awkward and delicate situation. Sho is just right beside her. She started to panic inside her little mind now.

But she wouldn't want to hang up on Ren. She wasn't able to call him last night so she decided to just keep her voice down and avoid to say his name.

"**Good morning- I mean Good evening to you!" **She laughed at her silliness. Of course it's night time there with Ren. **"Yes, actually I'm on my way… to work now." **She didn't really lie to him, this was work, right?

She slowly glanced over to the man driving the car and to her relief, he doesn't seem to bother. She sighed. _Good, It doesn't seem like he's listening._

But how wrong and naïve this girl was. For in Sho's mind is the opposite of his calmed and composed face. Sho's already trying to crack, who it was she's talking to so early in the morning.

_Who the hell is that? And why Good evening? it's broad day light! It also seems that she usually talk to this person, even bothered saying that she's on her way to work. Who the hell?_

He aggressively thought. Unconsciously speeding up the car.

"**Ah yeah, sorry I couldn't call last night." **She frowned at the phone. **"I was busy.. uhm.. preparing for today's work." **She continued.

"_**It's no problem, I know you're also busy."**_He snickered. _**"You can just make up for that next time." **_Ren happily suggested.**  
**

"**Really? Okay!" **She brightly laughed, unmindful of her surroundings, she became occupied with her discussion.

Sho tightened the grip on the steering wheel. _Couldn't call last night? What? They exchange calls at night too? Did she get a boyfriend?_ He inhaled deeply and continued to eavesdrop, her ears growing long and big like Pinocchio's nose! LOL!

"**Oh? You stayed up 'til late right now just to tell me something?" **Kyoko said to Ren. A small tint of pink painted in her face. _What is he going to tell me? He even stayed up this late. _With her caught up in their conversation, she completely forgot about her driver, who is more curious than ever. Who the hell was she talking too? Glancing at her and seeing her flushed pink ear made him pissed. He so wanted to take the phone from her!

"_**Yes, well it's not that big of a deal."**_Ren smiled. Actually it was a big deal since he has work early in the morning tomorrow but he was so happy hearing her voice. And besides... _I wanted you to be the first to know… _He thought.

"**What is it?" **She continued to asked.

She didn't notice but their car have already entered a huge and extravagant building's parking lot.

"_**I will go back to Japan, after a month from now." **_Ren proudly told her, anticipating her reaction.

...

_A month? From now? He's coming back? _Her happiness and surprise meter all fueling up. She'll get to see him again! Her senpai! _But wait? doesn't that mean she has to reply to his confession then? ... Who cares about it now! _She'll finally see him again!

**"Seriously? I can't believe it! That's great news, Ren-kun!" **She shouted happily out of the blue. Sho's eyes widened with disbelief making him step on the brake a little too hard. The car spun and turned quite a few times.

Ren, from the other end of the phone, was joyous, hearing her call him by his name… Until she heard her scream and the sound of a car screeching.

"_**K-Kyoko? What happened? Are you alright?" **_Ren started to panic, but no one was answering.

And finally, the car stopped. She touched her head that hit the window, hoping it wouldn't bruise or something.

"**O-Oww. What the heck, you idiot? Are you planning to kill us both?" **She looked at Sho who was head down at the steering wheel.

"**Sorry, I like to park the car… roughly." **He responded, not looking up. She found it a bit scary.

She looked out the window and saw the car was parked already. _What? He already parked the car? Just like that?_

"**Who was that?" **He suddenly asked, making her flinch. She turned and saw his face just a few meters away from him.

"**It's none of your business!" **She yelled at him as she pushes him away. _Darn it! He won't budge. _She struggled.

"_**...ko? Kyoko? Are you okay?" **_They both heard a small voice from the phone in her hand. She was about to put it in her ear but he beat her to it.

Sho took the phone from her hands and placed it in his ear.

"**Can you call later? We're kind of busy now." **Then he hangs up and threw the phone back at her. **"Where here, Let's Go." **He said as he gets out of the car.

Kyoko was shocked with what he did. _How dare he do that? That… That bastard! This happened twice already! _She clenched her teeth. _More importantly, I hope Ren won't recognize Sho's voice. _She begged._  
_

Kyoko slowly got out of the car still angry but obediently followed Sho to the elevator. It was just the two of them again, but this time, the awkwardness of the atmosphere got worst than ever.

She let out a heavy sighed.

When they went off the elevator and entered the lobby, they were greeted by one of the staff, not bothering to ask for their names_ (She should know them, they're artist!)_ She handed them two pairs of card key and told them that their place was at the highest floor of the building. She also handed them a piece of paper with numbers written on it.

They left their luggage to be delivered at their unit and headed again for the elevator.

Heavy silence again.

...

"**That's pretty underhanded of you." **Sho finally spoke up.

"**What?" **She asked annoyed.

"**So it's true, that you're dating that Tsuruga Ren, now?" **He stated, not even looking at her, balling up his fist. He remembered her, calling the guy on the phone Ren-kun. _Tch. Their on first name basis now, huh._

What the heck is he going on about now?

She gasped. _Oh yeah… I-I called out Ren's name just now. I was so excited that I forgot about this jerk was with me. _She bit her lip. There was no way now that she could deny that it was Ren on the phone.

She exhaled. **"Yes, It was him on the phone, but…" **The elevator door swung open. She looked down and added. **"But were not dating." **A hint of disappointment in her tone then she stepped out the elevator.

Sho wasn't expecting that kind of answer from her. He stared at her back, bewildered.

He continued to trail behind her but stopped as she suddenly stopped from her tracks as well. She turned around to look at him. **"Which way is it?" **She asked, bossy this time.

He laughed a little then pulled her arm, pulling her to the opposite direction.

"**H-Hey!" **She protested.

"**It's this way." **He led the way to their Condominium Unit.

"**How can you be sure that it's this way?" **She asked. **"And could you please let go of my arm." **His grip was too strong for her to break off.

"**I've been here before and No, I won't let go." **He answered then made a sudden stop in front of the last door at the end of the hallway.

The door was huge, It was like a door entrance of a hotel, only a little smaller. It was made of high-quality wood and its handle was made of gold brass. There was also some kind of numbered buttons on the corner of the door. It looks High-tech.

"**This is it?" **Kyoko couldn't believe her eyes at how elegant it looked. Can she really stay here?

Sho didn't respond, instead he only took a card key out of his pocket and gracefully swiped it on the door. It clicked, and then he pressed a few numbers on the pad. Then it clicked once more.

He turned the door handle and slowly opened the door.

Kyoko gasped at the sight in front of her. It was amazing! Much better than a hotel room. She gaped. They both stepped inside and checked out the room.

The living room composed of a long, black and luxurious sofa and a big flat screen TV. A few steps away from it, was the kitchen. All the utensils and everything else needed for cooking are there. It was well-organized and neat.

Next, on the other side of the place were the bedrooms, the two doors facing each other. Both rooms included a big bed and a glass window. A table and a chair was there too. It was very much spacious with their closet and all.

And of course, the most important part of it all was the studio. Yes, a studio. It was big with various instruments in it, an acoustic guitar, electric guitar, drum, piano, mike and some sound equipment needed. There were sound proof walls surrounding it.

It was almost perfect… the only flaw: there was only one bathroom, which means they have to share.

"**What the?" **They both said at the same time. Sharing a house was bad enough but now they have to share the bathroom too? So much for privacy.

Their luggage arrived at the door, delivered by a staff. They bowed in thanks.

And now… they were left alone in their new home.

…

…

…

**New York. Late at night.**

**DU DU DU**

Only the beeping sound of the phone was heard. His eyes drowned in pain. The expression on his face was beyond recognizable. He wasn't expecting that.

He clutched his phone harder on his hand as he leaned at the wall beside his glass window.

"_**Can you call later? We're kind of busy now." **_Now that, it was his voice, Fuwa Sho. His eyes and expression darkened even more.

He was happy hearing her extremely excited voice knowing he'd come back to Japan, but it all turned around when he heard a poisonous voice at the end of the line.

_She screamed, Car screeching, and then he took away her phone from her. What were they doing so early in the day? Work?_

He gently massages his temple. "**So it starts now, huh?" **He said in his stern expression.

...

...

**~END of Chapter 10~  
Onliafaze: **Me too! The suspense is killing me! Heh! It's no big deal, You're whinings are like music to one's ear. ^_^

**KoopaTroopa2: **I'll remember that and add it to the story! Thanks so much for that wonderful suggestion!

**StrawberryGirlKairi: **Really? Thank you so much! I do my best to update as frequently as I can for you guys!

**Thanks for the reviews! You guys inspire me to write more! ^_^**

So, with the sudden developments, what will happen next? Sho and Kyoko's first day of living together! And what would Ren do now? Will Kyoko be honest with him and tell him she's living with the person she hated the most? Do something Ren!

Tune in for the Next Chapters! Once again I'll update tomorrow!


	11. Not Bad For A First Try

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Skip Beat or any of the songs here.

**Chapter 11**

**Not bad for a first try.**

…

**New York. Afternoon, at Central Park.  
**

"**I have to leave now, my lady." **He gently kissed the hand of the beautiful maiden in front of him then stared into those lovely green eyes. **"Thank you for being with me."**

He's covered in wounds and blood, but she didn't care, she loved him so much that it didn't matter what he does.

**"B-But when will I see you again?" **The young maiden asked, worried she may never lay her eyes on this dashing debonair.

"**Soon." **He said staring at her eyes intently and not letting go of their gaze.

But he finally let her hand go and flashed a painful smile at her.

He started to walk away and never even looked back.

The woman gazed at his retreating back, tears starting to fall from her eyes, as she knelt to the ground knowing she'll never see him again.

…

"**CUT!" **Shouted the Director. **"Splendid, Mr. Tsuruga-san. Simply marvelous! You're doing an excellent job today." **He commented as he went near his actor.

"**Thank you." **Ren flashed his gentleman smile across his face.

"**If we keep going at this rate, We'll be able to finish these scenes in two and a half weeks top!" **He said as he clasped his hands in excitement. **"And then we can go and shoot the remaining scenes at Japan." **He smiled and twirled around like a dancing ballerina.

Yashiro came over to Ren, handing him a bottle of water. **"Thanks, Yashiro-san" **He drank it all up, He was very thirsty.

His manager sighed at him. **"Is something wrong, Ren?" **He asked a little tense.

Ren has been going on shooting scenes with little breaks as possible and every scene's first take was already good enough that no second takes were needed anymore.

_Is he in a hurry? _He wondered.

"**Hn? Nothing's wrong. Why would you think that?" **And he showed his manager that wicked smile of his. _He's hiding something. _Yashiro wondered.

_This somewhat feels nostalgic, this kind of thing happened before, right? _He thought, flying butterflies in his stomach.

"**Well, you're working non-stop. I mean, it's so unnatural…?" **He commented as they sat down their chairs. **"This is the first break time you got today. Are you in a rush?"**

Ren rested down the empty bottle of water in his lap and for a moment, his expression changed. _Gulp._

"**It's nothing to worry about, Yashiro-san." **He answered in a low voice. **"I just have to be back there in Japan, as soon as I can." **He was serious this time, and nothing can change his decision.

The shooting moved at a fast paced for him and for everyone.

…

…

**Japan. Afternoon.**

She can't hold it back anymore, her little demons threatening to strangle the man sitting non-chalantly in the living room.

"**Sho-ta-rou!" **She shouted from the kitchen. Not hearing a response from the culprit, she dashed out to the living room and kicked the sofa he was sitting on.

"**Oww! Idiot! What are you doing?" **He complained as he massages the back of his head.

"**You're the idiot here! Why did you left the faucet on?" **She scolded him. **"It's wet all over the kitchen now, how long was it left open?" **

"**I'm not sure. Just leave it there, it will dry off." **He answered her coolly.

She rolled her eyes in disappointment. **"So you're still a spoiled brat and irresponsible like before, or even much worse now." **Her demons peering from her shoulder. _Calm Down, Babies._

He twitched. _What did she say?_

"**You still don't know how to clean up the mess you made? Very disappointing, Shoutarou~ and I thought you've mature enough." **She sighed, a bit exaggerated. **"Still need someone to clean up things for you I supposed." **She snorted at him.

He was starting to get pissed.

"**Well, I won't be here to baby sit you." **She said. **"I have work now, later." **Kyoko gracefully grabbed her handbag from the couch and dashed out of the place. She'd rather get away from him now than kill him on the spot. Besides, she have a lot of things to deal with right now.

…

"**What the heck did she just say to me? That girl! I'll show her. I'm not like that… anymore!" **He declared as he stood up and laughed triumphantly.

He headed to the kitchen and was shocked to see what had happen. It was wet, a small pool of water formed on the floor. _What the?_

He turned back around…. And grabbed the mop.

ROUND 3, obviously goes to Kyoko! ^_^

…

…

…

She finished her interview, participation as a guest star in a quiz show and a few signing of contracts for her new endorsements.

Work was going well for our dear Kyoko-chan! What more if their new Drama is finally released? She giggled at the thought. More than ever, she is determined to make it a successful one.

Though among all this flourishing achievements today, she still felt a little down. She sighed.

It was already eight in the evening when she arrived at her new home.

It was empty. _Guess he had a job to do as well. _She thought, relieved that she could have a time alone and away from that bastard.

She peeked at the kitchen and saw that it was squeaky clean. She grinned at herself. **"Didn't think it would work." **She laughed at how easily she fooled him.

She went to her room and changed her clothes. She removed the stuff in her pants' pocket and grabbed a hold of her phone.

_Tsuruga-san… _She stared at it for a while, worried was written all over her face. _I wonder if he's mad again. He never called back… Should I call him instead? _Her mind was in haywire and just now she was in high spirit.. bummer. T_T _It's all Shotarou's fault! _

_Oh yeah! He did say that he would come back in a month, right? That's true right? He isn't the type who lies… _Then a huge smiled spread across his face. Atleast after a month of this horrible nightmare, she would get to see him again. _Just for a month, Kyoko. Just be a little more patient. _

She then gently placed her phone on the table, knocking something over.

"**OOPS!" **The pages of paper scattered on the floor and so she hurriedly picked them all up.

"**This is…" **She glanced at the paper she was holding; it was the music sheet that was given the other day. _That's right. I should be focusing on this right now. _

Kyoko flipped through the papers and took the music sheet that was easiest and simplest to understand. There were lyrics on them, already.

She continued to rummage through her stuff. **"There's a CD here somewhere…" **She was given a demo CD made by the composer, so it will be easier for her to get the hang of it. **"Got it!" **

She ran to the studio room and started to play the CD on the player. She sat inside the sound proof room covered with glass window and wore the head piece.

The music played.

**BYE BYE _(by 7! Kimi to boku OST) _Imagine it's only in piano arrangement now.. LOL.**

La, la, la….

She started humming the tune after a few continuous plays.

Feeling all emotional, she wanted just to release this bad feeling… and so she looked at the lyrics on her hand and started to sing from her heart…

_**...**_

_******BYE BYE**_

...

_**(JAPANESE; ROMANJI)**_

_**Yappari kimi da yo ne?**_

_**Honto odoroita yo**_

_**Futari yoku aruita namiki doori**_

_**Ichinen-buri ni miru kare wa kami ga mijikakute**_

_**Otonabite mieta**_

_**Fuzakete bakari de**_

_**Hanashi o kikanakute**_

_**Atashi mo muki ni natte ita**_

_**Kimi ga**_

_**Otona ni naru no o matezu ni tooza kete itta no wa**_

_**Atashi datta ne**_

_**Itsumo**_

_**MAINASU ichido(1°C) no ame ga furu**_  
_**  
Kimi ga kureta NAMIDA**_  
_**  
Sono yasashisa made wakaranakute**_  
_**  
Zutto kono mune o shimetsuketa**_

...

_**(ENGLISH)**_

_**It is you after all, **_

_**you really startled me **_

_**We often walked this tree-lined road together**_

_**His short hair looks precocious after a year **_

_**Simply fooling around, **_

_**ignoring conversation **_

_**Even myself become so worked up **_

_**over you  
**_

_**I couldn't wait to grow up **_

_**but it was me who distanced myself **_

_**wasn't it?**_

_**As always**_

_**The **__**－****1℃ rain of tears **_

_**you shed for me is falling**_

_**Your kindness I didn't understand has wrung my heart all this time  
**_

...

She stopped singing after the first chorus. She exhaled, letting all the air in her body out then smiled. _Never knew it could feel so good, singing, that is. _She was satisfied.

"**Not bad for a first try." **It echoed through her ear piece. It was a low and calming voice, but her demons started to appear through her shoulders again.

"**Eh?" **She looked out the glass window. It was Sho, He knocked on the small entrance of the sound proofed, glass room and went right in.

"**It was full of feelings, which is a good thing but," **He raised his hand and circled his thumb and index finger together **"A little off key." **He commented.

She blushed of embarrassment a little. She was about to argue back when she suddenly hesitated. _Even though he's an idiot, he still is an expert in this kind of thing. _As much as she'd hate to admit it, she needs his help right now. Her little demons were shocked, looking straight at her. She let out a heavy sigh.

"**Come here." **She snapped out of her thoughts and saw him already holding an acoustic guitar. **"You know how to play the piano?" **He asked her and she nodded slowly in response.

"**Just a little though." **She added, going to where he is now.

She sat down behind the piano and he sat in front of her, holding a guitar in place.

"**You just don't sing depending on****ly on the melody..**** it**** should be ****more like singing the ****lyrics along with the melody****. ****E****ven without ****hearing it****, you can sing ****the lyrics****." **He explained as he tweaked his guitar.

"**Like singing ****well even ****in **_**acapella***__**, **_**you should memorize the synchronization of the melody and lyrics in your heart.****" **He explained.

She nodded in response, **"But how do it do that?" ** As much as she'd hate it, she hast to listen and work with this jerk now.

He strummed the guitar. **"First, let's start with your Do Re Mi." **He smirked at her.

She felt degraded. _Do Re Mi? I know that already. Is this some king of joke? _She started to protest. **"What? Don't joke with me. I already-**

"**Don't be stubborn." **He told her with strict and cold eyes. When it comes to music, he really is serious. **"Just do as I say. Now play along with me ****using**** the piano." **Even her little demons nodded in compliance to his command.

….

"**Do it again"… "I told you it goes like this!"… "From the start!" **Sho's voice echoed loudly through the place.

…

…

…

It was a good three hours of training inside the studio room when they decided to call it a day.

"**You go shower first."** He told her. They were at the kitchen, both gulping down a glass of lukewarm water, since her strict _teacher_ forbids her to drink anything cold. _**"It's good for the voice." **_He cautioned.

She got up from the table **"I'll definitely go first, even without you saying." **Just as she turned around, **"Thanks." **She muttered under her breath and skipped right off to the bathroom. Sho stood still for a moment. That was unexpected from her.

**"DON'T YOU DARE DO ANYTHING STUPID!" **She suddenly shouted from the bathroom and the door slammed shut.

And now that was expected from her. He started laughing like crazy! **"You're not my type!" **He shouted in response, which was obviously a lie.

_Maybe this setting isn't so bad at all._He thought.

…

She entered the huge tub filled with soothing warm water. **"Aah, feels great."**_ A lot has happened lately and this just hit the spot. _She thought as she rests her head at the edge of the tub.

She started humming the tune she practiced with Sho earlier…

Mm Hmm Mmm La la la… She started to check her notes in tune…

**_Toori o watatte_**

_**Koe o kaketai na**_

_**Isshun omotta kedo ashi o tomeru**_

_**Majimena yokogao**_

_**Kitto mou kimi no me ni**_

_**Atashi wa utsuranai kara**_

He heard her voice from the shower_. S__he got better with just three hours of training. I'm such a genius. _He thought and couldn't help but sing a long.

_**Itsumo**_

_**MAINASU ichido(1°C) no ame ga furu**_

_**Tsumeta sugiru NAMIDA**_

_**Hagurakasu taido ni okotteta keredo**_

_**Jitsu wa sukuwarete ita n da ne**_

...

Kyoko suddenly stopped when she noticed that she wasn't singing alone. Another voice was singing with her and together, they sounded great. Such a good harmony, it's pleasant to the ear… But still….

"**SHO-TA-ROU!" **She yelled once she saw a man's shadow on the glass window. She sunk her head lower in the water.

"**Ah." **He snapped out of it. **"Your phone was ringing." **He answered a little embarrass now. _What was I doing? _He panicked.

"**What the hell? You're such a pervert!" **She retorted, not believing a single thing that came out his mouth. _Wait? My phone? Ringing?_

"**Idiot!" **He immediately turned around when she saw the shadow inside the tub stood up, exposing her curves. **"I'm not that foolish! For your information I have taste in a woman's body!" **He huffed. ** "And your chest size didn't even meet half of the quota!"**

**CLATTER.**

And the glass door behind him slid open. He flinched as a cold bare hand touched his bare shoulder and spun him around.

WHOAH. It was Kyoko wearing only a towel, in front of him, with wet hair…. She looked so… tempting. _Since when did she became aggressive with this kind of thing? _ He started to blush like a red tomato as he stared at her from head to toe. **"O-Oi! I was just kidding it isn't your chest-**

She cut him off. **"Did you say I have a phone call?" **

"**Eh?" **He was confused.

She saw her cell phone in his hand and grabbed it instantly from him. She started to check the Call log.

_**Moko-san: 5 Missed Calls. **_Was written first. She sighed, not knowing whether it was because of relief or disappointment.

**POOF!**

Sho threw a nearby dry towel over her head. **"Get back inside, you'll catch a cold." **He said as he quickly spun her around and pushed her inside the shower room.

"**Eh?" **He slammed the door behind her.

He leaned his forehead on the glass window standing between him and Kyoko. **"You should know better, Kyoko." **He whispered. **"If it was **_**him **_**who called, I'd never hand your phone to you… I would have talked to him myself." **He clenched his teeth. He was so angry right now, just as he thought she was already seducing him, it turns out it was just because of that guy.

_She even forgot the matter about going out with only a towel on her in front of a man._ _Is he that special to you now? Panic runs through you if you won't answer his calls? _He grimaced.

….

Kyoko fell down on her knees beside the tub. _I guess I over reacted, huh? _She thought looking down at her body, only with a towel on.

She slid off the towel on her head and clutched it in her hands. _I thought he called. I really want to explain to him about what happened today and apologize… and it wouldn't help if Sho managed to answer his call! _She remembered what he said just now… about answering Ren's calls himself.

"**That idiot. I would never leave him my phone." **She held it tightly.

She shook her head wildly. **"What am I doing? I should be focused on work now… So that when we see each other again, he look at me with a disappointed face, I want him to say that…. **_**You did well, Kyoko." **_And she imitated his voice at the last phrase while holding out her Ren doll. LOL! ^_^

Now, more than ever, she anticipated her work with much more enthusiasm, because she has something to look forward to now. (_Ren, you lucky dog! LOL!)_

…

"**Oh right, Moko-san called!" **She was in high spirits again… maybe a little too fast. LOL! That's our Kyoko!

She dialed her number, **"MOKO-SAAAAAAAN~~~" **She greeted, as soon as she heard her best friend's voice.

Maybe talking to her now would be a good idea.

"**BAKA!" **Shouted from the other line.

"**Eh? Moko-san?"** She wondered what's wrong?

"**Mou~ why didn't you tell me that you're living with **_**HIM **_**right now? Of all people?" **Kanae started yelling to her repulsive friend. **"Sawara-san was the one who told me!"**

"**D-Don't take it the wrong way! It's work, Moko-san! Work! I'm so sorry~~" **She started doing a _dogeza_.

Kanae sighed. **"I know its work. What else could it be? You wouldn't go live with him voluntarily anyway." **She was fully aware of her friend's hatred for Sho. **"I just wished you could told me sooner." **

"**I'm sorry. It's just, there's a lot going on lately and I couldn't find the time." **She sighed a very deep and heavy sighed.

It wouldn't go unnoticed by Kanae of course. **"Something wrong?"**

"**Well.. That is.." **She began to tell her what happened. No secrets between friends right? ^_^

…

After knowing what happened, Kanae kept saying that she should keep her distance with Sho at Work level, meaning treat life with him as only work…. And that she shouldn't neglect Tsuruga-san, just when their relationship was going well! Kyoko blushed at the last statement.

Kanae also talked about her work, work, work and her family.

…

She sigh, she was exhausted but happy to be able to talk to her again…

"**AH-AH-CHOOO!" **She sneezed like she never sneezed before. Sniff sniff.

"**Seems like I caught a cold from staying in the bath too long. Darn it." **She wiped her nose and headed to her room. And maybe all the stress and too much work weighted in too. Her body already felt a little heavy.

"**Idiot. I told you to take care of body." **A voice from the hallway called. **"Especially your nasal and throat area not to be affected. How will you sing like that?" **It was Sho, leaning on his bedroom door.

She almost jumped in surprise. **"It's none of your business." **She walked passed him and stopped when her hand reached her bedroom's doorknob. **"It won't get any worse, don't worry. I won't be a burden at work." **She claimed as she quietly entered her room and lay down in bed.

"**Tch." **He ran his fingers through his hair. **"It is my business, idiot."**

And just when none of them were awake, her phone rang…

_**Tsuruga Ren: CALLING.**_

…

…

…

**~END of Chapter 11~**

**Onliafaze: **Hmm, Yeah, I'm a little sadistic… LOL! And of course, your passionate whining inspires me! HIHI. Yep, I hope that as well! Kyoko and Ren for me all the way! Though there were times when I thought Sho looked cool too in the manga.

**C****harlestonstexan****: **Ren is surely thankful for your sympathy! Yeah, SHo ruins a lot of chances for him!

**oOHelloKittyOo: **Glad you like it! I'm making it like, a Love Triangle or something. HIHI. Thanks for your support! I'll do my best!

Okaaaay! So what now? Will Kyoko get sick? How about work, school and training? Who will take care of her? And why was Ren calling soooo late? What happened? And is he still mad? What would he do if he found out that Kyoko's living with a guy? Will Kanae do something?

Ran out of silly questions, Lol! Tune in next chapter!


	12. You're Like A Mother

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Skip Beat

**Chapter 12**

**You're like a mother**

…

**RING RING**

He turned and rolled in his bed before he grabbed his ringing phone.

"**Hello?" **He answered.

"**Sho, good your up. Be ready by 10am. We got an interview for Z Magazine and a live performance at a talk show." ** It was Shouko, going on and on about his schedule.

"**Okay." **He hung up. It was 8am in the morning and he couldn't have been any less sleepy. He stayed up all night thinking about what had happened so far. Things turn up unexpectedly.

He hurriedly got up from bed, washed up and changed his clothes.

Sho looked around the house and saw that there was no breakfast or not even a trace of someone who had breakfast. _That stupid girl, didn't even bother eating breakfast nor making me one. Tch. _He thought as he grabbed an almost empty carton of milk. _Darn! We haven't went shopping yet. _He sighed in grief.

**CLICK.**

A door opened. It was Kyoko walking her way to the kitchen, still in her pajamas.

"**Oi! You, why are you still here? Didn't you say you have to attend class today? And what about my breakfast? We also need supplies here-**

He stopped as she walked by past him, seems like she wasn't even listening. And he noticed that she looked… bad. As in, sickly kind of bad!

"**O-oi… Are you okay?" **He asked but there was no response and she just continued to grab a cup and fill it with warm water.

"**Oi!" **He said as he grabbed her wrist almost knocking the cup from her other hand. **"Y-You're burning up, idiot!" **He said as he felt her hot skin when he held her forehead.

"**What? I'm okay. It's just a cold- cough couch **She muttered. **"Don't touch me." **She weakly pulled away.

He sighed, **"Do you have work today?" **He asked serious this time.

"**Yes, I do, in the afternoon." **She replied after drinking her cup of water.

"**Miss it. You need to rest." **He told her with a stern and serious expression on his face.

"**No way! I can't! It's none of your business anyway." **She walked away from him, obviously not wanting to continue this discussion further; it's only making her head hurt more.

He rubbed his head thinking of a way for her not to miss work.

"**You. How can you be so stubborn? You should think about your health! Isn't the body an actor's important asset?" **He quickly caught up to her. **"You'll even miss a lot of work if it gets worst." **He argued.

He was right. She remembered Ren's words back then when he told him that she has to take care of herself to and not be careless. It's important, especially for work.

"**Just shut up." **She told him as he stammered entering her room and lay down in her bed.

He looked at her and sighed in relief. _Wait? Why am I so relieved? _He thought, blushing a little. Then he closed her bedroom door and left her resting.

…

That's right, I guess I should miss today's work.

She frowned. _It's a good thing I don't have a shoot today. _In fact today's work was just a few meetings and costume fitting.

She stared blankly at the ceiling and inhaled deeply. **"I guess I should inform Sawara-san." **She grabbed her phone from her side table and dialed her number. Good thing He was on speed dial.

"_**Hello?"**_He answered.

"**Sawara-san, Good morning. It's me Mogami-san." **She replied, composing her voice to sound a little better.

"_**Oh, Good morning. Is something wrong?"**_

"**Ah well, I just want to inform you that I can't come to work today…" **She said in a low voice. **"I'm really sorry about this."**

"_**It's no trouble, I'll inform them immediately." **_He assured. _**"But I do hope it's nothing serious."**_

"**Thank you. Don't worry, it's just a cold, it'll get better." **She smiled.

"_**Okay then. Take Care." **_He replied as he hung up.

She stared at her phone, lifting it up from her face, when she noticed that she had a missed call. **"Eh? Who is this?" **She checked and gasped when she found out who it was. _Tsuruga-san called last night! And it was pretty late too. _**Cough, Cough.**

"**Should I call him back?" **She wondered but went dialing anyway.

RING RING RING RING…..

No one was answering. _Maybe he's still busy.. _So she decided to just leave a message with the voice mail. _He could have left me a message last night_ She grimaced. **"Ugh!" **Her head started to hurt more and her eyelids feel so heavy… _Yawn! I guess I'll go nap… _She thought sleepily before she entered Lala Land.

…

…

**New York. Evening.**

On the busy night street of Manhattan, he was running, running as fast as he can away from the cops. Covered in blood and wounded, he was about to past out. But he can't. He can't give up now.

His hair was flying through the wind as he jumped through barricades in front of him. He was panting hard, his chest rising up and down. He wanted to stop and rest… But alas! He stopped. For his sworn enemy, was standing right in front of him holding a gun, ready to shoot him down, it was his older brother. **"Nii-san." **He whispered.

…

"**AND CUT!" **The director yelled. **"BRAVO! BRAVO! That was Magnificent, Tsuruga-san!" **He showered Ren with praise. They were almost finish with shooting the scenes here which made him very delighted, knowing he could go back earlier in Japan.

"**It's a Wrap everyone!"** The director yelled, as the staff started to pack things up.

"**Ren, Nice job!" **Yashiro called out as he came rushing to his charge with a clean towel and a bottle of cold water. **"You were great! Even though it was just the first take, you actually nailed it!" **He commented and he punched Ren's arm hard.

"**Hey!" **He laughed. **"Thanks, Yashiro-san." **He smiled him his gentleman smile. **"I'll go get change now." **He left his manager alone.

Yashiro could tell that even though he was doing a great job at work, and appears to be in a good mood in front of everyone he is really really troubled about something. _You can't fool me with that smile. _

He planned to asked him about what he said before in coming to Japan early as his goal now but he knew better than to press the subject any further… seeing his scary expression then… He shivered.

"**What is it?" **Ren asked, noticing his manager's weird expression when he came back.

"**N-Nothing." **He smiled weakly and led him to car. **"Let's go." **He decided to just support his charge no matter what his reason is. _I don't think it's something bad. More or less it must be related to Kyoko. _He snickered.

They reached the car and Ren took the driver's seat, since Yashiro can't drive.

They talked about what happened today at the shoot and how it's going well.

….

Ren arrived at his place now, obviously exhausted. He was trying so hard just to come back earlier to Japan for her. Poor Ren! He took off his black trench coat and sat down his sofa to check for mails, **ONE VOICE MAIL. **He immediately smiled.

**CLICK.**

_"_**_O-Ohayoo… I'm sorry I couldn't answer your call last night… I just went to bed early. Hehe… Uhm, about what happened before…"_ **He frowned, remembering Sho's voice on her phone. _**"… I'm sorry about that. Remember the drama I told you about? It was just that I was off to work with him, He drove me to work to be exact, so there's nothing to worry abo- COUGH" **_His eyes widened. _Kyoko? Is she sick?_

_"**S-sorry about that… I.. uhm.." **_She was hesitating whether to tell him or not… then she sighed loudly over the phone. **_"I caught a cold. I'm sorry… but it will get better soon.. Ugh."_ **_What is she apologizing for? I wonder if she caught a fever.._

_"_**_So then. Uhm. I hope to talk to you when you're not busy, Have a Nice D-_ DU." **_Got cut off again, huh? _He bemusingly thought.

Should I call her back? Maybe she's resting right now… but I want to know how she's doing.

And he dialled away!

RING RING RING…

It was after a few rings before someone picked up.

"_**H-Hello?" **_A sleepy voice answered.

He could tell that he woke her up. **"Ah, Kyoko. It's me, Ren… I'm sorry; It seems I woke you up." **He felt guilty.

There was a pause before she answered back. _**"Ren-kun? Ah.. No, it's okay."**_She giggled like a little girl. _**"I finally heard your voice, I'm glad. It's been a while; you didn't even leave me a message." **_She pouted._** "But you don't seem mad at me either… that's a relief."**_She giggled again.

He was happy hearing all this but… _Is she okay? _Worry was written all over his face. She was talking to fast and seems like she was being... well… too honest, unlike the usual her.

"**Uhm, Kyoko? Are you okay? You're sick aren't you? I think it's better if you should rest now…" **He told her in a calm voice. She seems like she's out of it. **"We can talk tomorrow."**

She frowned at him. _**"It's just a cold- COUGH COUGH!"**_A sound of like something fell was heard. _**"What's this? A towel? And it's wet?"**_He sighed in relief, _Good, seems like someone's taking care of her. _

He relaxed a little now. **"Kyoko, make sure to eat something before you sleep, and take your medicine."**

"_**You're like a mother."**_She laughed. He wondered if it was a backhanded compliment or what. _**"Hmm, I'll only do it if it was you I'd have dinner with and make me take my medicine." **_He was shocked. He didn't know whether to feel happy or worried. This was the first time she said something like that to him. _She can be pretty and brutally honest when sick, huh. _He was amused and played along.

"**But I am in New York, right now and you're sick in bed." **He countered. **"I'll fly to you right now if you want to so I can take care of you."**

"_**I see, you're right.." **_She became sad. _**"No, don't do that! Work, your work!"**_

He laughed a little. **"Oh yes yes.." **He rocked his head back and forth.

"**I tell you what, when I come back and you get better, let's go out together." **Ren suggested, of course he's serious about this. **"We can eat and have fun together for a whole day!" **

"_**Eh?"**_She was surprised._**"Really? We can? Are you sure? No taking it back! It's a promise then." **__She giggled. __**"It's to make up for the time not spent with you. I really do miss you, Ren-kuuun!"**_She said in a sweet and innocent voice. _**"We can go together dressed as a pair of lovely Prince and Princess." **_She felt excited.

"**I-uhm.." **Whoah. He just so did not expect that! Now he can't wait to go home even more! **"Alright then. I miss you too, Kyoko." **He smiled from the bottom of his heart. He felt so light that all his exhaustion went away.

It was a good thing he made use of this advantage. Good Job Ren! You booked a date with Kyoko-chaaaan~~

"_**Ugh!" **_

"**What's wrong?" **He was caught up in his thoughts that he forgot that she needed to rest.

"_**My head hurts. COUGH" **_

"**Go and rest now, Kyoko." **He said in a worried town.

"_**Okay, I'll sleep… Don't forget our promise, 'kay? YAWN! " **_She replied in a small voice.

"**Yes, I won't. What's important now is that you get better, alright?" **He smiled. **"Get well soon, Goodnight." DU.**

He stared at his phone for a while and absorbed what happened just now. He was happy and worried at the same time. He slumped back further in his couch and whispered, **"Oh kyoko, you'd be the death of me." **He sighed heavily. **"I wish I could take care of you."**

….

…

**Back in Japan.**

**KNOCK KNOCK**.

He twisted the door knob open. **"Hey, are you up?" **He asked and he was answered with a sleeping face. He was carrying a tray of porridge and warm water with medicine for her.

Sho slowly lay it down on the table and tried to wake her up. **"Kyoko, wake up. You should eat now and drink medicine." **He nudge her but she just moaned in response.

"**Eh? It fell." **He commented as he saw the wet towel he placed on her forehead earlier on the floor. **"I'll change it later." **He slowly picked it up.

Just then foot steps were heard entering her room. **"Mou~ Don't put that in her head again! It fell didn't it?" **It was Kanae eyeing angrily at the dirty towel Sho was holding.

"**I wasn't going to put it back! I just picked it up, Idiot!" **He shouted angrily at her.

"**What did you say, jerk?" **She responded while pinching his ear.

"**O-Oww! Quit it- **They both stopped when they noticed Kyoko moved on the bed.

"**Kyoko, are you awake?" **Kanae asked, worriedly while leaning on the side of the bed.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw her best friend… _Am I dreaming? _**"M-Moko-saaaaan!" **She yelled as she jumped and hugged her friend.

"**OOF!" **She reacted with Kyoko's tight bear hug. **"Are you sure she's sick?" **She asked, turning to Sho.

"**Right now, It's questionable." **He replied with a blank look. It was a reliefe for him though, It meant that she got better, right?

…

…

She ate her porridge and took her medicine while the two where there beside her, making sure she does.

"**AAH!" **She opened her moth wide.

"**What are you doing, it's finished already." **Kanae said, holding an empty bowl on her lap.

She pouted. **"It was fun while it lasted." **She cried.

"**Idiot." **Sho muttered under his breath.

"**Oh, why are you here anyway, Moko-san?" **She beamed **"Don't tell me… You sensed I wasn't feeling well so you came over?" **She was shining with excitement. **"Such Friendship!"**

"**No way." **She was blunt. **"Sawara-san told me when I asked about your schedule today." **

Kyoko crumbled to pieces.

"**Why were you looking for her?" **Sho suddenly asked.

Kanae blushed of embarrassment with the question. **"I-uhm… I" **The two look at her expectantly which made her blushed even more. **"I.. Iwas hoping to invite you for lunch.." **She whispered in a small voice.

"**What?" **Sho wasn't able to hear it but it wouldn't go pass Kyoko's ears.

"**M-Moko-san! I'd go eat lunch with you everydaaaay from now on!" **She glomped on her friend like a kid wanting to be carried.

"**idiot! It was better if you're sick! You're well-behaved!" **She was pushing her away from her face.

Sho just smiled and found them funny. It was the first time he saw Kyoko having fun with a friend. He frowned, feeling a little sense of guilt.

"**Oh yeah, didn't you have work today?" **Kanae turned to Sho. It was his time to be humiliated now!

Kyoko wondered why Sho was here too. He should be at work.

"**I-uhm.." **He stumbled on his words. He is so dead.

"**When I came here to drop by, hoping nobody's here to care for Kyoko, I saw you still in your sleeping clothes." **Kanae grinned.

"**That's because I just woke up!" **He yelled. **"B-Besides, It's uhm, my day off today… So I just took the time to… to take care of this idiot!" **He pointed at Kyoko.

"**WHAT?" **She shouted, a bit shock. **"I didn't ask for your help!" **She stuck her tongue out to him.

"**Just be grateful idiot! If it weren't for me, You'd still be lying weak in that bed!" **He laughed loudly.

The girls just sighed. But he was right, she did owe him something.

"**Thanks." **She muttered.

Sho blushed. **"Whatever." **While Kanae shrugged.

"**Anyway, go and rest now." **She told Kyoko as she help her get in bed.

"**Okay then- **She stopped when she felt like she squished something. It was he phone. _Why is it on the bed…? _And the flash backs from the previous call came running through her head.

"**EH?" **She was shocked.

"**What's wrong?" **The two panicked and looked at her.

"**N-Nothing.." **She said as she stared at the phone in her hand.

"**You're all red! Are you running a fever again?" **Kanae asked, checking her temperature.

It wasn't the fever… She was blushing like a red tomato! _What was that? What was I saying? I felt like it was a dream… Yeah! It's just a dream! _She checked her call log and to her dismay…. It was all true.

She blushed really deeply and slumped back in her bed.

"**Kyoko?" **Sho asked.

"**It's nothing!" **She said as she covered her face with her blanket.

**~END of Chapter 12~**

**Onliafaze: **LOL! Yeah, it was a scary scene but I like a little thrill. HIHI. Cruelty is not on my vocabulary.. sometimes! LOL! I find Kyoko sexy! even Ren does, only Sho was the only one who didn't before. HIHI. Hmm, They were able to patch things up here now and even made a plan for a date! LOL. Excited!^_^

What will happen when Ren finally comes back? Date? Ren and Kyoko's date? When will that be and how will it go? And why didn't she mention she was living with Sho? Will Kyoko tell him or will he find out himself? What's next in Sho's plan?

Tune in next chapter! More music and MORE Lovey-dovey-ness


	13. How Dense Can You Get?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Skip Beat or any songs written here. ^_^

I wrote the name of the song and from which anime it was from so you could listen to it and get the feel of the moment.

...

**Chapter 13**

**How dense can you get?**

Feet tapping, Guitar strumming, Piano playing...

She inhaled deeply, closed her eyes… And Go.

_**Mou Sukoshi.. Mou Sukoshi.. (A Little More… A Little More)**_

_**Atsumi Saori**_

_**(Midori Days Ending theme.)**_

_**...**_

_Soshite kizuita toki ni kangaeteru no wa kimi no koto de...  
sore ga sugoku hazukashikattari  
sugoku iyadattari omoete  
sore wa boku ga kimochi wo tsutaeru koto ga kowai kara de _

_atama de osaetsukete mo kokoro ga dousuru koto mo dekinakute  
autabi ni kimi ni satorarenai youni  
itsumo to kawarinai youni hanashiteru tsumori de_

_yoyuu mo nakute kurushiku natta boku wa  
kimi ni uso wo tsuiteshimau... dakedo_

_mou sukoshi... mou sukoshi...  
kimi no kokoro ni chikazuitara  
mou sukoshi... mou sukoshi...  
ima kono toki ga kienai youni_

_douka kamisama boku ni yuuki wo kudasai_

_soshite omoiagunete mo kakkou warui dake no boku de...  
kimi ga dou omotteru no ga ki ni natte mo  
ippo mo saki he sumanai wakatteru tsumori de_

_jibun jyanai you na mune no MOYAMOYA ga  
itaku natte nigetakunaru... dakedo_

_mou sukoshi... mou sukoshi...  
kimi no soba ni irareta nara  
mou sukoshi... mou sukoshi...  
yoru yoake nai de kureta nara  
sabishii toki mo namida wo nugutte ageru kara_

_yozora ni ukabu kakete mo hikaru tsuki ga  
tsuyoku mo narenai jishin mo nai  
boku wo mite hohoenda hora ne..._

_mou sukoshi... mou sukoshi...  
kimi no soba ni irareta nara  
mou sukoshi... mou sukoshi...  
yoru yoake nai de kureta nara_

_mou sukoshi... mou sukoshi...  
kimi no kokoro ni chikazuitara  
mou sukoshi... mou sukoshi...  
ima kono toki ga kienai you ni_

_douka kamisama boku ni yuuki wo kudasai_

…

**_(ENGLISH)_**

_When I noticed I was thinking about you...  
I felt very embarrassed  
And I really hate that feeling  
That's because I'm afraid to convey my feelings_

_Even though I suppress it in my head I can't do anything about my heart  
I don't let you notice it when we meet  
So it can be normal how I plan to talk to you_

_To act so composed has started to hurt  
Lying to you I will put away... but_

_A little more... A little more...  
If I can get closer to your heart  
A little more... A little more...  
So that this moment won't end_

_Please God, give me courage_

_When I'm alone with my bad crazy thoughts  
I worry about what you think of me  
I'm sorry I stepped forward to try to let you know_

_I'm not myself, I don't like the fog around my heart  
Depending on someone else makes me run away... but_

_A little more... A little more...  
If I can get beside you  
A little more... A little more...  
Night does not continue once dawn comes  
So wipe away your tears when you're feeling lonely_

_The glowing moon floats out into the heavens  
I'm not stronger or more confident  
See me smiling, look, OK?_

_A little more... A little more...  
If I can get beside you  
A little more... A little more...  
Night does not continue once dawn comes_

_A little more... A little more...  
If I can get closer to your heart  
A little more... A little more...  
So that this moment won't end_

_Please God, give me courage_

…

…

Kyoko gently opened her eyes and exhaled. _Such a satisfying feeling. _She thought.

This was the third song they have mastered for the past 2 weeks. She had also learned how to play the piano, not perfectly but well enough to be heard. Sho also, already introduced to her the basic of guitar playing.

"**You sounded pretty good already but still not as good as me!" **He snorted. **"Mada mada dane." **And for a second there, he looked like he was wearing a cap and holding a Tennis Racket. LOL! ^_^

"**If it wasn't me teaching you, I bet you won't nearly be as good as you are now." **He strummed his guitar as he held his head high!

Kyoko just rolled her eyes in response to that. Well it was true, if it weren't for him, she wouldn't have made is this far in just two weeks. He was so strict and sure of what he was doing when it comes to her training. He was so… dedicated. _I didn't know he was this passionate when it comes to work._

He went over to her and took the music sheet. **"Hn, it's a nice song. Should we make our own composition base on this?" **He raised a brow, clearly talking to himself.

That's right. Just the other day, Director Izumi went to check up on them and thought that they were doing things well and in a fast pace too! So he decided to leave them an assignment: _We have to compose a song by ourselves, and not just a song, it's supposed to be a song for our characters. It will be used for the Drama so it has to be really good. _She sighed with grief.

She glanced at Sho who was engrossed on the music sheet. _Well, it is this guy we're talking about, so it won't be a problem… I think. _She thought pretty much exhausted.

"**Let's take a break." **She told him as she took the empty seat beside the piano. Last time she got sick and was too careless so now she has to make sure that she takes good care of her body. Though she wouldn't mind getting sick again if Kanae would be the one to nurse her back to health. _Moko-saaaan~~ _She giggled.

_Though a lot of things happened unexpectedly that time…_ And then everything came flashing back her mind.

**BANG!**

She slammed her head on the wall beside her as she remembered the most embarrassing thing she did ever… _My phone call with Ren! _She shivered in despair. Good thing Sho was too occupied to notice her.

_What the hell was I doing? I was too eccentric that time! And the Date must be a lie right? He must have been playing along with me that time… right? _She got a little disappointed there.

She didn't how to talk to him after that and even when he himself called, she wasn't able to ask him about the d-date either, he never even brought it up again. She sighed. But at least they still talked like how they usually do, like nothing happened.

_Though, he did ask if I was taking good care of myself ever now and then... I wonder what's going on his mind… that guy. _She was deep in thought.

"**Here." **She snapped back when something quite big was placed on her lap. **"Try playing it again." **Sho commanded as he handed her an acoustic guitar.

"… **O-kay." **She replied still a little out of it. He watched her positioned her hands on the instrument and started to strum it.

"**Play A chord." **He said, watching her slender fingers closely as it positioned on a few strings and her other hand strummed it gracefully. **"Good." **He nodded.

"**Now G." **And she does it again flawlessly. He smiled at himself. _Never knew she could learn things quite fast. _He thought, quite amused.

"**And then C." **She stopped and hesitated for a moment. _C? What? Is it like this? No… that's F…_ She tried to remember it but it was a lost cause.

Just then, she flinched when big and cold fingers touch hers. **"It's like this." **He whispered in her ear. Sho was already behind her and touching her fingers, placing them in the right position.

"**Got it?" **He asked pulling his face away a little to see her.

She nodded in response, quite shocked from his sudden action.

"**Now try the Key of C Major."** He said, still behind her and gently guiding her fingers. His heart was pounding fast in his chest. _What the hell am I doing? _He thought, not even sure of himself.

With him keeping such a small distance from her he finds her somewhat… enticing. He can smell that alluring and sweet scent of her shampoo and felt the warmth enveloped on her body. He also noticed her long and smooth neck, exposed from her small hair bun and her soft, bare skin showing off from her tank top…

He was drawn to it, such temptation! Just then he was about to…

"**Oh No!" **He suddenly snapped out of the irresistible trance when his target stood up.

"**It's that time already? I'll be late for my fitting!" **She said as she hurriedly dashed out of the room, leaving the guitar and a bewildered boy behind; too shock to even utter a single word.

"**Lock up when you leave!" **She added, closing the door behind her.

"**What was I doing?"** He thought in exasperation. _And she couldn't even read the mood. _**"How dense can she get?" **_This happened a lot already! Am I a failure? I can't accept this! _He's now all up and ready to take on the challenge.

….

….

**Narita International Airport**

_Oh Yes people… You know what this means? LOL! He has arrived! Make way for the King of Fairies! ^_^ _

Our prince, together with his crew had just arrived at the airport, and immediately, they have been surrounded by people: Reporters, Cameramen, Fans and friends.

He wore a black and body fitted polo shirt, showing off his muscular biceps, paired off with a neutral color of brown for his pants and a pair of black leather shoes to finish it off. He looked more relaxed, polished and loosened-up with his fashion this time around.

**CLICK. FLASH. FLASH.**

"**Tsuruga-san, how long will you be staying here-**

"**What's the reason for the early scheduled trip back her in Japan-**

"**Kyaaaah! Welcome Back Tsuruga-sama-**

"**Could you tell us a little something about your upcoming movie-**

He flashed smiled at all of these people who were eager to hear from him. It was good to back, back in Japan. And more than anything else, he was eager to see _her _now_._

"**Ren, I scheduled your interview tomorrow morning, would that be alright?" **Yashiro said when he came back from a talk with one of the Producers. **"The other actors scheduled their's tomorrow as well."**

"**I see. Yes, that would be fine." **He replied as he sat down on an empty bench. **"It has been an exhausting trip for all of us, anyway." **

"**Got that right." **He said as he massage his worn out shoulders. _Seems like, something's missing here.. _Yashiro was suddenly looking around, turning his head in every direction.

"**Something wrong, Yashiro-san?" **He wondered.

"**Ah, well. I was expecting Kyoko to welcome us here…" **He answered, still searching.

"**Oh, I didn't tell her that we were arriving today." **He answered confidently when his manager slowly rotated his head and looked at him with a scary expression.

"**You did what?" **_Why didn't he tell her? What is wrong with this guy? Is his screw loose?_

"**I was thinking of showing up out of the blue. I thought that would be an interesting to see… her reaction that is." **Ren concluded feeling all good about himself.

"**You mean surprise her, right…?" **_Never knew I'd see this CUTE~ side of his… _He giggled.

They stayed longer for a while, talking with the crew and staff about their schedules.

"**Well then, shall we go?" **His manager asked as he started to pull their luggage and gesturing for his charge for them to leave.

"**Go where?" **He was confused. He had no idea where they were headed to next and he had plans for today.

"**Ehem. To the President, of course." **He let out a small laugh. **"He called me just as we landed to come over to him immediately." **

And they both sighed in unison. **"It seems we would have to eat lunch there too." **Ren said as he looked at the clock._And I was planning to go see her this lunch too. _He grimaced.

…

…

**At the LME, President Lory's Office.**

The usual attendant led them to the door of his ever-so-big-&-extravagant office and swung the it open.

"**Sir, they have arrived." **He announced as they stepped in.

"**Wow, this feels a little nostalgic, seems like we had been gone for quite a while." **Yashiro commented as he stared at the polished place.

Ren just nodded in response feeling the same way as he did.

Then suddenly something came running towards him and jumped on to him, hugging his neck with her small hands tightly.

The long golden brown, curly hair and pink, laced dress… It can only be…

"**Maria-chan." **Ren called as he hugged her back.

"**Welcome come back Ren-sama." **The cute Maria declared in her ever-so-sweet voice. She pulled her face away a little to see his face. **"I've miss you sooooo much! You've been out of my sight for too long, you know." **She pouted.

He laughed. **"I'm sorry about that; You can look at me all you want now." **He flashed her undying smile which made her giggled with delight.

"**Hello there, Maria-chan." **Yashiro greeted her. **"It's nice to see you as lively and as lovely as ever."**

"**Ah! Yashiro-san, Hello there! Thank you." **And she smiled cutely at him as he peeked through Ren's broad shoulder.

**CLAP CLAP.**

"**Now, Now. Such a precious Reunion we have here." **A voice from somewhere around the room echoed.

Just then, the lights went off for a while, and when it turned on again, they were in a jungle.

"**AH AHH OOAAAH!" **A somewhat Tarzan-like scream came thundering down and at the same time, a cave man swinging on a rope came swooshing in their view.

"**WHOAH!" **The three said in unison as Ren covered the little girl's eyes, seeing only a piece of cloth on the man's you-know-what as his garment.

And **BANG!**

Tarzan was shot dead! **"EEH?" **

"**Phew." **The culprit blew the top of his gun; It was President Lory, wearing an explorer outfit with a long gun on his hand. Seems like he's the hunter this time, huh.

"**President-**

"**Grandpa-**

"**You didn't think I'd wear that hideous costume and hang-up on a vine, did you?" **He commented, pointing at his, now feigning consciousness, target.

"**Wow. Now that was…. Something." **Yashiro said with a forceful smile.

"**You know, that could have been you two if you didn't drop by my office today." **He chuckled. **"You wouldn't want to be hunted now, do you?" **He asked the two grown-men with stern eyes.

"**Of course not." **Ren answered, smiling at him.

"**Good Answer!" **He said as he laughed loudly. **"Well then…" **President Lory snapped his fingers and the jungle façade suddenly moved away on a fast pace, leaving it back to the original, and well... kind of Normal office.

Yashiro gaped while Ren redeemed his composure immediately.

"**It's good to see you again." **He let Maria down and went to the President to shake hands, same goes for Yashiro.

"**Maria-chan, I think it's time to call your Papa now." **Lory said to his grand daughter.

"**Ah, right!" **She remembered. **"I'll go ahead then! Do tell me lots of stories later, 'kay?" **and she dashed away. Ren just chuckled in response.

"**SO then, shall we have drink?"** Suddenly a table came rolling in between them with a Red wine bottle and three glasses. They filled it up and **"CHEERS!" **

They relaxed down the President's big and soft couch and talked for a while and Lunch was served later on too, a mouth-watering All-Japanese Meal as a Welcoming Treat to the two men.

…

…

…

**Meanwhile:**

**"Hey! Did you hear? He finally arrived back here in Japan!" **Some noisy girls started chatting on set.

**"Seriously? No way! It has been a while." **They giggled together.**  
**

**"I soooo want to see him again does anyone know where he'll be?"** They were starting to form a large group... A group of noisy fan girls.

**"Hn, I wonder who those guys are talking about?" **Kyoko saw the group of screaming ladies when she went out from her dressing room.

**"Came back here in Japan, huh?" **_Could it be __Ren-kun?... _She immediately blushed. _Why the hell did I thought of him? Impossible! He said he would come back after a month... not after a few weeks... right? Besides... He would tell me if he would come back... He would! _**"He wouldn't keep it from me... since I'll be the one to meet him at the airport..." **

_**"Take Care of my heart, because I left it with you." **_

She flushed red, remembering Ren's words before he left. _I still have time to think about my R-Reply, right?_ She was so flustered! **"ARGH!"** She shook her head wildly from side to side.

**"A-Are You alright, Kyoko-chan?" **A voice from behind her came. It was one of the staff.

**"Ah, Yes." **She forced out a small laugh.

**"Okay then. By the way, great job today!" **She commented as she patted Kyoko's back.

"**Thank You so much." **She replied, happily. **"W-Well then, I'll be off now." **And she waved good bye to her and everyone at work.

She still can't help but feel troubled about what came through her mind earlier. She sighed and decided to think of something else.

_So… what's should I do next? Ah! I have to go Shopping. We're running out of food, I'm not even sure if we have some for dinner tonight... And pudding as well, huh. _**"I guess I should remember to tell Shouko to take that jerk out to eat once in a while... Oh!" **She went on to a sudden stop, **"I almost forgot the documents I asked for!" **

…

…

**LME Office.**

"**Excuse me, Sawara-san." **Kyoko entered Sawara's office.

"**AH, Kyoko-chan. Hello there!" **He smiled through the mountain of papers on his desk. **"Came to pick up the documents you needed?"**

"**Uhm, Yeah. I'm sorry for the trouble… You seem quite busy too." **She felt a little guilty seeing him have a hard time.

"**Don't worry about it." **He assured her with a smile. **"It's around here somewhere…. AH! Here it is." **He raised a brown envelope and gave handed it to her.

She brightened up. **"Thank You so much!" **

"**No Prob, No Prob." **He said, still busy with what he's doing.

"**Uhm, do you need help with anything?" **She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"**Huh? Oh! No no. It's alright, I can manage."**

"**It's okay, It's the least I can do for you." **She said drawing near him with a I-won't-leave-here-if-you-won't-let-me-help kind of face.

"**Okay Okay, Thank you then." **He surrendered and handed her another set of compiled documents, quite thicker this time. **"I was asked to hand this over to the President today, so is it alright if you can do that for me?"**

"**Oh, sure! I can do that!" **She declared, happy to help. **"Where would he be now?"**

"**Oh, I think he's at the office, I heard he have some… guests over." **He said as he glanced at her face.

"**Guests, huh?" **She said with a blank look and skipped right off the office. **"I'll be going then." **She called out.

"**I wonder if she knows ****he ****is President's guest. She didn't seem to react in any way… Even I thought she'd arrive here with him." **He thought loudly, scratching his head.

…

…

**At Lory's Office:**

"**You did WHAAAT?" **He shouted, almost spitting out his drink. **"Why didn't you tell her that you were coming back today?" **He asked his one of the best actor, while massaging his nose bridge. No wonder I didn't see her with him today.

"**Hmm? You reacted the same way Yashiro-san did." **He answered innocently. **"Like I said before, I uhm… want to surprise her… and I have something to see for myself."**

"**I get it… But I don't know how she would react if she finally found out." **The president looked at him seriously. **"She might take it the wrong way."**

"**What do you mean?" **Ren asked, quite unsure on what he was going on about.

"**Well, it's Kyoko-chan we're talking about, she might think that you intentionally didn't want to tell her because you find her a nuisance or something…" **Yashiro answered, sipping his wine. **"And It'll be hard for you to make her understand your feelings, right?"**

"**Since she's Love Me Section's No. 1" **Lory and Yashiro said in unison as they nodded in agreement.

Ren was deep in thought for a moment._ Was I wrong? But I don't think that it's like that._

Yashiro and President Lory both chuckled at Ren's puzzled expression. **"Well then, You two better head off now and rest." **He suggested.

"**Alright then." **Yashiro stood up as he nudged Ren out of his thoughts. **"Thank for the time and meal." **They bowed politely.

"**It was nice seeing you again, boss." **Ren smiled at the old man, sitting on the couch.

"**Same here." **He smiled back. **"Don't let your emotions get the best of you. Do remember that, okay?**

"**Yes." **And they left the room and passed Lory's attendant who just entered.

"**Excuse Me, Sir." **His attendant called out to him.

"**What is it?" **Lory asked as he stood up and stretched.

"**It seems that Sawara-san sent Ms. Mogami here to deliver some documents for you." **He told her silently as they both glanced at the door that just closed in front of them. **"She's on her way now as we speak."**

"**Seriously?" **He asked a bit shock. **"Talk about great timing." **This could get interesting. He grinned.

~**END of Chapter 13~**

**Onliafaze: **Thank You. Hihi. I just kinda felt that a good companionship is the best after a problematic and troublesome day. ;)

**Charlestonstexan: **I know right? Kyaaaah! Ren as a prince! I only saw that on one of the manga pages when he was sitting on a field of flowers with Princess Kyoko… but they were too small! T_T Thank You! I'll do my best!

Heyaaa! Sorry, couldn't update last night, Mom insist on going Shopping with her. Sigh.

I sped up the days and let Ren arrived already… I hope you don't mind… but I just can't wait anymore! Hihi. Anyway, it's not like Ren will stay in Japan for long anyway. =P **(Spoiler)**

Anyway, So what would happen next? Will they see each other? How will Kyoko react? These two have been keeping secrets from each other! How will it all reveal? And what about Sho? Just when he was all fired up and challenged with our dense Kyoko-chan… Even I think that Ren is too dense. Teehee.

Tune In for Next Chapters! The Extravagant Encounter of the two Love Birds! More Sho and Kyoko house scenes and imagine if how Ren would find out about the two living together!

Once again, I'll try to update Tomorrow! :3


	14. Please Say My Name

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Skip Beat.

**Chapter 14**

**Please say my name**

…

"**Idiot! Like I said, just go eat out with Shouko-san for dinner." **Kyoko yelled, walking along the ample lobby of LME. **"Huh? I don't know. What I'll have and how I'll have to do for dinner is none of your concern." **

"_**Fine fine. Just don't forget to go shopping." **_Sho replied from the other line. _**"And don't forget about the 'you know what'." **_He added in a whisper.

"**Yeah Yeah. I won't forget about your Pudding. Bye." **

"_**Shh Quiet-**_**DU **She rolled her eyes as she hung up. _He's like a stupid baby; it's annoying to take care of that guy. I can't believe I happily took care him before, what was I thinking? _She thought, disgustingly shaking her thoughts out of the distant memory.

She was on her way to deliver some documents at President Lory's office on the 15th floor, when her phone rung again.

**RING RING RING. **

She stared at it for a while. _That's odd, why is he calling now?_ She thought as she answered the phone.

"**Hello, Ren-kun?"**

"_**Ah, yes Kyoko. It's me, Good day to you."**_ He replied in a happy tone.

"**Yeah.. Uhm, is something wrong?" **She asked as she rode on the empty elevator.

"_**Oh, everything's fine. Why would you ask that? Do I sound funny?" **_He laughed a little.

"**No. Well, shouldn't you be sleeping right now? I mean, isn't it late at night there?" **She was a little confused now. **"But it doesn't seem like you are…" **_He sounds okay to me. _

Her elevator lifted up fast, on to her destination. _6__th__, 8__th__, 10__th__ … _

"_**About that… What are you doing right now? Are you busy the rest of the day?" **_Ren asked a mix of doubt and excitement seen on his face.

Yashiro who was behind the guy was already giggling himself to death. _I only just told him that we have the rest of the day off and he hurriedly picked up the phone and called her. _He snickered.

"**I'm just running a few errands at the office. Hmm, let's see, I'd just have to do some shopping later on and that's it." **She replied as she tilted her head to the side. **"But why do you ask?" **Almost at the top floor now, _12__th__, 13__th__…_

There was a few seconds of pause before he answered back.

"**Uh… well nothing in particular." **_She's at the office? Is she at LME too? _Oh, he wasn't expecting that. After remembering what Yashiro and Lory said before, he was a little tense but expectant to see her. **"Where are you?" **

_14th… _

"**At LME, On my way to President's Office!" **

_15__th__ floor._

**DING!**

And the elevator door swung open as if fate had bestowed them a blessing or a curse. It revealed the two people across each other, with their phone pressed on their ear. Both bewilderment and shock is roughly painted on their faces.

They both had their mouth hanging open. _NO WAY… _They thought, frozen stiff.

It seems like it took forever before someone broke the silence. **"Uhm, Kyo-**

**DING!**

By reflex she reached one of the button on the elevator and pressed it hard, Closing the door shut between them. It went down fast, as fast as her heart beating loudly inside her chest.

_W-WHAAAAT? _And then she remembered the phone she was holding.

"**R-ren-kun…?" **She said weakly. _That's right; it must have been my imagination. _**"I-I just saw s-someone that looks just like you… just now…" **She was still nervous. _I-Impossible… right? __It shouldn't be him. He would have told me..._

He was able to sense the uneasy tone in Kyoko's voice.

"**Kyoko."** He inhaled deeply.** "That was me. You just saw me and shut the elevator closed on my face." **He said in a stern voice.

"**Eh?" **She asked, couldn't believe what she was hearing. **"T-that was you…?"**

"**Yes. I came back to Japan, today." **He answered with a weak smile.

**DU DU DU DU **The phone was hung up.

Yashiro, who just watched the unexpected event unfold before his very eyes, also felt tense and was so surprise just like the two. Perhaps Ren is thinking the same thing he does right now. _How would she feel about this?_ They were both afraid to find out the answer._ Also, this seems like De Javu…_

The two men just stood there in shock and waited for the elevator to come back up.

_Isn't this supposed to be a happy reunion? I messed up. _He frowned, running his hand through his hair and showing such a painful expression that can tore one's heart to pieces.

**DING!**

The elevator came back up, opening the door wide it exposed Kyoko who was still inside the empty shack, bowing her half body in a straight line.

Both men were shocked, seeing her still inside. But Ren also noticed something else, her hands, balled-up in fist on her lap, was trembling- shaking and clutching her skirt tight.

"**I-I'm sorry, Tsuruga-san…" **She said which immediately pained his heart. **"I… I didn't know that you were… coming today." **She clenched her fist tighter, a mixed of emotions flowing inside her body. _I don't have the right to be mad or to be sad. I don't. It's not like I need to know everything about him. _This sour thoughts made her heart ache even more.

She bowed down her body further, trying to hide that hurting expression she's making.

"**Kyoko, I…" **Ren started as she hesitantly tried to reach out to her fragile being.

"**It's a little unexpected… but-" **She immediately raised her head up and said with a forced smile **"It's nice to finally see you again." **Seeing her make a face like that pinched his heart quite harder than before.

He felt bad, not telling her about him coming back just because of his selfish reason and making her misunderstand the situation. He wanted to reassure her that he came back for her and he wanted her to welcome him with happily and sweetly with a smile... not like this- trembling in pain.

_I can't believe I hurt the woman that I love. I was too careless. _Ren then dashed forward to where Kyoko was, cutting the distance between them.

And he grabbed her… he pulled her in his big and warm arms and not wanting to let go.

"**EH?" **She was shocked, frozen stiff. And then the elevator closed its doors, leaving the two inside, alone.

His manager who was just standing outside smiled, as he felt a gush of relief and mushiness came through him. **"Oh, Ren. You just couldn't resist it." **He muttered.

…**.**

He wrapped his arms around her, like a kid scared of being left alone; one hand was on her head, feeling her soft hair between his fingers, and the other hand was on her waist- Both gripping tightly and securely. _How I miss her… this scent, this touch… this feeling._

She blushed with him holding her like that. _What's happening? _She was both nervous, confused and hoping he wouldn't hear the sound of her heart beating loudly in her chest. One thing's for sure though, she's somewhat happy, being in his arms like this. She missed him too… so much. His touch, his smell…

But this wasn't right. Because for all she knows, He didn't want to see her today… nor tomorrow or the next day! _That's why he didn't tell me he would come back early…right? _She grimaced. _I should stop thinking like I'm someone special…_

"**Tsuruga-sa-**

"**Kyoko, please say my name." **Ren said in a clear tone by her ear.

"**Eh? W-what?" **She didn't know why he was saying this now, she doesn't understand.

"**Say my name, Kyoko! Please…" **He pleaded as his hug tightened and he buried his head on her shoulders, beside her neck. _I don't want the distance between us that I felt just now… and I don't want you to apologize to me. It… hurts._

She felt him hurting inside and was worried.

"**I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I would come back today… I just… thought of surprising you." **He explained still holding her tight. **"I know it seems silly but I just wanted to see how you would react… And because I was also worried about you and that Fuwa. I wanted to see things for myself."**

"**I… please don't take it the wrong way. If you're thinking that you're a bother to me, you're wrong." **He pulled his face away to look into her eyes, staring back at his. **"The main reason I came back here was really for you."**

Confusion and doubt was still written on her face, he frowned and rested his forehead on hers.** "You're very important to me." **She felt her heart skipped a beat. **DOKI!**

He closed his eyes. **"I didn't mean to make you feel bad or for things to turn out this way. Kyoko, I'm so-**

He stopped when he felt a gentle hand caressed his head and soft hair. **"I understand, Ren-kun." **She said as she finally relaxed in his arms. **"There's no need to apologize. I wouldn't want to hear that from you." **She added.

He opened his eyes and loosened his grip and just then he saw her charming face, blushing red with a glowing brown eyes staring back at him.

"**Welcome Back." **She smiled sweetly at him which moved his aching heart and healed it completely. He felt both happiness and relieved when she leaned on his chest.

He moved his right arm and wrapped it around her small shoulders. **"I'm back." **He whispered.

It turned out to be awesome reunion for the two of them in the end.

They both liked it, the warmth and comfortabilty they both felt, holding each other close.

"**You best fit here." **He said.

"**Hmm? Where?" **She asked, looking at him.

"**In my arms." **He finally answered, staring at her eyes lovingly.

She flushed red like a riped tomato and looked away from his mesmerizing gaze in an instant. She wasn't used to these kinds of moments that send butterflies in her stomach.

Kyoko also, already felt conscious of their distance. She was very happy but it made her heart beat faster and her head, really dizzy. Ren just chuckled at her reaction, still not willing to let her go.

…

**DING! **

And the doors swung open once again which made the two jumped. It opened at the middle floor and closed again immediately when no one rode along.

They both exhaled in relief at the same time and it made them laughed.

Come to think of it, why did it take so long for the elevator's door to open?

Turns out the ever eccentric President, was watching the whole time and now chuckling happily by himself… at the control room.

…

…

…

**Meanwhile:**

He glared at the TV screen, like he saw someone he wanted to disappear.

"**Shouko, what time does this recording ends?" **He asked his manager who was busy writing notes.

They were inside his waiting room, waiting for his recording to start.

"**Depends on when you can finish on doing it well." **She answered him back. **"Why? Are you bored already?" **

"**Not really. In fact things started to get interesting." **He grinned as he turned the TV screen Off.

**"Looks like I just have to do some shopping with someone." **He snickered.

**~END of Chapter 14~**

What will happen next? Ren's secret was safely out of the bag, but how about Kyoko's? Will their love blossom or turn for the worse? And would Sho ruin everything? What is he planning? Shopping? Who would Kyoko go with? And what about dinner?

Tune in for the Next Chapters! 3

**Onliafaze: **Hihi. Sho is really such a bastard! He was like living with her for practically his whole life but it's just now that he realized how alluring she is! LOL. Yeah, slowly, things will patch up!

Gomen! I promised I would upload yesterday, but my Mom took me sight seeing for the whole two days! It wasn't bad… That's why I got distracted for a moment. HIHI.


	15. Did You Get The Strawberry Pudding?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Skip Beat~ ^_^ Teehee.

Finally updated! Been busy yesterday. *sigh* Enrollment was such a hassle.

**Chapter 15**

**Did you get the Strawberry Pudding?**

They were walking side by side on the lobby of LME with Yashiro trailing behind; both of them have such wonderful smiles on their faces that made his witty manager satisfied.

After the heart-racing and heart-warming reunion they had earlier, they immediately went back together at the President's Office to hand the documents she was supposed to deliver. Getting a few looks grins and snickers from Lory and Yashiro was no escape, of course. It was quite hard to act like nothing happened on their part and act normal.

"_**You're very important to me."**_

She suddenly blushed when she remembered Ren said that to her in such a serious and subtle voice. _Did he really mean it? Like when he C-confess? _She glanced at him walking beside her, looking straight ahead.

His face was still as flawless as ever... She was entranced! Such smooth skin, and soft-looking lips… and those eyes.. Her eyes then trailed down his big and broad shoulders and long arms… which held her tightly just now….

She suddenly gasped and turned away quickly when she saw him looking at her. She felt embarrassed. _Did he see me stare at him? _

Ren laughed happily to himself when he saw her do that. Guess it goes to show that his looks can affect her too.

"**Excuse Me, Kyoko-chan." **A girl's voice called out. She came in front of them, holding out a piece of paper.

"**Y-Yes?" **Kyoko said with a smile and felt relieved for the distraction.

"**Sorry to disturb you." **She bowed to her and her companions and immediately blushed when Ren smiled at her. **"Ah, well… Can I ask you to fill out this form right now?" **She kindly handed the piece of paper to her.

Kyoko stared at it for a while and nodded. **"Okay then. But uhm… You guys can go ahead if you want to." **She told the two men standing beside her. She doesn't want them to go yet, they still have lots to talk about and catch up on… especially Ren, but it would be rude to ask them to wait for her.

"**No. We'll wait for you." **Ren replied as if he read her mind, may be the same thoughts were going through his head.

"**Are you sure?" **She asked looking at them.

"**Of course, Kyoko-chan. We can wait for you to finish." **Yashiro assured her with a smile.

"**Okay then. This won't be long." **She said as she giggled happily and moved to a counter to write. He found her movements quite charming, guess he really do miss her, huh?

Ren gazed at her and a smile stretched out from his lips. _She's still as beautiful as ever. _He thought. True enough she really was beautiful. He stared at her for a long time and would smile whenever she laughed at the mistakes she would make with the writing.

"**The way she dresses has quite improved."** Yashiro suddenly whispered in his charge's ear which made Ren flinched in surprise. _He must have seen me staring at her…_

But having heard his comment he quickly paid attention to what Kyoko was wearing today. She wore a light brown plaid skirt with the length just above her knees. She paired it off with a white long-sleeved polo, with a ribbon collar on it. And it matches perfectly with her cute flats.

"**I mean, look at her, she looks… adorable!" **Yashiro gleefully whimpered as he pointed at Kyoko who was busy writing at the counter.

"**Un. That's true." **He replied. _There were also a lot of changes in her, like her hair- it's seems longer now, falling down her back.. And the way her clothes hug and emphasized her figure perfectly. _A sudden tint of red came to his face at the last sentence. She doesn't put a lot of make-up but she looks much better than the ones who thickly wore them.

But he wasn't sure whether to be happy with that or not, since that would mean new rivals for him. Not that they could ever match up to our Prince, but it would just cause him a lot of trouble. Kijima and that bastard Sho was bad enough, he wouldn't want some more to interfere. He sighed and shook his head slightly.

_But she really is beautiful…_ He thought once again as he looked at her... _And soft, her hair was smooth and silky, and she also smelled sweet and irresistible… _His thoughts flew far away now.

He gloomed. _What the heck am I thinking about? _His heart fluttered at the memory of holding her and his hand couldn't resist on doing it again.

Yashiro worried about Ren's sudden reaction. _Did I tease him too much? _

"**Sorry to make you wait!" **Kyoko was done and was dashing towards them.

The two men immediately composed themselves and smiled back in reply.

"**It's alright." **Ren replied.** "Well then, shall we go?"**

"**Eh? Where to?" **She didn't know that they would go somewhere together today. _Is this the date? _She panicked in her mind.

"**You said you needed to do some shopping today, so I decided to accompany you there, if that's alright." **He replied as he tilted his head cutely on the side. It was like a slap to her face but it relieved her from the stress and nervousness if it was in fact, the date, of course.

She let out a forced laughed, a little embarrass.** "It's alright but… I wouldn't want to trouble you." **

"**It's really okay, Kyoko-chan! We both have the rest of the day off." **Yashiro inserted, helping Ren along the way! **"Well, he does to be exact. I have to attend a seminar today." **

"**Eh? You do?" **Ren asked, a bit surprised. Seriously, he does!

"**Hai! And if I don't leave now, I'll be late." **He tapped his watch. **"It's a seminar for us managers, you know. It's held every year and I never missed a session since I became one!" **He proudly declared, placing both his hands on his waist. The two clapped in amazement.

"**I never knew about that." **He said, scratching his chin.

"**I just never told you." **He shrugged. **"All of us managers here at LME attend that you know."**

"**Really?" **Kyoko reacted, quite dumbfounded. **"It's like a secret alliance or something?"**

"**Hn, not really. All managers, even from different agencies, go there too." **He answered. **"It's not really highly publicized. But it is a grand event for us." **He appealed as the two nodded in response.

"**Oops, I guess I have to go ahead of you guys now. It'll ruin my perfect attendance record." **He said, grinning at Ren. Well, Like Manager like charge!

He slowly moved towards Kyoko and held her hand in his. **"It was nice seeing you again, Kyoko-chan! I missed you, really!" **He declared happily.

"**Un, Same for me, Yashiro-kun! It was really nice seeing you again." **She beamed. **"I'll see you later, then. And do enjoy the seminar." **

"**Take Care, Yashiro-san. I'll see you tomorrow then." **Ren bid his good bye.

Yashiro waved to the two love birds and at the same time, a huge smirk filled across his face. **"Better for those two to be alone for now." **He giggled. But seriously, he is really going to attend a seminar.

…

…

They silently walked towards the parked car; Ren opened the door for the passenger seat and led Kyoko in. While him, obviously took the driver seat and drove the car.

He put on his seat belt and stole a few glances at her female passenger, looking comfortable while gazing out the window and somewhat in a good mood. Her sweet scent and aura filled the small space inside the car which made him more aware that she is really with him.

He let out a small laugh in which she heard. **"What is it?" **she asked, turning to him.

"**Well, it's just that… it has been a while since I saw you sitting beside me at the passenger seat." **He slowly looked at her. **"It feels good, driving with you again." **

Even though they were small and trivial moments it would mean a lot when you're with the one you love.

"**Un. Me too." **She agreed. **"I missed this kind of things that we usually do together." **She blurted her honest feelings which made our prince blushed and stared at her longingly, wanting to let go of the steering wheel and grab this adorable little thing beside him.

"**Y-Yeah." **He said as he turned back to face the road. He wouldn't want them to die now would he?

**...**

**CLINK. **

The seat belt made a sound as she struggled to pull it on herself. It won't budge. She furrowed her brow in annoyance and tried to grip it once more.

Ren notice her troubled and found it cute. He slowed down the car and gently hit the break, just on time for the red light to appear on the traffic light.

He slowly removed his seat belt and went over to her side and shifted his body side ward. **"Eh?" **Kyoko was shocked with his unexpected actions.

His big frame was on top of her, slowly brushing his skin to hers. His long, smooth neck was just literally an inch apart from her face… her lips. She smelled his fragrance, such a strong and alluring aroma.

Their situation made her flushed red at the distance and close proximity they share now- It was making her dizzy and her heart pounded like crazy now. _What is he doing? More like, what should I do?_

He on the other hand sensed and felt her warm breath along his neck, that sent chills down his spine and how her firm gaze where directed toward him. Oh the thrill!

He moved his hands slowly to finish his task- trying to enjoy the moment they're in a little longer.

But alas! It was almost time for the light to go green. He rolled his eyes; he then effortlessly grabbed the belt and pulled it across her small body then locked it tight on the side.

They both sighed, one for relieved and the other for disappointment.

"**T-Thank you." **She told him as the car started to move.

"**You're Welcome." **He smiled and looked at her and to his surprise; she was blushing redder than a red tomato.

Felt him looking, she looked down and made an excuse. **"That… well, surprised me." **She let out a small laugh.

He nodded and quickly turned his face back on the road before she sees the expression on his flawless face. That's right; he was happily smirking to himself. His grip tightened at the steering wheel, making sure he controlled himself, not to attack this irresistible and pure maiden beside him.

…

…

They finally arrived at Z Grocery Store. Well, it was one of the few stores in town that sells the best quality of that freaking Strawberry Pudding.

"**We're here now." **He declared as he unbuckled his seat belt. **"It's a pretty big place… and further than any grocery store. Why did you choose to come here?" **He asked, opening the car doors.

"**Ah well..." **She can't tell him now, could she? That he was grocery shopping for her and Sho, since they live together blah blah… There was no way in hell would she want to ruin the happy mood now.

His eyes furrowed at her silence.

"**I have to do some shopping and strawberry pudding is needed for a friend who's currently staying over." **She laughed a little as she went out of the car. **"They sell the best ones here."**

"**Oh I see. " **He smiled back in relief. _It must be Moko-san… since its strawberry it has to be a girl right? _He wondered, she only has one girl friend that would stay over at her home.

…

They took a cart and went inside the big grocery store. There were more people than usual but it's not to the point where it would trouble the two stars.

She quickly and expertly grabbed the items she needed and checked each and everyone of them carefully before tossing it in the cart.

He stared at her, looking intently at the eggs, she seems like having trouble choosing one. He gently smiled at her, looking like a good housewife. _I wonder how she would be if she became my wife?" _And imaginations ran through his head.

"**Hey!" **He snapped out of his dream when she heard him call. **"I think this is better, don't you?" **She asked him, holding up a carton of good quality eggs.

He nodded and smiled in response. **"Alrighty!" **She then started to push the cart. He would have been glad to do that job for her but she refused to let him do so, saying that he most probably is tired from the flight earlier and as well as driving for them. He just sighed, feeling a little useless now.

"**Look at that, she's so cute! Isn't she an artist?"**

"**Yeah. She looks cuter in person…"**

"**Wanna go say hi? She looks like she's alone…" **

"**Maybe we can take her out for some fun tonight?"**

Ren raised his brow at hearing some snickering boys laughing while talking about _her _Kyoko like a pack of hungry wolves.

She was currently at the bread section reaching for one but the one she wanted was too high for her. She would have jumped up to get it but she felt a little conscious since she was wearing a skirt.

This was one of Kyoko's downfalls, she was too dense to watch and be cautious of her surroundings. She doesn't even realize her own looks and appeal, so he couldn't blame the guys too since she… well, looked innocent, defenseless and cute! A definite target.

"**Now's our chance, go help her out, then you know what to do." **One of the boys said which pissed him.

Then in the blink of an eye, Ren dashed elegantly to her and stood behind her, making sure no distance was seen between them. And then he reached his hand up to where her hand was reaching and grabbed the bread smoothly.

"**Is this it?" **He smiled down to the blushing Kyoko.

"**Geh!" **But she was shocked when she saw his 'gentleman' smile. _Did I do something wrong? _She panicked. Her little demons peeked through her shoulders.

"**Thanks… but uhm, are you okay?" **She asked, on guard this time.

"**What? Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" **He replied, blinding him with that smile.

_He is definitely mad! _

"**Darn! She's with someone? Not to mention... Tsuruga Ren!" **The guys whispered, starting to back away.

"**So the rumors were true? They really are going out?" **More whispers can be heard which made Kyoko anxious thinking that maybe this was what's troubling her senpai.

She grabbed a hold of the cart and said. **"I'm sorry, Re- **She stopped, it wasn't wise if she called him by his first name now, would it? **"I mean, Tsuruga-san… seems like I'm causing unnecessary trouble and attention for you." **She let out a forced laugh

Ren noticed her sudden gloominess. _She must have misunderstood again. _He sighed. He could careless about the rumors… in fact he would gladly want those to become reality.

He drew near her and placed his hands on the cart as well, locking her inside his arms.

"**Eh?" **She blushed as his chest gently brushed on her back.

There were a few gasped and camera clicking from the small crowd.

"**Remember before I left, I told you how I felt right?" **He whispered to her in a clear voice which only the two of them can hear.

Well, the Grocery store wasn't the best place to do all this but, what the heck! He needed to pummel in this head and heart of hers that he was serious.

Kyoko froze and became flustered even more; remembering what happened then and just nodded in response.

"**I was serious back then, and even up to now, I still am." **He added, resting his head forward on her shoulders.

She didn't respond which made him frowned.

"**Do you believe me?" **He asked in a serious tone.

"**Yes. I understand, Ren-kun." **She blushed deeper as she said that, starting to feel relaxed.

She has to believe him now, doesn't she? I mean he would go all lengths, even here at a public place to show his intimacy for her, just for her to truly believe him. She sighed. **"I believe you… but a-about the reply…" **She then started to play with her fingers.

He laughed at her reaction, **"That can still wait a little longer." **He told her as he let go of the cart, setting her free from his caged grasp.

"**Well then, what's next on the list?" **He asked. **"Did you get the Strawberry Pudding?" **He was happier now that he was able to make her believe him. Such progress he's making!

"**Not yet, it's on the last aisle." **She said and this time, she let him push the cart while she walked side by side with him. They're like newlyweds going shopping together, picking up a few things and having a great time.

…

"**There it is!" **She yelled, pointing at the top most shelves of the sweets section. Knowing she won't be able to reach it, he went and grabbed the pudding himself.

"**Is this it?" **He turned to Kyoko, holding out a pack of pudding.

And before she could answer, someone beat her to it.

"**I prefer this brand." **A deep voice said. He walked closer to Ren and tossed him another pack of pudding. **"I want this one, other than that one." **It was Sho, putting on a provoking expression in front of Ren.

Ren glared at him. _What does this have to do with you? _He thought while Kyoko froze and started to panic. _Why the hell is this guy here? He should be at a dinner with Shouko!_ She was thinking hard on how to escape this ugly situation safely.

Sho walked pass him and went to her, peeking inside the cart. **"Guess you got everything we need… Wait! Where's the strawberry ice cream?" **He complained.

She raised an eyebrow at him. **"What? Didn't you just have a whole galloon of that last time? There's no need for that this time around, you gluttonous strawberry eating jerk!" **

"**What did you say?" **

The two continued to argue about the things in the cart like they live together and Ren surely didn't like it. The familiarity they both share now, made him mad with jealousy. How dare this bastard ruin their perfect moment together!

He suddenly tossed the puddings inside the cart which startle thee two fools, making them jump. **"What are you guys talking about? Kyoko?" **He said, smiling his anger away. Kyoko flinched and her demons started to come out sensing a strong sense of anger from this man.

_Oh no! This is bad. _She shivered. **"It's uhm… well, you see… Ren-kun, I…" **She didn't know how to tell him properly.

Sho glowered at her, hearing them refer to each other by their first names and the way she looked nervous right now. _Tch. Seems like she didn't tell him and now, she's afraid for him to find out and get mad at her. _He didn't like it at all and he decided to take the matter into his own hands.

A wide grin spread across his face **"She's obviously shopping for the two of us. We live together now, in case you don't know." **He blurted out, getting a surprise look from the two in response, and then followed by a stern death glare from Ren.

Silence filled the air; slow breathing and her heart loudly pumping are the only sounds she was able to hear. Oh she was not expecting this one.

**~END of Chapter 15~**

**Charlestonstexan: **Arigatou! Teehee. ^_^ I made it as heart warming as possible in the end. I'll do my best!

**Onliafaze: **Guess you have too! LOL! ^_^ Yeah, it was practically solved in one go! Kyoko can do this! Though, she should'[ve told him from the start… poor Ren, he's an outcast again! Bastard Fuwa. -_-

Kyoko and Ren are finally okay with each other but Sho just have to show his face and ruin everything! How will this event turn out? And what will Ren do? Kyoko, do your best!


	16. So, Burger and Eggs?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Skip Beat.

**Chapter 16**

**So then, Burger and Eggs?**

The urging sensation of wanting to punch this guy in front of him is slowly rising up because what he heard from him just now was something he wasn't happy about. He stood still in his place, frozen from shock and anger but he knew better than to cause uproar right now- this was not the right place to talk things out.

He glanced at the woman whom he cared about more than anything in the world, already panicking and obviously, she wasn't expecting this to happen either, does she? He wanted to get mad at her… _Why didn't she tell me? _But he couldn't.

He exhaled deeply and said; **"Really now? You're living together?" **The girl was startled and the other guy just smirked at him. **"I guess Kyoko just forgot to tell me about it, seeing it to be just a trivial matter for her." **He smiled ever so brightly, trying to hide his anger away. He doesn't know whether it was really a trivial matter for her or not, he just hoped that it was. He wouldn't want to find out that they were living together because they were already in that kind of relationship.

_She promised that she would tell me if she had fallen in love with some other guy. That's why it's impossible for them to be in that kind of relationship, right? They should not be dating. _He thought, finding out a way to calm his anger down.

"**Huh? What did you just say?" **Sho got angry at his comment, maybe because it was true; Kyoko didn't mind much of him even though they were already under one roof.

Seeing Sho's immediate reaction, Ren smirked. Seems like it was partly true.

**SLAP!**

The two turned to Kyoko, whose cheeks were flaming red. She slapped her face hard! She needed to snap out of it and do something fast because leaving the situation like this, is definitely not a good idea.

She straightened out her face and gave a small bow to Ren. **"I'm sorry about this, Ren-kun." **She looked up. **"If it's alright, I'll explain everything later." **She added with sheer determination in her eyes.

It pained his heart a little, knowing that it was all true. They are living together. He replied with a nod and a bright smile.

"**Geh!" **She knew this was coming. _He's surely angry! _Nevertheless, she still felt relieved that he was still willing to listen to her and that made her guilt pile up even more. _It was stupid of me. _

Ren pushed the cart off to the counter for it to be paid, with Kyoko still walking by his side.

_Tch! What's with this atmosphere? They are still comfortable with being next to each other after that? _ He gritted his teeth. He felt like there was this some sort of bond between those two that he could no longer break apart. Oh hell! He did not like it, because he still firmly believed that he and Kyoko have a better and destined bond between them. It was like that in Shoujo mangas, right.

He dashed over to the two and was about to help with the groceries when Ren suddenly said: **"You like Strawberry pudding?" **He stopped and stood still, slowly turned his head to see his rival's smirking face while Kyoko started to giggle.

Oh, he clearly forgot about that one. His secret, exposed! _Will he use that to blackmail me? _He thought, all sorts of scary imaginations started to run through his head.

"**Hn. S-So what?" **He replied with pride. **"There's nothing wrong with that. Girls find it cute! They would dig it!"**

… **?**

… A sudden cold wind blew. Ren and Kyoko just shrugged. _Was that it? Tch. _They smirked at the same time. It was the only thing Sho could think of to redeem himself but it failed. Who was he kidding? If girls would find it cute, he would have publicized it a long time a go!

He blushed from embarrassment and walked off, carrying some groceries with him. He would not want for the other customers in the store to find out, now would he?

He opened his car's back door and placed in the groceries. **"She would ride home with me, obviously."**

The two came with more plastic of groceries in their hands. Seeing Sho's car opened, Kyoko hurriedly placed the grocers there. It shocked Ren and made Sho smile with delight.

_Is she going home with him and leave me? _He grimaced. If she would do that, he would not hesitate to flatten that jerk's, car tires.

She took off the ones that Ren was still carrying, which he was reluctant to give, and placed them in the car.

**TUNK! **Placing everything there, he closed his car door. He spun the keys in his hand, feeling all victorious and satisfied which made Ren glare at him. **"So then, shall we go, Kyoko?" **

"**Huh? What do you mean?" **The men look at her, confused.

"**Aren't you going to ride home with me, huh? You did place the grocers here." **He replied, holding the door to the passenger's seat open wide.

"**Why would I go home with you? The last time you drove me, I thought I was gonna die." **She replied in a stern voice. Ren and Sho were surprise.

"**You mean…?" **Sho's eyes widened as she walked over to Ren. _I even asked Shouko to attend her Seminar and leave just so I could pick you up, and this is how I get repaid?_

"**You can take home the goods; I will go home with Ren-kun." **Kyoko said with a determined look on her face. Ren was surprised; he was not anticipating this one and it made him glow with happiness inside!

Sho was very angry. He came here in the first place to make sure she would not see or be with Ren, but alas! He came too late.

He loudly slammed the car door loudly and stomped over to her. **"What are you saying? Why won't you go home with me? We live together, don't we? It's more convenient for us!" **

Kyoko did not respond and that annoyed him **"Come on, Kyoko. Why would you waste time and trouble that guy ****when I'm here?"**

_That's right. This jerk is here, and if he would take me home, I would not have to trouble Ren-kun. It's really practical… But I… don't want him to go. I still have to explain myself and… I want to spend more time with him. What is this? _

She blushed and glanced at Ren. _It is as if I do not want to be apart from him, right now. _Ren smiled genuinely at her reaction.

But Sho did not like the face she was making. In his own opinion, it is somewhat ridiculous, feeling all mushy over that guy.

So he grabbed her by the hand and pulled her away from his this dreadful man, before things could get worse for him if he won't make a move now. _I have to get her back with me, even if I have to do it forcefully. _He gripped her hard on her wrist, which made Kyoko winced in pain.

She tried to break free but his grip was too strong for her. She squirmed some more and huffed, **"Sho let go- **

He suddenly stopped when a pair of strong hands gripped his shoulder. He turned to look and inevitably saw Ren's glaring face, straight at him. Apparently, he would not just stand by and watch her be dragged away forcefully by another guy, now would he? - And it was his rival, nonetheless.

"**She said let go." **He said it in a low but serious and threatening voice, along with that livid expression on his face that seemed like he was ready to cut this bastard's head off in a minute. Sure enough, that frightened him, making him let go of his strong hold on Kyoko's small wrist in an instant.

Once Sho set her free, Ren hurriedly pulled Kyoko and placed her behind him, making a protective stance between her and Sho. How dare he touch her so forcefully! You made our prince extremely angry!

"**She said that she would go home with me, so it will be ME who will drive her home." **He said in an unwavering tone. He was thinking of pummeling him down to the ground if he would argue and compellingly take her away once again.

He was dead serious this time. Sho was like a caged bird now, with nowhere to run but to stay put and do what he is told. This scene was like Ren being the prince and saving the damsel in distress, which makes him the villain. Now that does not seem like something that he would want.

He was reluctant to admit it, but it seemed like he cannot do anything about this situation. He looked at her, who was standing behind this tall and muscular man. _Guess I would get you back some other time. _He irritably thought, seeing her blushing at Ren, at least a little thankful that he cannot see her expression.

He doesn't like it but, this time, he lost. **"Tch." **He walked back to his car and sat right in. He was too cool to be in a fight now.

The other two exhaled in relief. **"Are you alright?" **The prince asked our damsel in distress.

"**Un." **She nodded. There was no bruise or anything on her wrist so he believed her and led them both to his car. He opened the door for her and even buckled up her seat belt before he does it for him, himself.

He started the engine when he saw Sho's red sports car pass in front of them. He was driving fast, surely, it was because of his bad mood.

Kyoko just looked down and grimaced. She knew Sho came to pick her up and was thankful for that, but it was wrong of him to intrude between her and Ren. _Stupid Shotarou! _She almost let out a sigh of grief.

She wasn't that heartless and stupid, in her mind, she know that she was at fault too.

Ren saw the sad face that his passenger was making and it made him frowned. _Was she sad because I hurt that jerk?_

It did not matter to him whether he pained that jerk but if that would make her feel sad, then he would rather keep his anger all to himself. He felt a twitch of pain in his heart, thinking she still cared about him.

He might want to go see a doctor tomorrow, since his heart has been surprised and wounded countless of time today.

The car started to move when she spoke, breaking the aggravating silence. **"Uhm, is it alright for you to go out and eat dinner with me today?" **She looked at him curiously.

"**Yes, I would love that. Was that a rhetoric question?" **He laughed at her silliness. No matter what happens, she was still and always will be important and precious for him. And he clearly would not want her to go back home now, knowing that jerk was with her. He glared at the thought.

"**Really?" **She said quite to loudly in a bright voice. **"That's great!" **She felt so relieved, to his surprise.

"**So then, burger and eggs?" **He asked, amused. There was no reason to spend dinner, gloomily now, is there.

"**Yes!" **She beamed, seeing him brighten up even just a little bit.

She does not understand why but she disliked it very much when he was not happy, especially if she caused it. When he is hurt, somehow she felt pained too. _What is this feeling? I couldn't possibly be….? _She suddenly shook her head thinking of the impossibility of what she thought of… that may be, she seriously bear feelings for him, that he was able to unlock that box she kept buried in her a long time ago.

Her thoughts flew off as they drove to the Diner in the midst of the cold night sky.

…

…

"**Delicious!" **Kyoko commented after eating her mouth-watering, burger steak and eggs. Her tummy was full and happy, just like her and her Senpai. Amazingly enough, he finished his plate too, all cleaned up!

They talked and chatted while they ate, catching up to the times they missed. However, of course, the main subject will not be as elusive as it ought to be. At some point, she was going to have to explain to him.

"**So, I'll drive you home." **He declared as he stood up and held his hand out to help her.

"**Un, thanks." **She replied and took his hand, thinking it was just to help her up.

"**Where do you stay now?" **He asked her, his tone suddenly became serious. He gripped tight of her cold and delicate hand in his. She flinched at the sudden contact when he did that.

She knew where this was going so she did not shake his hand away and kept it just like that. His touch made her feel comfortable and it was as if he was saying that she could tell everything to him now, no more secrets, no more lies.

She exhaled. **"I currently live at a luxurious condominium near my school… with Sho." **After hearing his name released from her lips, he became tensed and he automatically tightened his grip on her hand. She felt it and was on the impulse to continue with explaining. **"Director Izumi was the one who arranged it for us." **

They exited the restaurant, and were walking hand in hand at the side walk, under the bright full moon, both their expressions, serious. Walking after the meal is good for burning fats after a meal, yah know! (~-_^)~

"**The Director? Is this related to your Drama?" **He was thinking that it was plausible; she and Sho are taking part at the same drama after all. _But what was it for?_ _More importantly, it meant that she did not take part in it on her own, right? _He felt delighted and relief that what he feared for the most, is not there..

She glanced at him, watching his expression. **"Yes. I did tell you about my training, didn't I? My new place now is complete with all the musical equipments that we would need for practice and it also has the top of the line, security." **

Ren just nodded in response. **"Well, the Director said that it would be much more convenient and time-saving if we practice at home together, and the only way to do that is if we're under one roof." **She added.

Ren was deep in thought now; it was certainly a good idea for the production and filming. The more time for practice, the more she learns and the better the performance. He sighed in grief, which shocked Kyoko. She thought that it was going oh-so-well!

He was grieved now. The Director's decision was not bad, in fact, it was practical. Therefore, he cannot complain or ask Kyoko to move out of the house and leave the bastard alone. This time, he held her hand even tighter, controlling his untamed jealousy, which made her winced. She had no idea what he was thinking about, but surely it must be something far from being nice.

"**For how long will you stay with him?"** Ren asked as he looked up the dark skyline. He was wondering for how long can he keep his composure and control himself from not barging inside the house everyday just to make sure she's safe.

It was a dreadful feeling for him. He disliked the fact that her beloved Kyoko lives together with that Sho but he cannot argue with the fact that it is for a good reason.

_Darn! Why does it have to be that bastard? _Not that it would make any difference if it were with another man.

"**For a month or so." **She replied, tilting her head to the side.

So he has to be cautious and be agitated for a month, huh? Well, this sucks.

They were nearing the car when Ren suddenly pulled her to him and wrapped his warm and protective arms around her shoulders.

She flushed red, and once again, for the millionth time, her heart pounded loudly inside her chest. _W-what is he doing? _She thought, feeling dizzy from the sudden rush of blood pumped into her head. LOL!

**"H-Hey?" **

"**Kyoko." **He said in a low voice, his eyes closed.

"**Yes?" **She replied immediately. Butterflies start to flutter inside her stomach when he said her name, it was a tingling and lovely sound that made her want to respond and hear it repeatedly.

"**Kyoko!" **It became a little louder this time and her heart went DOKI DOKI!

"**Y-Yes, Ren-kun?" **She replied once again, confused this time. _What is happening?_

He squeezed her tighter. He smiled upon hearing his name from her lips and the way she would answer immediately when he called her name.

"**Promise me that you would be more cautious and on guard now that you're living with Fuwa-san." **He declared in a serious tone. He was trying to hide his expression and compose his voice.

"**Eh? What?" **She does not know what he was going on about now. She had always been on guard around him, wasn't she?

He rolled his eyes and pulled her back, his hands on her shoulders. **"I said, be careful around him. You are a woman and he is a man! Moreover, you live together now. Who knows what he might try to do to you?" **

He became irritated when he remembered what happened that sickening Valentine's Day- the day Sho took her first kiss. He was able to do that kind of thing in front of all those people, what more if they were alone? He was panicking in his mind now. _Shit! How can I protect her? _He already provoked Sho, who knows what he plans to do to get back at him.

Ren looked straight into her clear and yet confused eyes. **"I don't want anything bad to happen to you. You are much too precious to me and you can't even understand that." **He said in a shaky voice, with pain reflected into his deep eyes.

"**And it irritates me more now, thinking that you would be living with that guy for a month. I am not even sure if you will be okay by yourself… How can I protect you then?" **He suddenly hugged her back again, his arms on her shoulders and waist. He felt like losing her... he is having such a hard time, trying to make her understand.

"**Kyoko, please understand that I care for you a lot because I really do love you." **He added, all emotions flowing into him now and it made her speechless. It was the only way to make her comprehend that he was serious.

"**Do me a favor and take good care of yourself as well. Protecting you, I can't do it alone." **He pleaded with all his might, hoping that it would make her understand what he is going through, right now. He was so afraid, afraid that things might go out of hand and the worst thing could happen. **"It won't always be like what it were before, me acting as just your Senpai."**

His squeezed her even tighter now, he did not know what else to do just for her to understand every single word that he meant. _Was my feelings too shallow that it would not even reach you? _

**DRIP.**

Ren suddenly pulled her away to look at her when he felt a droplet of water fell on his skin and she started to sniff.

His eyes widened at the sight of her. _She's crying? _He panicked! It is definitely bad, making a girl cry, especially her. **SNIFF SNIFF.**

He gently let go of her and wondered if what he did was too much. _So this is what the President said about not letting my emotions get the best of me…_ He sighed and placed a hand on Kyoko's shaking shoulders.

"**Kyoko, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to- **He stopped speaking when she shook her head from side to side, not wanting him to continue.

"**I-I…" **She trailed between sniffs.

"**What is it?" **He started to worry now. He caused too much trouble today… today was very not a good day for him and his heart. He just made her cry because he was hurt but he did not mean to pain her as well... He grimaced. **"Kyoko I-**

"**I'm so sorrrrry, Ren-kuuuun!" **She started to wail like a little kid who got her candy stolen which startled our currently out of it, prince charming. **SNIFF SNIFF**

He was too dumbfounded to speak! She gently wiped her tears away and said: **"I'm sorry… I caused you a lot of trouble and pain." **She started, speaking in a subtle and serious voice.

"**My capability of understanding such matters is really troublesome. I kept on denying facts that are already in front of me. I-I was too dense and gave you a hard time..." **She added as he looked at him straight in the eye.

But hearing her say this… felt bad. Hearing the one, he loved apologized to him because of not realizing his feelings or intentions, hurt him. It felt like, his feelings were burdening her too much.

He wanted her to stop talking but there was this part of him that wanted to listen more. She owed that to him, right?

"**I- I want to do things properly this time." **She decided firmly which startled him _What does she mean by that? _

Seeing him confused, she continued. **"I decided that I won't deny, hide and will try to understand this feeling you and I h-h-hav-e…" **She blushed while a wide smile spread across his face. **"I'm not yet sure about what this is but, I am willing to try." **

Hearing those word from her, he couldn't believe it- it was like his efforts where finally paying off and the most important thing was that she, was willing to try now... for the both of them, he is no longer alone.

He felt affectionate that he gently wiped the tears away from her eyes, just as she drew away the pain in his melting and aching heart.

Yes, she was finally determined to do things correctly, without defiance of what she really felt for him or what he does have for her. Seeing him in pain was already too much that she finally realized that he was suffering alone and this time, she is sure to lessen those painful days for him.

She is old enough so being dense and clueless should be out of the park!

She lingered his hand in her face until he pulled it away, softly. She felt warm and added: **"And I promise that I would be more careful around Shotarou. Though, I always have been…" **He rolled his eyes at the last sentence. **"A-And… If you… uhm.. time.." **Kyoko started fidgeting between words that he didn't understand what she was saying.

He laughed and said. **"It's alright, I understand… I will wait, until you are ready." **And he flashed a genuine smile to her, filled with love, care and happiness. She felt it too, she was pleased that he was smiling now.

**"Oh! and another thing." **He blurted out which made Kyoko raised her eyebrow. _There's more? _She thought, a little exhausted already.

He drew his face near hers, just an inch away and said. **"Don't ever try to hide things or matters as important as that from me anymore, got it?" **He firmly said which frightened her a little.

And with that, she nodded and rocked her head wildly, back and forth in response. She already learned her lesson this time around.

He laughed at her reaction. "**Shall I take you home now?" **Ren suggested, holding out his hand for her with a charming expression on his face that made her cheeks redden with embarrassment and delight.

**"I can't wait to see your new home." **He beamed ever so brightly that a sweat drop from her, now, paled face.

The sudden developments made her nervous but somehow, the much bigger feeling was happiness- it made her feel secured and contented, like the rainstorm has finally went away. So she gleefully took his hand and they drove off into the unending night.

A lot has happened today and she was ready to go home and rest. It was great that everything worked out well in the end.

But she did forgot about one thing… the person who was sitting and waiting quietly at the sofa of her new home with the groceries still unpacked. He was waiting for them to come back and see for himself whether something good happened… for him or for the other guy.

**~END of Chapter 16~**

**Another extra cheesy episode. / **

**Onliafaze: **Thanks for that awesome suggestion! I liked it and I will surely place a somewhat similar scenario on the upcoming chapter! Hihihi.

**Azeida: **Thank you for keeping track of the story so far! Hihi. I'll do my best not to disappoint you! ^_^

Sorry for a late update, been busy… -_- school days are coming. *sigh* But for Ren and Kyoko, everything is just starting! Ren finally made her understand! So what happens next? Will Kyoko realize that she also loved him? When will she finally understand her own feelings? And what would Sho do? Tune it for the next episodes! More exciting happenings... and I'm thinking of putting a little something extra! Teehee!


	17. An Exception to Everything

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Skip Beat.

I would like to acknowledge Onliafaze for the suggestion of a great idea on one of this chapter's Kyoko's scene! ;)

**Chapter 17**

**An Exception to Everything.**

He was just there, lying on the couch- uneasy and restless. **"What is taking them so darn long!" **He complained, kicking his foot at the edge of the couch. He was already waiting for more than an hour now, and he is not the type who waits for anyone- what can he say? In his opinion, he is Fuwa Sho… and this guy is just too cool to be patient. Ironic, isn't it?

He ran his free hand through his hair and thought about killing time with his Strawberry Pudding, which was the only thing he bothered putting inside the fridge. He sat up, scrunching the leather jacket on his lap, and then slowly reached for his mobile phone on the table. _Should I call her and ask, where the heck is she? Tch. Like in hell, she'd answer me. _

That's right, he knew that Kyoko would rather ignore his call or just call him off then hung up… Because one, she hated his guts and second she had no obligation to answer him.

Back in the past when they were living together and when he was her only world, he would come home late in the day or never come back at all for a week and not even bother telling her about it, even if she asked. He would just turn up unexpectedly and demanded to be spoiled by her but as innocent as she is, she would still welcome him with all her might and gleefulness instead of some irritating questions. So in the end, what right does he have now to be told where she is and what she was doing right now?

Guess I did take her for granted back then…

He winced at the sudden gush memory and surely gave up on the ridiculous idea of calling her. Normally, he would, as arrogant as he is, but now… There is already that guy who's with her.

A sighed welled up in his throat, making a threat to come out. **"I guess my pudding would be a good company tonight…" **He declared as he walked to the kitchen, with the sink filled with his unwashed dishes.

He took his special Pudding from the fridge that was oozing with clear smoke from the chillness, and gently took a small, clean plate that goes along with his yummy snack.

He carefully turned the cupped treat upside down with the plate, catching at the bottom. Snickering from pure excitement and anticipation like a kid, he softly lifted up the cup and TA-DAH! The jelly treat wiggled and was ready to serve. Looking at his satisfied work, a wide smile spread across his child-like face and he cheerfully dig in when he sat back down at his comfy sofa. And with that, the troubles he was currently facing was starting to weight off.

This is the life! Oh yeah..

He relaxingly thought.

After a while, he was able to gulp down three delicious puddings! He and his happy tummy were satisfied now. It is as if his mind became clear and relaxed, and his confidence was all back up again! Or more like arrogance. LOL!

He glanced at the clock and so how late it was. _Tch, they still have not arrived yet. That stupid woman!_ He was frustrated, imagining all sorts of things that they could have been doing together right now…

He clenched his teeth and hurriedly reached for his phone again, and this time he was decided to make the call. **"I can say that she's late for practice. We could have been done with half of a song tonight if she was here… that's right." **A wicked smile formed from his mouth. What he said was true; he really does have the right to demand for her time since… he is her 'trainer'.

Sho dialed and rang her number away. **RING RING RING…**

**RING RING..**

That's odd…. Seems like the ringing is echoing? Is a phone ringing?

He looked at where the other sound was coming from and his hearing and sight led him staring straight at the entrance door.

Outside… could it be? She's here? But why won't she come in… unless…

He shuddered at the despising image of a kissing couple outside his doorway like what happens at Shoujo mangas.

He quickly dashed and loudly slammed the door open only to be greeted by his dreadful rival's back, heading towards the elevator, carrying his supposed princess in his arms.

WHAAAAT?

Luckily, it was not the ugly situation he was hoping to see, but this was just as bad! _Why the heck is he taking Kyoko away? _He angrily thought and stomped towards Ren's retreating back.

Ren elegantly raised an eyebrow and turned around upon hearing footsteps nearing him. **"Looks like I can't take you home peacefully, can't I?" **He gently whispered, mostly to himself. **"Why didn't you even left your phone on Silent mode." **He sighed.

Sho gasped and his eyes widened when he saw Kyoko was actually unconscious in Ren's arms. **"W-WWHAT? What are you..?" **And his eyes sharpened when he realized what this tall, handsome man across him was trying to do. _He knocked her out and is now planning to take her home and do naughty things to her did he?_ _How dare he! I couldn't even do that!_

Ren rolled his eyes at the jerk's exasperated face. **"If you're more observant you can see that she is actually sleeping." **He declared nudging her ever so slightly which made our sleeping beauty moan and dug her face on his broad chest, looking for comfort. He smiled with squinted eyes, finding her actions cute.

However, this only made Sho more frustrated. **"If she is asleep, wouldn't it be proper to take her inside?"** He said in a stern voice, pointing his thumb backwards at the door.

He responded with an amused smile, **"Yes, that's true. But then again, leaving her here and not taking the chance to take her back home with me… seems kind of wasteful and stupid, isn't it?" **He smirked. Well he does have a point; it was an excellent opportunity that he just could not pass. Why the hell would he even voluntarily leave his sleeping Kyoko in a house alone with this wolf? With her cute sleeping face, who knows what kind of scheme he would be up to? It was stupid on him to even think twice of taking her back here. _I should have went straight to my place. _He shook his head from side to side.

"**It's a shame you caught me, but I doubt you can change my mind." **Ren added and was about to turn back around when he heard a roaring laugh from his stupid rival.

"**You think, I would just let you do that, huh?" **His eyes became even more serious than it were before. _Why would I leave her to you, when you already took her from me before? _

"**You're a smart guy, and you do realize the consequence of taking her out for the whole night…" **He spoke with pride and assurance. **"Because of you, we haven't even practice for today. And you talk about diligence at work, all the tiiiime. Ironic, isn't it?" **

Ren twitched at his words, they were all true and to be honest, he haven't even forgotten about Kyoko's work and even his own. I guess the biggest reason why he even took her here because he was guilty of taking her away from her work for a long time.

Darn it all.

He held the sleeping girl in his arms tighter. What should he do? _Should I leave her here, or take her with me? _

He looked straight up and deep into Sho's dark eyes. **"I guess that makes her an exception to everything." **He said with determination. That's right, that was the final decision he made when he stepped in front of their condominium's door, reluctant to enter. _I won't leave her here. I will take her with me._

"**So, I'll be taking her now." **And he continued his steps to his destination, with Sho unable to do anything but grab the man's shoulder just to make him stop.

"**Give her back." **Oh, He was not gonna back down, now is he? **"I won't let you take her!" **

Is there no end to his stubbornness?

Ren shrugged off Sho's hand on his shoulder roughly shaking Kyoko, a little.

Backing up from the force of the shrug, he got ready to punch the guy on the face but stopped when he saw the devious smirk all over Ren's flawless face. _What the? _He shivered from a sudden gush of fear.

"**Mmm." **As if to save them both from the brutal fighting, the sleeping princess between them started to move in his arms.

"**Kyoko?" **Ren looked down on her sleeping face as her eyes slowly snapped open.

It took a while before the blurry image in front of her became clear and the feeling of her legs high from the ground registered to her. **"EEH? R-Ren-kun! Did I fall asleep? I-I'm sorry." **She stammered which made him welcome her to the conscious world with a smile.

"**It's okay… but." **He looked away from her and straight ahead.

"**But what? Anyway… where are we..?" **She followed his eyes and saw Sho, standing in front of their place. _Uh-oh, this can't be good. _She panicked in her mind.

Seeing her fully awake now, Ren gently put her down beside him.

"**You know that guy just tried to take you back to his place while you were unconscious." **Sho declared with a murderous look straight at the man beside him while Ren just glared back at him.

"**Geh!" **_This isn't good! _Her demons started to come flying around the place. The atmosphere surrounding the two men was dark and scary. _Wait a minute, He was taking me to his place? _

She snapped out of her thoughts when someone grabbed her by the hand and pulled her towards him. It was Sho! **"W-What? Let go!" **She complained.

"**Let's stop this nonsense. Come on inside and rest." **He said in a mature tone. Ren kept silent, watching the two in front of him.

"**Sho, I.." **She looked back at her Senpai, having the urge to go with him… But…

Sho got frustrated. _What's wrong with this girl? _**"Kyoko! Don't you think you're becoming a little too emotional now? Simple things with simple solutions, you just make them more complicated!" **

She was startled at his words. He was right… she should just go back inside and thank Ren so he could head home already.

She took a few steps forward to him.** "Ren-kun, Uhm, I… Thank you for today!" **She told him and bowed in thanks, which made Ren grimaced. It was a little disappointing but he can't do anything about it now… or can he?

He suddenly drew near Kyoko and touched her clear face, slowly making her stiffened in response. _W-What is he..? _He placed his hand on the back of her neck and smoothly pulled her face much closer to his and looked at her straight in the eyes… She shivered as she felt his warm breath on her mouth when he spoke. **"Thank you, Kyoko. I had fun today.." **

He started to close the gap between both their lips when she closed her eyes. _This can't be happening! _She felt nervous, feeling his soft hair sweep through her face…

SMOOCH!

She opened her eyes after she felt a pair of soft lips on her right cheek, giving her a sweet kiss. It was less of what she was expecting but she still blushed at the contact and froze on the spot! **"I'll see you later. And please remember what I told you earlier." **He whispered, lingering in her tickled ear as he bit it lightly, finding it cute and irresistible.

"**KYAAAH!" **He stepped back and watched Kyoko with widened eyes, reddened cheeks and a hand over her bitten ear. He chuckled happily but Sho was mad with jealousy, making him satisfied with his work.

"**I hope to be invited for dinner here next time." **He suggested with a polished snicker from his face.

This guy!

He gritted his teeth. Nevertheless, the battle was over, and he lost again.

…

…

Kyoko shyly waved goodbye for the last time to Ren and went inside the room with Sho following behind.

She still held her ear, unable to forget about what happened just now, when Sho suddenly pushed her down the couch.

"**You idiot! Letting your guard down just like that! What were you thinking?" **He scolded her, which made her angry. _What right does he have to lecture me? He was in no position to do so! _

She stood up, face to face with him. **"Don't talk to me like that! You're the idiot here!" **

Sho's eyes bulged from its socket. **"Wait… You liked it? What he did to you?" **_Why isn't she mad at him? She's even defending him?_

"**EH? N-No.." **Did she like it? She was confused and spaced out. _I… don't know.._

Seeing her puzzled look, once again she pushed her harshly down the sofa and strongly pinned her arms down.

"**W-What are you- **She stopped when he felt his breath near her ear. _That's where Ren-kun… _**"Stop it, idiot! STOP!" **She started to push him off with all his might but he just won't budge.

She shivered as his lips lightly touched her ear and like in all desperate situation, she kicked him straight in the balls! HARD! **"OOOOW!" **He yelled, jumping up and down with his hands caressing his swollen you-know-what.

"**You get what you deserve!" **She told him.

"**Tch… So you did like it! If you didn't why would you push me away?" **He yelled in between his Oww-ing and Ouch-ing. **"Are you too going to say that he's an exception too? TCH!" **

She stepped back… surprise at his words. **"I-I…" **She was confused. She hit Sho because she was harassing her… but why is it that when Ren did it to her… she didn't complain? Hell, she even… felt good. _Whaaat? _And she grew pale. _Am… Am I a pervert when it comes to Ren-kun? _

The pathetic look on her face made him roll his eyes. _Seems like she doesn't even realize it herself… idiot. _

"**So then, what is it? All quiet now? Are you stupid, or what?" **He told her but was surprised when her pathetic look suddenly changed with a pure and determined expression.

"**I-I don't know what I'm feeling right now so I can't answer you, straight on! B-But I do know that Ren-kun is someone I deeply care for… someone important." **She explained, pulling out all her feelings just to understand it herself. **"When he is sad, I am sad but when he is happy… I am happy too. This familiar feeling inside me, I don't know about it but, he brings it out from me."**

"**My time with him is precious, therefore I would like it if you stop interrupting, Baka Shoutarou!" **Kyoko yelled at the astounded, dumbfounded and now breaking apart childhood friend of hers. **"I'm not sure if this is what I think it is but… one thing's for sure, I want to be by his side for as long as I can."**

A moment of silence came over the two of them. She stared at him and added. **"Good night, I'm sorry about today's training. We can do it tomorrow." **And she went to her room and locked the door shut.

Sho was left there, still frozen stiff as his knees gave away and he fell… kneeling on the ground. He forgot about the pain on his balls… because the pain she caused to his heart was even greater.

…

…

…

…

Next Day:

"**So, how do you feel about coming back here in Japan?" **

"**It feels great, even though I wasn't gone that long." **He laughed. **"It felt like I just had a vacation."**

"**Haha. I see, I see. But I did hear that you won't be staying long here." **

"**Ah, Yes. We will only be here for a while. After shooting a few scenes here in Japan, we'll move to Taiwan ****next to shoot the final scenes."**

"**And after that you'll come back and stay here again? The fans won't be happy if you say No."**

"**Yes, I'll be back after that. Except of course, for my appearance at the premieres." **He chuckled.

"**That's great news! Now about your love life, I have my sources told me that you were seen with the same girl you were with 6 months ago at the airport again at a Supermarket… Can you tell us all about it?" **He snickered.

"**Well, it's nothing that I think I'm free to share to everyone." **He chuckled. _Kyoko might faint from shock if I did. _

…

…

…

"**Great Job, Ren!" **Yashiro called to his charge after finishing his hour long interview and photo shoot for X Magazine.

"**Thanks." **He smiled brightly that made his manager stepped back in surprise.

"**Geh!" **_What's wrong this time? Did something bad happened yesterday with Kyoko-chan? I left with a good atmosphere around them yesterday, didn't I? _**"Is something wrong?" **

"**What do you mean? Nothing's wrong." **Another bright beam. **"By the way, when do I have a free time today?" **

Yashiro was shocked at his question but he still answered him. Flipping through his notebook, he only found one free time for his charge today. **"You're pretty much booked today. Hmm, around 7pm in the evening, you're free." **He announced, **"Why do you ask?" **

"**Oh, It's nothing." **He answered while the other guy grinned. _She didn't answer my phone call this morning. I wonder if she's okay… _Ren thought, worried this time.

"**You wanna see her, dontcha?" **He giggled. **"I think, you'll get that chance today." **

"**What do you mean?" **He tilted his head to the side as his manager smiled at him.

"**I'm not sure about it yet… you'll find out soon enough." **He told him and a sigh came out from Ren's lips.

…

…

…

They were now heading to their next location when Yashiro's phone vibrated.

A text message?

He read it and then grinned at himself. Ren, noticing his weird reaction, was curious. **"Who was it?" **

"**Oh! Just a friend I met at the seminar." **He smiled down at his phone. **"She replied to my message."**

"**I see. But what are you so happy about? Is she your type?" **He teased him a little. Oh, it's payback time!

"**W-What?" **He looked with wide eyes at the person driving next to him who was holding off his giggles already.

Yashiro relaxed and sighed. **"Dunno about that, but she was a great company last night." **He smiled which made Ren happy too. It is the first time Yashiro talked about a girl like this.

"**Oh! And seems like we'll be seeing her later on too…" **He said with a blank expression.

"**Shouldn't you be happy about that?" **Ren raised his eyebrow and took a glance at his now, sulking manager.

"**I'll be happy If I did see her. I just don't know about you…" **He sighed in grief. _This will really be troublesome._

"**What do you mean?" **Ren asked, now this peaked his interest.

"**You'll find out later if fate really has a cruel way of doing things." **Yashiro commented with a serious voice that made our prince not want to press on about it any longer.

What was that about?

He thought.

…

…

...

She let out a deep sigh as she closed down her mobile phone. She wanted to meet her new good friend again but it seems like they are not allowed too, because they both have to do everything they can to make sure that their handsome charges won't ever meet today.

"**Oi, Shouko. What are you sighing about now?"** A man's voice asked her.

"**It's nothing; anyway, you should bother more about your recording with her later on." **She answered, flashing him a neat smile. **"So how is she doing right now? She must be nervous."**

"**It's her fault. Skipping out on training... Tch." **He became grumpy and very frustrated upon remembering last night's exhausting and painful incident.

He slowly crossed his arms on his chest, **"But there's no need to worry. She'll do well on her own with this one." **He grinned at the woman sitting across him, tapping her foot rhythmically and with her headphones on, loud enough for them to hear.

**~END of Chapter 17~**

Anyway, what do you think will happen next? What will happen at the recording studio? How will Kyoko do at recording? What will Director Izumi say? And was that Yashiro and Shouko exchanging mails? What's happening? And How about Ren & Kyoko's date? Can they go out before he leaves again?

**Onliafaze: **Glad you liked it! You're maing me cry. HUHU! Yeah.. couldn't agree with you more! It's more of an assault! Bad ass jerk! Oh yeah, she finally kicked him in the nads! Hooray!

**Nemesia23: **Thanks for that! You're awesome! Teehee! Glad you love Ren and Kyoko together! Hooraaaay!

**Sorry for another late update! School's kind of busy. HUHU. -_-**

**Hihi! Please Tune in to the succeeding chapters! **


	18. I Sense Bad Luck

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Skip Beat

WHOAH! I'm sorry for the week-late update! -_- SCHOOLWORKS' been tough. I'll try to update as frequently as I can! Please continue your support and hope you enjoy reading this story more! THANK YOU! ^_^

**Chapter 18**

**I Sense Bad Luck**

...

"**La la la…" **She was humming the tune that she was listening at from her pink, round headphones. It was upbeat and fun to listen to that she could not help but tap her long and slender fingers on the table.

_**"Mr. Deja vu kimi ga inai… maboroshi ni natta hibi …Hmmm."**_

She was starting to get the hang of it, with her head starting to sway to the music. She was enjoying this more and more, _Music is such an amazing thing. _She thought. It changes her mood, how she felt and it made her feel like she has escape reality onto a wondrous fantasy.

She was living the moment when she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. She tilted her head gently to see who it was that ruined her momentum.

"**Excuse me, Kyoko-chan." **It was Shouko's smiling face that greeted her and she immediately removed her headphones to show courtesy. "**They said we could eat lunch first and start with the recording after." **She announced.

Lunch time?

**"Oh, Alright then." **She looked at her watch and saw that it is 12 noon already._ I guess I could use a little break but… _She was ready to go along with Shouko when she suddenly took notice of her messy stuff on the table.

"**On second thought, I'll just catch up to you guys…and uhmm.." **She questionably looked at the empty chair across her.

"**Oh, Sho?" **She took notice of Kyoko's curious expression,**"He head out first. He did say not to disturb you, that's why he left without saying a word. But I thought that I should at least tell you it's lunch time."**

"**I-I see…" **She blew out an air in relief.

"**Well then, I'll leave first. We'll be waiting for you." **Kyoko nodded in reply as Shouko casually left the room. It would have been nice if she took his charge's advice not to disturb her. Guess Sho understands the feeling when you are already in the 'moment'.

Today was her first recording day; it was sudden since Director Izumi just called her last night about it. He thought that they were doing well and that it was time to give her a shot. Another sigh swelled up in her throat, threatening to come out. She was exhausted already- Ren and Sho meeting at the Super Market and at their place… then this. And the sigh finally came out.

_If only I didn't fall asleep… It would have been less of a hassle._

She regretted falling asleep in her senpai's car last night when he drove her home.

_Why couldn't he just woke me up and let me walk with my own two legs?_

Frustration was going up her nose when she remembered the feeling when she woke up in his arms. A sudden gasp and reddened cheeks came from her. _It already happened before… but why this time do I feel so agitated? _It was even so unfortunate that she wasn't able to savor the moment. Tsk. Tsk.

"**Geh! What was I thinking about?" **She snapped. **"I have to hurry and catch up with them…. Or Not!" **An image of the bastard flew through her vision which made her the thought of being with Sho again was a bit awkward after the serious conversation they had. This morning was hard to get by and so she firmly decided to lay off him for a while.

Last night, she was able to be honest, even just a little, to her feelings. Thanks to Sho, now she knows that Ren is someone she deeply cares for… someone, special…

"**Someone special…" **_This is a good thing, right? _She was bewildered. It was hard for Kyoko to understand her own feelings but at least now, the ray of hope is shining down upon her. She is taking baby steps towards acknowledging Love, once again, in her Life.

…

But now is not even the right time to be bothered by this because right now, it's Work time.

She stood up, gathered her stuff, and placed it inside her brown, leather sling bag. **"I should send a message though, so they won't worry." **She said as she took her phone out and sent a message to Shouko.

Kyoko stretched her hands up in the air and with a smile, she declared, **"I have to FOCUS and do well today!" **With her determination fired up, she went out of the room and looked for a quiet place to listen and sing her heart out.

Her personal matter will not and should not interfere with her job, now that is the making of a professional. Ren thought his Kouhai well. ^_^

…

…

…

"**Where is she?" **He furrowed his brow. He already finished his lunch and still, there was no Kyoko in sight. Sensing his frustration building up, Shouko lifted her phone and assured him, **"She said that she won't be eating with us today. She wanted sometime alone in a quiet and 'm-magical' place… And she was sure that she would be back before the recording starts." **As she continuously waved the phone in front of him.

_Why didn't she texted me instead-_

_**"I-I don't know what I'm feeling right now so I can't answer you, straight on! B-But I do know that Ren-kun is someone I deeply care for… someone important."**_

He winced at the sudden painful memory. That time he was sure that Kyoko was definitely serious then, and she was honest with her feelings. It would not have been as much as a deadly blow if she denied it. _I shouldn't have forced her to say it! Tch. _Yeah… You shouldn't have. (-_-)

Sho gritted his teeth in annoyance. Was he utterly defeated by that guy again? Is he obviously going to lose Kyoko? NO. There is still a chance, as long as she does not consider it as love herself, he still has a chance.

He firmly rubbed his palms together while letting out a bemused laugh, which creep out his manager. **"A-Anyway Sho, You told me earlier to leave her alone and not to disturb her, so why were you expecting to see her now? I mean you did say that she's better off concentrating on her music and-"**

"**Yeah-Yeah. I get it!" **_I just didn't thought that she would focus that much on this project, even to the point of skipping lunch. _He bit his lip at that thought, a bit worried now if Kyoko could make it through recording with an empty stomach. **"But you did tell her anyway, didn't you? I was expecting you to do that. That's why she should be here and NOT skip lunch." **The last words came from his mouth in a stern voice.

"**S-should I call her then?" **Shouko worriedly asked.

"**Never mind." **He said,Letting out a heavy sigh as he ran his hands over his smooth hair. **"Just let her be." **_The least I can do is support her, right? And I am too tired to be in another petty argument with that idiot._

He stood up and gracefully grabbed his pure white coat, with golden buttons, from the seat next to him.

"**Where are you going, Sho?"** His manager asked to the already walking away charge of hers.

"**Somewhere. I'll be back." **And just waved a hand back in response to her. He walked with pride and poise, swinging forward those long and slender legs of his, covered in deep black denim.

She couldn't utter a word and just let out a good old sigh and smiled. **"Really, Sho…" **

…

…

…

"**FWAAAAH!" **

It felt so refreshing for her after drinking a cool bottle of water from the vendo machine. The sun is up, the sky is blue…

She was sitting down on a flight of stairs just outside the building, with the view of a neat and quiet park in front of her. She leaned back, putting the weight on both of her hands that was place behind her, and lightly kicked her feet in the air, loosing up all the tense in her body.

"**This feels sooooooo great!" **She held her head high, looking at the clear blue skies as the wind blue her silky hair like a wave in the deep blue ocean. **"I've been singing too much. I guess, I should rest my voice now…"**

"**That's a great idea." **A voice suddenly came from behind. It was deep, husky…, and oddly familiar. _Could it be? _Snapping her eyes open, she bent her head further backwards and on her upside down view, she saw HIM.

**"B-Beagle?"**

The little demons came shivering on her shoulders, looks like they haven't forgotten the kidnapping he did with one of their kins. LOL.

Her eyes widened and she froze for a moment, unable to comprehend what she was seeing. He can't be mistaken... _He's Reino, right?_

**"What's wrong? you looked like you've seen a ghost?"**

He grinned, tilting his head to try and match hers upside down.

Hearing his voice again, she immediately moved faster than Flash and moved farther away from him, at the end of the stairs.

**"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"**

She asked in a big voice while standing in a martial arts fighting position.

He laughed and said, **"Nothing really. I just happened to see you here. Just a coincidence..." **Then he started to walk towards her direction, locking his gaze onto hers. **"Or should I call this, Fate?" **He let out an amused smile and slowly reached a few strands of Kyoko's silky hair.

Shivers ran down her spine and she immediately backed away. Well, it must be a coincidence... _But give me a break! Why him of all people, Kami-sama! _

She sighed in grief of all the bad luck's she has been going through right now and just flopped down the stairs again. This recording is way too important so to be in a messy situation, is definitely a NO-NO.

**"I sense terrible luck."** The dark character commented as he sat don beside our protagonist on the stairs, a level higher.

**"You couldn't have said it better." **She replied and at the same time, he threw her an _Onigiri_, which by reflex, she caught in her hands.

**"Eh? What's this?" **She stared at the triangle-shaped treat in her cupped hands.

**"Bad luck comes to those with an empty stomach." **Reino said with a nod.

**"My stomach isn't empt- GROWWWWLL!" **She blushed in embarassment and hated how her complaining tummy betrayed her. **"T-Thanks... But what about you?"**

He raised a plastic bowl of black noodles in his hand to answer her question. _GAH! Where did that come from?_

**"W-Well then, Itadakimasu..."**

...

...

...

**"So, where are we too next?"**

Ren asked as he drove the car smoothly along the road.

The glasses man, strapped in a seatbelt beside him made a loud gulping sound. **"To TBM."**

...

**~END of Chapter 18~**

Things turned out quite mess for our heroine now, will everything work out well? And of all people, why is it Reino? And what about Ren and Sho? All these people in one studio? HANG IN THERE KYOKOO!

Well, another short chapter. This is more like a run down chapter.. you know, to clear things up and a little twist and surprise in the end. KEKKEE. It still was a relaxing day for our Kyoko-chan.

**Onliafaze: **I see… Gomen. -_- I'm sorry you didn't pretty much liked the last chapter *sigh* I'll do my best! And Thanks for the awesome tips! Mehehe. Please continue to support and guide me!

**Darksilvercloud: **THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! ^_^


	19. Mr Deja Vu

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Skip Beat. Or any of the songs written here.

I apologize for another week of being Update-less. (T_T)

**Chapter 19**

**Mr. Deja Vu**

They were sitting side by side in silence by the stairs, with nothing but the chirping of the birds to hear and the soft and gentle wind that blew their thoughts away. The empty bowl of noodles, crumpled wrappings of the onigiri and the two who emptied it up- one sitting with her feet together, resting her head on top of her knees, and the other sitting formally well in crossed legs, was all that was left on the scene.

"**The Sun is up, the Sky is blue… it's such a lovely day, especially when I see a much lovely girl like you." **He rhymed, sweeping every ounce of silence between them.

Hearing those sweet words felt so out of character for her dark companion. She turned to look at him, wondering what and to whom they were for. _Was he admiring the view- _**GAH! **She jumped and shivered when he saw the guy looking straight and intently at him. **"W-What is it, R-Reino-kun?" **Was all she could say as she moved back and widen the distance between them.

There was an obvious pause before he replied. **"You're different." **He rubbed his chin knowingly.

"**EH? What do you mean by that?" **_Somehow, it really seems like something I should be mad about. _She thought, slowly raising her eyebrow.

"**It means you're WEIRD and DENSE. Shouldn't you be flattered with what I told you just now? It's a Romantic Poem." **A wide grin spread across his face. **"I just thought of it now, when I looked at you. Noisy Girls like that, right?" **He added as he gazed strongly at her eyes, as if it is filled with passion or something.

_**BLEEEHH! **_Kyoko just do not know whether it was really something to be happy about or something that should really scare her to death.

Seeing her twisted expression in response, he moved closer to her. _**What is it that she finds unsatisfying with me, huh, little creatures?**_ He telepathically said, and then out came Kyoko's little demons, ready to attack their previous kidnapper for revenge! _**DIE DIE DIE! RAWR! **_The little _chibis_chirped. He yawned and led out a hand to capture one, when luckily, she beat him to it.

"**Don't touch it. They're mine." **She said with a mad and scary look on her face, emitting an aura darker than his. She looked like Mio then and there, which made Reino's face turn from shock to a bemused and grinning one.

"**Don't be selfish. I was just planning to borrow and play with it for a while." **He said, tilting his head to one side. Still, she finds it unreasonable.

"**No way! Why would I let you do-**

She stopped, as she saw him holding out _HIS _Onigiri wrapper that contained a tasty treat, which _SHE _happily ate earlier.

*GULP!*

Since when was feeding a hungry person be subjective for black mailing? What is this world becoming too? Kami-samaaaaa!

She mentally cried in despair and regret.

…

In a flash, her baby demon was weakly laying on the man's palm as he started poking it from all sides.

"**P-Please be gentle with it!" **She pleaded as if it was a matter of life and death. He shrugged in response but still continued to examine (or more like torment) the little creature.

A deep sigh came out from her small mouth, **"Since when was it so dangerous to accept food when you're hungry?" **She whispered to herself.

Why o why was she ever tempted to eat those delicious looking triangle-piece of rice? Come to think of it, It's_ all Shoutarou's fault! Because of him, I skipped lunch! If I was not thinking of his well-being- NO! If he did not question me last night in the first place, then this would have never happened! _A vein popped out from her forehead.

"**Hey. You're making yourself even much uglier than before." **Reino suddenly spoke when he noticed the heavy and dark smoke around her and her popping veins. _What is she thinking about?_

She slowly turned her head towards him. **"What did you say? Who's UGLY?" **She asked in a low and scary tone, even making her little demon run toward her, joyfully.

"**You are. You are already not pretty yet, your face does that. Aren't you just making it worse?" **He retorted as he caress the little creature back on his palm.

"**Eh?" **She snapped back to normal. **"U-Ugly… Me?" **_I-I already know that… _She thought as a drop of tear threat to come out. _It's because… Princess Rosa's not here! _

"**But don't get me wrong, everyone's UGLY." **He shrugged. Now this shocked her.

Taking note of her ignorant face, he explained, **"Let me put it this way…" **He looked straight up, in the sky. **"We're all equal. Nobody is much prettier than the other IF they do not wear make-up, apply some sort of face enhancement, change their faces, even hair colors and styles- or IF everyone do not apply any of them at all. If everybody just looked the same, then everyone's equally ugly… or maybe even beautiful."**

"**You mean to say, Natural Beauty?" **She asked, looking at her, now, life's mentor. _What's with the word Ugly though? He uses it so much. _She annoyingly thought.

He nodded. **"And when they're all equal, that's the only time you can say who is more beautiful than the other." **

"**Oh! I see…" **She was now deep in thought. **"So for example, I can only compare Mio to Natsu not 'Kyoko' to Setsu? Am I right?" **It makes sense.

He slowly turned to look at her for a long while and thought, _You just don't realize it yourself, but even if you look so natural, without make-up or anything on, you still look so desirable… especially when you're angry or mad with rage- You're glowing in my eyes! What more if you put make-up on? You transform… You may not know it yet but, _**"You're beautiful." **_The queen of my dark kingdom, I will make you notice my intentions soon enough._

"**Hm?" **Kyoko looked at him, questioningly- wondering if he said something or not.

"**Shouldn't you head back to recording?" **He asked changing the subject.

"**Eh? How did you know I was on recording today?" **She was surprised, not many people know about it since they are keeping this project's publicity to a minimum until filming starts. _Come to think of it, was he going on recording today too? Never heard of Beagle releasing an album this month… And did they change their style? _She thought as he stared at him from head to toe.

He was wearing a long black pants paired with a white shirt under a black vest with decorative metals on it, so as his hands. His nails were still deep black, and is he wearing eyeliner? So overall, he is exuding a less darker style than before… but his aura still is dark and scary.

"**What's this? You don't know?" **He replied.

"**Huh? What are you talking about?" **Now his words just do not make any sense.

He made an evil smirk. **"It's got something to do with my job here today…" **

She shivered "**Wha-**

"**Oi! You two. What are you still doing here? Lunch is long over. Head back!" **An old husky voice from behind interrupted her.

They turned to see that it was Director Izumi, holding a cigarette in between his fingers.

"**Come on!" **He shouted with maddening authority, making Kyoko jump and grab all her things in one o before he stood up.

"**W-Wait a minute…" **It took a while before it registered to her. **"You said 'Us two'? We're you referring to him as well, Director?" **She pointed at Reino who was busily tapping off the dirt on his pants.

"**Oh, that's right! You weren't at lunch today when I announced it- and he was also not present there either which made it all pointless." **He let out an old and gruffy sigh, remembering an event happening earlier. **"Meet your New Co-Star, Kyoko." **He declared.

And at that moment… everything was a blur. _Oh Gosh, NO!_

…

…

…

…

**BEEP!**

"**That will be 500 yen, please?" **The cashier girl giggled as he flashed another flawless smile to her.

"**Here!" **He snickered as he took his plastic bag away, which was filled with food and drinks. _Another fan happy because of me. _He arrogantly thought.

He casually went out of the convenience store, waving goodbye to his giggling fans inside the place. **"Making my fans happy can be a hassle." **

While walking back to the studio, he keeps on stopping in his tracks for a few times, and looks at the stores' glass window everytime he passes one, **"Here! It's for you to eat when you're hungry- Food, for you. It's not for free- Idiot! Why would you skip lunch? Here, food- **He was never satisfied. He got frustrated and wondered how the heck could he give this casually to her?

*RING!

He was startled at the sudden vibration of his phone. He picked it up from his pocket and checked to see who was calling. Seeing it was Director Izumi, his eyes widened and immediately answered.

"**Do you know what time it is, Fuwa-san?" **A low voice yet filled with anger, asked him.

"**Uhm.. it's-" **He looked at his watch. _Oh No! Darn! It's already 1pm? _ **"It's 1pm…"**

"**COME BACK HERE IMMEDIATELY-DU." **The Director hung up. He stood there in silence for a while before he sprint all the way back the studio, as if his life depended on it.

…

…

"**HUFF PUFF HUFF." **He arrived, miraculously, at the studio in less than five minutes. He was standing by the studio room's door, catching up his breath, when it slid open.

"**Sho! There you are!" **Yelled Shouko, her creasing forehead seemed to have faded when she saw his face.

"**Are they starting yet?" **He straightened up, fixing his red sleeveless' collar, and hair.

"**Yes. Just where the heck have you been?" **She questioned him further but was only answered when he threw onto her the plastic bag filled of goods. _Is this for Kyoko-chan? _She thought.

He hurriedly went inside and to his surprise; he saw something very much unexpected. Inside the glass windowed room were Kyoko and… his sworn enemy, Reino. _WHAT THE HECK!_

"**Oi, good. You're here." **Director Izumi said as he caught sight of Sho but he also noticed his shocked and angered expression directed towards the man inside the glassed cubicle by the microphone. **"You may not be fond of this little piece of news but, meet your new Co-star. Reino-san from Vie-Ghoul."**

He twitched upon hearing that and looked seriously at the Director. **"What? How could this happen? Shouldn't Hanabe-kun be here?" **He asked in an exasperated tone.

"**It seems that Hanabe-san was involved in a bad publicity this time around."** Shouko inserted, placing a hand on her charge's stiff shoulder.

"**What?" **Sho was confused. _Since when did that guy got involved in anything?_

"**He was caught drunk in a bar last week with a woman on his arm who was not his girlfriend. Of course, after that issue, his girlfriend broke up with him but I wasn't that heartless of a man. So I still offered him to continue filming with us since I think that losing him would be a waste." **Director sat down the high chair while Sho continued to listen. **"But he apologized and rejected the offer saying that he won't be at ease if he won't be able to get his beloved girlfriend back."**

"**What's with that? He can still persuade her even when his filming right?"** He raised an eyebrow.

"**Unfortunately, Sho… his girlfriend went to Germany. So he went after her." **Shouko added making him slap his face with his hand and groaned at how bad Hanabe handled things.

"**Exchanging work just for a woman is just so-**

"**Romantic! That's so romantic!" **A woman's screeching voice echoed through the speaker and they immediately covered their ears in response.

They all turned to where it came from and saw Kyoko's smudged face over the glass window near the microphone. Her eyes were glowing with excitement and Reino well… just does not care at all.

The two just shrugged and Sho was a little embarrassed to find out that those two inside, can hear their conversation. He shot a look towards Reino who, was looking intently on him as well- followed by a wide smirk, which made Sho gritted his teeth in annoyance.

…

…

…

"**Romantic! That's so romantic!" **He heard a low echo as he walked down the hallway with his manager. It sounded really familiar for him and he can't be mistaken that it was Kyoko's sweet and loud voice. Was he hearing things?

"**Was that Kyoko?" **Yashiro squeaked, as if to answer Ren's question. **"So they really are here, huh?" **He added.

"**What do you mean?" **Ren stopped in his tracks and waited for his witty manager to answer. It is time to explain things!

"**Well, it seems that Kyoko's Drama team, are on recording here today." **He shrugged. **"I heard it from someone." **Looks like Yashiro's connections should never be underestimated. (It was just Shouko!)

Drama Team? Recording?

Suddenly, an image of Kyoko singing cutely flashed through his mind. He was frozen stiff. Now that is something he would not want to miss.

"**Alright then, shall we go check it out?" **Yashiro giggled and looked bemusingly at his charge but Ren just cough the embarrassment off. **"Don't worry; we have time since we came here earlier than planned."**

"**What? You said earlier that we were already going to be late?" **Ren demanded.

"**Oops! Did I?" **He laughed once again. Looks like Yashiro planned it well.

As they were walking towards their destination, the door slid open and from there, Kyoko came out with someone, which shocked the two grown men.

They both were not expecting this. Why was Kyoko going out from the studio room with that man from Vie-Ghoul? Wasn't Sho the other Co-star? And why does she look so carefree being around that guy? RUN KYOKOOO! (LOL!)

…

…

"**Alright, we'll go and get some." **Kyoko shouted back at the three, left inside the room with Sho protesting to be left behind. She was on her way with Reino trailing behind her, when she was incidentally greeted by her beloved Senpai's 'bright' smile.

"**GAH!" **She reacted, backing a few steps away with Reino, also mimicking her actions.

"**R-Ren-kun… Fancy meeting you here." **She weakly laughed.

"**Yes. It's so unexpected meeting you here, Kyoko." **His smiled brightened. Yashiro just rolled his eyes.

First name basis?

Reino thought, raising an eyebrow. Noticing his expression, Ren smirked and gave an evil glare for him.

GULP!

Sensing danger, he tapped Kyoko's shoulder and excused himself for a while, obviously not wanting to have anything to do with the scary guy his facing with.

"**I'll go get them. You can… stay here." **He declared as he swept away from the scene.

She became confused and turned her face to looked at Ren. **"So, what was he doing together with you? And I never realized that you two already became friends, even though he stalked you before... You act like it was nothing." **Ren's smile shined brighter than any gem, which even frightened Yashiro.

"**Y-You see… Funny thing is- **She started playing with her fingers while Yashiro stood there watching the scene like a Dad was demanding his daughter's explanation for dating a weird guy.

"**He's Hanabe-san's replacement." **She concluded.

"**Oh! I never knew Hanabe was included in this drama. That is such a waste, loosing him." **Yashiro said.

Ren let out a deep sigh. Now this just doesn't help him at all. _Another trouble… Sho was too much of a hassle already, now there's more? _He felt exhausted.

"**A-Anyway Kyoko-chan, where were you heading too, just now?" **His manager asked, trying to lighten up the mood.

"**Oh! We were on our way to get something for Director Izumi ." **She answered, trying to remember what was it for.

"**I see. Sorry if we interrupted you." **Ren sincerely apologized, not regretting the part that he shooed Reino away.

"**It's okay, Reino-kun will get them." **She replied. **"And you guys?" **Kyoko asked, taking note of Ren's casual, outfit today. He wore a tight, black long-sleeve V-neck shirt that went well with his white denim pants and shoes. And that necklace added a nice touch. _He's really a model isn't he?_ She was amazed and lured by his charms.

Seeing how she was staring at her made him feel delighted and flattered. **"We're here for an interview and photo shoot." **Ren answered, smiling at her.

"**What's taking those two so long?" **Director came out from the room and was surprised to see Kyoko, still standing there with Ren and his manager.

"**Ah! Director!" **She shouted, snapping out from her reverie.

"**Where's Reino?" **He asked as he drew near the three.

"**He went and to get the papers you asked for." **She answered, bowing her head to him.

"**Alright." **He turned to the two men. **"You look well, it's nice to see you again, Tsuruga-san and Yashiro-san." **He greeted them, offering his hand for a shake.

"**Same here." **Ren answered for him and his manager as he smiled and shook his hand.

They exchanged a few comments here and there when the Director suggested, **"Oh, why don't you listen to our Kyoko-chan here." **He grinned. **"She's splendid, you would be proud of your Kouhai, Tsuruga-san!" **Yashiro and the Director laughed together, while Kyoko's eyes widened in despair.

"**I'd love too." **He smiled, genuinely. _NOOOOOO! _

…

…

They were awed upon entering the room. It was big but homey. The equipments were there and the glass that separated the listener and singer was so clear like it was not even there.

"**What is he doing here?" **Sho growled as he saw his rival in the same room as he is.

"**Sho! Don't be rude." **Shouko apologized to the two and instantly smiled at Yashiro. He also happily returned that smile.

"**Now, now Fuwa-san, I know you're rivals since both of you are good-looking, but don't show that kind of reaction. Be a professional." **He glared at Sho. Well he did get it right, they were really rivals… not just in show business though.

"**Tch." **He slumped back at the sofa, still glaring at Ren.

Ren, as professional as he is, controlled his emotions and showed a stoic façade. Shouko happily offered the two men a sit.

"**Kyoko-chan, sing this song." **Director Izumi handed over a piece of paper to her. **"From the School Festival scene, Give me that emotion of a happy school girl!"**

"**O-Okay then…" **She felt really nervous from head to toe. She was doing well just now but knowing that Ren will watch and listen to her made it difficult. _Can I do it?_ She doubted.

Ren noticed her state and became serious, hoping she would do well since the Director is watching her well and demanded her to act this right, not fully aware that he is the reason for her nervous state now.

Sho also noticed this and thought that, Ren watching her will just make her anxious. _I knew it, this guy being here won't help her at all. Troublesome. _He scratched his head in annoyance. He could use this happening as an advantage, now can't he.

She shakily went to her place, inside the glassed room and in front of the hanging microphone. She was flushed red, trying to get to her senses as she placed the lyrics down on the holder.

"**Kyoko-chan, your headphones." **Director Izumi reminded her.

"**Y-Yes." **She jolted, struggling to fixed the tangled wired of the headphones.

He couldn't take it anymore, seeing her act stupidly like this, so he stood up and dashed to her rescue.

"**Eh?" **Everyone reacted including Reino who came back holding one huge pack of Bond Papers on his hand.

Sho held out his hand in front of Kyoko, asking for the headphones. She hesitantly placed it on his palm and in an instant, after a few twist and turns, he fixed it like an expert would.

Ren was not happy about this even though he should be since Sho helped her out but… Jealousy has a different way of doing things.

Sho sighed. **"Come here." **He said as he gently placed it on her head. She was shocked. _What is he doing? _Her eyes widened as his lips drew near her ears then he slowly whispered, **"Relax, you'll get this right. Don't be afraid."**

As if a curse has been lifted, Kyoko relaxed and felt light. She nodded and seeing he did his job well, he went out and left with a smile of victory on his face.

Everybody was relieved, except for Yashiro and one other guy. Ren tensedwhen he saw how she immediately calmed down at that man's words. _Could I even do that for her? _He clasped his hand together in annoyance.

The melody started playing, anticipation and excitement filling the room as she closed her eyes and started swinging her head from side to side, tugging lightly on her skirt with her feet tapping to the rhythm. She has relaxed now and filled with happy emotions. She has to do well… Remember her practice. _I'm a happy and in love, high school girl!_

Mr. Déjà vu

_**Get Backers Opening Theme**_

_**ROMANJI:**_

_**Kumori mizu tamari afurete sora ga nakidashisou  
oborete yuku nichijou no naka mabuta no ura tsumetai**_

_**nagai yoru hitori koete tameiki de keshita asa no oto  
torimodosenai zureta jikan wa mou maki modosenai**_

_**Mr. Deja vu kimi ga inai  
maboroshi ni natta hibi  
kizuitara kimi ga inai  
tokei no hari wa ugokanai speak to me**_

_**tsuyogatte ita nowa dareyori yowasa wo shitteta kara  
koronda kizu kowareta yoru mo mimamoru youni kimi wa**_

_**hontou no yasashisa wo hajimete oshiete kuretane  
demo todokanai tsutaerarenai tsuki ga kasundeku**_

_**sayonara ga iwanai mama  
hitori kiri ni shinaide  
eien nante naito shitemo  
akai ito wo shinjite itai**_

_**Mr. Deja vu kimi ga inai  
erabe nakatta hibi  
kizuitara kimi ga inai  
tokei no hari wa ugokanai speak to me**_

_**sayonara ga iwanai mama  
hitorikiri ni shinaide  
eien nante naito shitemo  
akai ito wo shinjite itai**_

_**ENGLISH:**_

_**As cloudly water ebbs and flows, the sky seems ready to cry  
Rememberance of days gone by leaves me cold beneath the surface**_

_**On this long night, a single voice scatters the dawn with a sigh  
I know I can never regain the time that has slipped away**_

_**Mr. Deja vu, you aren't here  
Since that day you became illusion  
When I realized you were gone  
The clock stood still, speak to me**_

_**Though you were stronger than all others, I knew your weakness  
I watched over you on those nights where your scars seemed overpowering**_

_**You showed me true kindness for the first time  
What I witheld cannot be given now; the moonlight frosts me over**_

_**I couldn't even say goodbye  
Don't let me be alone  
Even if there is no eternity  
I'll believe in the red thread**_

_**Mr. Deja vu, you aren't here  
Since the day I couldn't decide  
When I realised you were gone  
The clock stood still, speak to me**_

_**I couldn't even say goodbye  
Don't let me be alone  
Even if there is no eternity  
I'll believe in the red thread**_

…

**~END of Chapter 19~**

Sho actually and genuinely helped Kyoko? What will happen next? All three men in one place? What will Ren do? What will Kyoko say? And what about their awaited date? Really Bad luck, Kyoko-chaaaan. T_T

**Onliafaze: **I'm sooo happy to hear that! ^_^ Arigatouuu!

**Darksilvercloud: **I hope it really would! Teehee! Thank you!

**CrescentMelody: **Domo Arigatouu! Hohoho! I think Reino's nice. ^_^ He's just uhm.. weird!

**SHAJRIN: **Thank you so much! I'll do my best! Hihihi.

**BrizzyBabber: **Thank youuu! You're very nice too!

Thank you for all the support guys! You make everything worthwhile! ^_^ I'll keep it up!

PS: Please listen to the sooong! It's a good one. Teehee!


	20. Salt and Pepper

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Skip Beat or any of the songs here. Mehehe.

I'm sooooo sorry for 2 weeks straight of no updates! School has taken much of my time. *Bows* I'll make it up by uploading two chapters tonight! Mehehe.

**Chapter 20**

**Salt and Pepper**

"**Waiter! Over here, bring more Sashimi." **Director Izumi waved at one of the famous' restaurant's employee who nodded in response. **"This is nice, right? We should do this once in awhile!" **And he let out a loud chuckle.

Ren just smiled ever so 'brightly'

"**Tch." **Sho just raised his eyebrow in response

"…**." **Reino… well… as usual.

"**Come on! At least be a little excited about this. This is to celebrate Kyoko's great performance!" **Yashiro commented, obviously teasing his charge the most.** "Right, Shouko?" **He added as he directed a smile towards the beautiful lady beside him. She giggled and laughed in reply but still, mostly worried about her own charge, looking all grumpy.

"**Sashimi?" **The waiter called as he set down two plates of the grandest Sashimi plates they have, on their wooden table.

"**Kyoko! You're tonight's star and you haven't eaten much? Here try this one!" **Izumi offered, pointing his metal chopsticks at the freshly cut fish meat. Kyoko smiled and stretched out her hand to take one of those mouth-watering treat; When suddenly, a fast and swift movement from both of her sides came.

**SWISH SWOSH!**

"**Wha?" **She was bewildered. _What was that?_ She looked back and forth at her left where Ren was seated and to her right was, as dreadful as it was, Sho. _Why the heck am I seated here? am I planning to kill myself?_

"**Here." **The two of them declared as they each, placed a piece of meat on her plate.

_Oh no. _The two managers gulped and watched in horror as they witnessed their charges' competitive actions towards one another.

"**Eh?" **Kyoko reacted, sweat appeared on her clear forehead. _This isn't good. This isn't good. _

"**Oi. Eat this one. It's better." **Sho ordered her arrogantly, as if he was a health expert. Then a sudden tap on her shoulder made her look on the other side.

"**Here, Kyoko." **He smiled brightly once again. He was shining like a spotlight was behind him. **"Take this one. I know you'd like it." **Oh, that smile can literally kill her right now!

All she wanted was to eat Sashimi. Why must she be tortured this much? Is loving Sashimi a crime? Now she was confused, she would obviously eat her Senpai's offer but Sho's meat looks good too. What should she do?

"**What's wrong Kyoko? Can't choose? That's bad~" **Reino finally spoke, laughing idly at her. She shivered instantly and the two men beside her moved closer and closer with the Sashimi directed towards her face.

Everyone looked at her expectantly, whose meat would she choose? MWAHAHAHA!

_KAMISAMAAAA! How did it turn out like thissss? _She mentally cried.

…

…

…

"**-Ko! Kyoko…" **A man's gentle voice called out her name as she felt a light push on her arm. He was troubled, hearing her mourning in her sleep like that.

"**Nnn…" **She moved a little, not making him any less worrier with that furrowed brow on her face. He tugged her repeatedly.

"**NO MORE SASHIMII!" **She shouted as she snapped forward and hit her head on the low roof; her eyes finally open making him jolt back in response. _Sashimi? _He thought, his heart thumping a little from shock.

"**What's wrong Kyoko? Do you want Sashimi?" **He asked her with a concern look. _I hope she's okay… _

"**EH?" **She froze. **"Where…" **Her head started to move through the scenery. She was inside a familiar car, the interior, the scent and the feel… a comfortable space that she can even sleep on.

_A dream… No. A NIGHTMARE! _She shivered but was thankful that it wasn't real.

"**Kyoko? Are you alright? Does your head hurt?" **He asked her, slowly reaching to her red-marked forehead.

She flinched at the sudden contact of his cold and big hands on her head, making her look at him. **"Ren-kun?" **She blushed. Seeing her cute reaction, his heart thumped and froze; fighting the strong urge to embrace this sweet creature.

"**Good, looks like it's nothing serious." **He smiled in relief realizing, there was no bump on her small forehead. He retreated his hands back to the steering wheel before he could lose control and do something he might regret later.

_I'm with Ren-kun? Why….? OH! Right….I remember…_

**Flashback: (Kyoko's POV)**

"_**Amazing Kyoko-chan! Simply wonderful!" **__Director commented making me snap out from my melodious reverie. I felt relieved the he seemed satisfied and happy after I sing my heart out in there. But what about HIM…?I wonder what he thinks?_

_I let out a long breath and slowly went out from the glassed room and immediately, I scanned for the person I was looking for._

_Unfortunately, before I could even look at half of HIS face, Yashiro-san interrupted me as he came into my view._

_**"AMAZING! You were great Kyoko-chan! I was moved to tears!" **__Droplets of anime tears came pouring from his eyes as he bit his towel harshly. _

"_**Ah, Domo Yashiro-san." **__I involuntarily scratched my head in embarrassment. They seem to be complimenting me a lot, was I really that good? _

"_**Oi. Don't get too cocky idiot!" **__A sharp pang in my ears came. He came closer and shot me that It's-all-thanks-to-me-idiot arrogant kind of face. Great, just great. My mentor, demeaning me once more… but then again, I don't think I would've been showered with this much compliments if it weren't for him teaching me… and for rescuing me earlier. GAH! I can't believe it! I owe this idiot a lot! Darn it!_

"_**Sho!" **__Shouko-san warned him and shot him an angry look. __**"You were wonderful, Kyoko." **__She beamed sweetly at me, which made me feel giddy.. Hihi, girls are the best! I'll do something about that idiot later.._

**CRUNCH! CRACK! RIP!**

_The sound of snacks being eaten and ripped open came echoing through the room and so we all turned to take a look. __**"R-Reino-kun?" **__He was there, comfortably sitting on the couch, eating all the snacks up in one go. Where did that come from? and where's the Papers he should've brought here?_

"_**OI! BASTARDD!" **__It was Sho, suddenly shouting, maddening with rage directed towards Reino. His reaction is somewhat shocking, What's his problem? It's just food. Was it his? __**"Who said you could eat those? HUH?" **__He glared. It was his, huh? Maybe his Pudding was there._

"_**Oh no…" **__His manager whispered as she massages her temple. _

"_**What's wrong?" **__Yashiro-san beat me to it._

"_**It was just lying around. No name was on it." **__He smirked. He seemed to be happy teasing this idiot. Now that makes them both Stupid. I doubt that now is the place and time to be doing this, especially in front of Director. I glanced at him who was standing there, quietly watching the scene. Is he angry?_

"_**Why you! That's for Kyo- **__He suddenly stopped. I looked to see why he did that… what made him stopped? And who's Kyo? And to my surprise, that's when I saw the man that I was looking for earlier. _

"_**Ren-kun?" **__He gently held Sho's shoulder… No. No one but me may see it, but it wasn't gentle at all, he was gripping his shoulder, hard. GULP! I guess that's why Sho's movements came to a halt._

"_**I don't think this is appropriate." **__He commented, exuding a fearsome and dark aura like a strict General ordering his men off to war! _

_Seeing him relaxed, He slowly let go of Sho's stiff shoulder. Reino frozed on spot seeing it was him, and even went as far as to glare at him while Sho, on the other hand, angrily shrugged him off. Ren-kun really is something, no? When it comes to work, and work ethics, he really is strict._

"_**Now, now. Behave yourselves." **__Director-san finally spoke and called the thing off. __**"Thank you for your help, Tsuruga-san." **__Both the managers sighed in relief._

...

…

…

_Everything was calm now. Reino was excused when his manager came to pick him up for Beagle's rehearsal, luckily no other scary members came. And Ren-kun, with Yashiro-san left as well. Probably heading to their interview. I sighed in grief. It makes me feel so unsatisfied that I wasn't able to know what he thought of my performance earlier… But why do I want to know so badly, anyway? ARGH! This isn't helping! Maybe it's because I want him to be a proud Senpai to his Kouhai? Is that it? It makes me so uncomfortable._

_Only the idiot, the Director and me were left on the studio. We tried practicing here more with Izumi-san's guidance, since he seldom has time for this._

"_**You may begin." **__He said. I darted towards the glassed room and looked at Sho, who already had his eyes close and was ready to sing._

_**Believe in My Voice**_

_Mamoru Miyano_

_Uta no Prince-sama (Tokiya Ichinose's song)_

_**ROMANJI:**_

_**Tsutaetai yo kimi dake ni kono yo ni wa uta ga aru koto  
Futari dake no MERODII wa eien wo yakusoku suru kiseki ni  
Hajimete kizuketa 'n da kono kimochi...**_

_**Kimi to sugoshita jikan wa dore mo ga**_  
_**Utsukushii hoshi no you datta**_  
_**Mune no hate made wo kogasu kotoba wa**_  
_**Hidamari ni nite 'ta 'n da kokoro ga habataita...**_

_**Toki ni sora ga kumori de naite 'te mo**_  
_**Sonna hi ni wa kanjite SHINPASHII kimi to naraba sekai datte kaerareru hazu**_

_**Yume no saki de saku hana yo koyoi futari wo michibiite**_  
_**Ieru koto hada da hitotsu "tsuite kureba ii 'n da"**_  
_**Subete wa kono ai no tame ni iki you**_  
_**Sono tame ni umarete kita 'n da...**_

_**Tatoeba namida de mienaku natte**_  
_**Ippo mo aruke naku natte mo**_  
_**Douka shinjite watashi no kotoba wo**_  
_**Kizu wa kakusanakute ii subete wo tsutsunde yaru**_

_**Kimi ni tokeru amaku setsunai hodo**_  
_**Koi ga sudatsu kanjita JERASHII yokubari na no ka? Toiki sae mo zenbu ga hoshii**_

_**Hageshiku naru kanjou ga utau tabi ni kuruwasete 'ku**_  
_**Futari dake no MERODII wa tomaranai SERENAADE**_  
_**Negai ga hitotsu dake kanau no naraba**_  
_**Nanimo kamo wo sute 'te dakitai...**_

_**Kono mama hora ugokazu ni kuchibiru dake de tashikamete**_  
_**Watashi no me ni utsuru no wa kimi shika yurusarenai**_

_**Yume no saki de saku hana yo douka futari wo michibiite**_  
_**Ieru koto wa tada hitotsu "hanasanai zettai"**_  
_**Subete wa kono ai no tame ni iki you**_  
_**Sono tame ni umarete kita 'n da...**_

_**ENGLISH:**_

_**I want to convey this to only you; In this world, there exists a song,  
A melody that's for the two of us alone, a miracle that promised eternity,  
It was the first time I noticed these feelings…**_

_**Every moment I was able to spend with you**_  
_**Was like a beautiful star**_

_**Your words that burned to the very ends of my chest**_  
_**Were like the sun's warmth**_  
_**My heart took wing…**_

_**At times, even the sky will cry from the clouds**_  
_**On such a day, feelings of sympathy, if I'm with you,**_  
_**The world would even change!**_

_**The blooming flower at the edge of a dream will guide the two of us tonight!**_  
_**The only thing we'll say is "You can come along"**_  
_**All I live for is this love;**_  
_**This is what I was born for!**_

_**For example, if my tears don't disappear,**_  
_**I wouldn't be able to walk a single step**_

_**Please believe in my words!**_  
_**It's okay if the scars don't disappear; I will envelope everything for you!**_

_**You're dissolving, it's so bittersweet**_  
_**This love leaves the nest; those feelings of jealousy, why do I covet them?**_  
_**If only a sigh, I wish for everything!**_

_**As these feelings become more intense, every time I sing it drives me mad!**_  
_**This melody for just us two,**_  
_**An endless serenade!**_  
_**If I could have one wish come true,**_  
_**I'd throw everything away; I want to embrace you…**_

_**As we are, without moving,**_  
_**Confirm this with only our lips**_  
_**Reflected in my eyes,**_  
_**You're the only one I'll allow**_

_**The blooming flower at the edge of a dream will guide the two of us tonight!**_  
_**The only thing we'll say is "I'll never let you go!"**_  
_**All I live for is this love;**_  
_**This is what I was born for!**_

_He exhaled and slowly opened his eyes._

_I can't believe it… Just like always.. I hate to admit this but… He really is an amazing singer. It made me grit my teeth in annoyance. He didn't only sang the lyrics perfectly filled with passionate emotions, but his movements, as well, were flawless. Even I was engulfed with his song._

_How could I ever surpass this level? The taste of my blood came through as I bit my lip. I must defeat him! I will defeat this idiot! I felt a wide smirk spread across my face._

_**"Now this motivated me." **__I deviously whispered to myself. __**"I shall accept this challenge." **__Come my little demons, we shall defeat him together! MWAHAHAHA!_

"_**Fuwa-san. That was beyond of what I expected of you. Be sure to perform that well on filming, I shall expect no less from you." **__Director-san said as he stood up and walked towards him. Even the Director thought so._

"_**No biggie." **__He replied and then intentionally shot me a boastful smirk! I know it was intentional, it is! __**"That's how it's done." **__He snickered right at me! DARN ITTT!_

"_**Alright. Great job you too. Just a little more tweaking and it would be perfect! Continue to practice like that!" **__Izumi-san declared as he took his stuff from the couch. __**"But let's call it a day, shall we?" **__Sho just shrugged and grabbed his phone and I just nodded in response._

…

"_**I'll go ahead then." **__I bowed to them before I leave those three inside the room. Shouko came back to discuss his troublesome charge's schedule for the filming. I think it will be about a week or so from now… *Sigh* The awaited filming is finally here. I just hope I won't be a burden… I just have to show them my new set of skills, right?_

I idly walked down the hallway, towards the elevator.

**_DING! _**_The doors swung open._

_**"Kyoko?" **__Once again… it was his voice. Even without looking up, I knew it was him. __**"Ren-kun?" **__I said as I saw him, inside the small space. _

_**DING! **__It sounded again as it made a threat to closed its doors. And just in time, his strong arms pulled me inside the shack, hitting me onto his chest. This kind of scenery again? I blushed as I recall what happened before. He could have just pressed the hold button!_

_My heart started beating loudly. Wh-what's this?_

_He slowly loosened his arms around me and I stepped back in response._

_**"S-Sorry about that." **__He said. I looked at his face and was a little… sad? Maybe. I wonder, was I the only one whose heart was beating like that? That's weird. He still looked composed… like always._

"_**I-it's nothing." **__I felt embarrass. Did I just hear him laughed?_

"_**Are you heading out?" **__He suddenly asked, pressing the Parking 1 Button._

"_**Yes. And you? Oh! And where's Yashiro-san?" **__I noticed he wasn't with his usual companion._

"_**Well, he went ahead already even before the photo shoot was finish. There were urgent things he needed to take care of." **__He let out a small laugh. __**"I'm also on my way out now."**_

"_**I see." **__That's pretty unfortunate but it does seem he can still handle himself well, even without his manager. _

**_DING!_ **_The doors fell open and he let me get out of the elevator first before him._

"_**Kyoko," **__I turned to him as he nears me. __**"Can I drive you home?" **__He smiled. _

_Eh? ***THUMP***_ _There it is again. What is this thumping? Is this… No. No way. It couldn't possibly it._

"_**Kyoko? Can I?" **__He asked again._

_As much as I want too, well I really do want to, I don't think it's a good idea. **"Uhm, It's alright, there's no need- GAH!** He began to pleadingly stare at me with those puppy dog eyes expression of his, with his head cutely tilted to the side. His using Cain as Setsuna's weakness! I should decline… but… Just this once._

"_**O-okay then." **__I felt shy already! I hope it isn't hat obvious on my face. I don't know why but I… feel happy. _

"_**Alright then, Shall we go?" **__He seemed to be in a livelier mood now as he stretched out his hand, offering for me to take it._

_I felt a wide smile spread across my face as I accept the offer. May be I can take this chance… to ask him what I have wanted to asked him earlier. I giggled. And maybe, I could get to understand what is this I'm feeling… I hope I won't regret this._

_Oh, and did he wait for me all this time to finish?_

_…._

…_._

…

**PRESENT. (Back to the usual POV)**

"**We're here." **Ren said as he expertly parked the car. Kyoko, who just snapped out from her trance, finally spoke. **"A-Ah, Yeah."**

Seeing her state, he got worried. **"Are you sure you would want to eat here? Not Sashimi?" **He asked her, leaning closer.

"**No, I'm okay here!" **She assured him with a smile. _I guess I worried him too much with that Sashimi, huh? _**"I just had a scary dream about the Sashimi thing. That's all." **She laughed making him smile.

"**Really? That's interesting." **He added as he removed his seatbelt. **"Shall I?" **She nodded in response. And with that, he clicked her seatbelt off. He went out of the car first and Kyoko, well… being Kyoko, was about to open her door and step out when someone beat her to it.

It made her jump a little from shock, but she immediately calmed down when she saw that it was her Senpai, opening the door for her and offering his hand. _He's being extra nice today, I wonder what's up. _

They walked together to her favorite restaurant to eat Burger and eggs, again!

…

…

"**MMM!" **She giggled as she chew her food lightly, which made him smile in delight. _I'm glad she's enjoying this. _

There were only a few people eating in the restaurant, which was very convenient for them seeing as they can eat freely like this.

"**Hmm, What's wrong Ren-kun? You haven't eaten half of your meal." **She grimaced as she saw his plate. _Something must really be done with his small appetite. He works a lot yet, eats so little. _

Noticing her reaction made him glad. _She's still the same, worried about me and my appetite. _He can be selfish once in a while, right?

"**Don't worry, I'm getting full and satisfied just by watching you." **He said happily, teasing her a little.

"**Eh?" **She blushed and immediately looked down at her food, hoping he wouldn't notice. _Get a hold of yourself Kyoko! He's talking about you eating! No other meaning. No other meaning!_

She took a peek and saw him, still looking intently at her and not at his food. _T-This is no time to be like this! _She thought.

**CLANG!**

She suddenly stood up from her seat, which shocked Ren. **"What's wrong, Kyoko?" **He asked. _Did I tease her too much?_

"**I'll just go get some seasonings." **She said as she dashed out from their table and went to get what she needed. He sighed when she left but he never took his eyes off her. _She could have just asked a waiter for it. _

She stood there by the counter, waiting for the seasoning to be handed to her. Ren just stared, smiling. He looked at her with those longing eyes. He really like this, the two of them spending quality time together when they can, like they are a couple. He smiled at the thought.

She looked pretty in her white tank top and red, ribbon skirt with her hair tied up in a high ponytail. _Simple yet pretty. _He dreamily thought. _But I don't like her, exposing her skin too much. _His brows furrowed when he saw the guys across their table drooling over her as she walked back with Salt and Pepper on her hand.

He suddenly stood up as she neared the table and grabbed her waist in an instant. **"You should have just asked me to get that for you." **He said, loud enough for the guys to hear.

"**No, it's alright." **She replied, not bothered by his hand on her waist. _Guess she already is used to it, being Setsuna and all. _Ren was a little disappointed but little does he know… _Act normal Kyoko, it's just a hand! _Her mind was a wreck.

He gestured her to sit first and overheard what the drooling idiots said. **"Darn. She's with a good-looking guy." "He even looks like the actor we see on TV." **They glommed in defeat.

"**What's wrong?" **Kyoko asked as he sat down, laughing a little.

"**It's nothing. Anyway, what do you need that for?" **He asked, pointing at the Salt and Pepper. **"I thought you like the taste here." **

"**Oh, this isn't for me." **A bemusing smile spread across her cute face. **"It's for you!" **

"**Pardon? For me?" **He was caught off guard. _What do I need it for… Wait, don't tell me!_

"**Here!" **And before he could react, she showered his burger and eggs with the seasoning. **"It will help boost your appetite even just a little." **She sincerely smiled at him. _Guess she really is worried about my eating habit. _

"**Alright, Alright." **He felt happy. _The days of work are tiring, with unexpected problems here and there but, spending time with her like this, makes them all fade away._

**"By the way, Take this." **He suddenly threw his brown leather coat to her. _  
_

**"What?- **

**"Just take it." **He ordered in a stern voice that she could not disobey.

**~END of Chapter 20~**

Kyaaaah! What would happen next? Will Kyoko be able to accept her flowering feelings for Ren? Or will Sho get in the way again?

Can't wait for the filming to start! With Sho and Reino on cast, what would Ren do? Hihihi.

**Misao97: **Really? *giggles!* Glad to hear someone appreciates them. HIHI. I like Reino here, and I'm planning to add some more characters too~ No OC though!

**Onliafaze: **HIHI Yes yes. No matter how much Sho conveys his feelings, I doubt Kyoko can ever accept them…. I think? T_T

**Guest: **I'm sorry, I have been quite busy! But thank you! I appreciate it! Please continue to read this fic! *bows*


	21. Are You Free this Weekend?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Skip Beat!

**Chapter 21**

**Are you free this Weekend?**

"**PFFFFFT!" **His body was shaking as he tried to control his laughter.

"**Hey!" **She pouted. **"I don't think it's that funny!" **She just dug her spoon forcefully into her Vanilla flavored Sundae, trying to ease her creasing forehead caused by his laughter.

"**I-Pffft! I'm Sorry-Pffft" **Control was out of his grasp. He thought it was funny when she told him about the dream she had inside the car earlier. The Sashimi, Her and how he rivaled with Sho. It was close to reality! _I think I might have done that myself it were to happen in real life! _He was so amused. It would have been interesting.

"**Ren-kun." **Her tone was serious this time, it made him looked at her and stopped his giggles. And as he looked, a piece of table napkin was thrown on his face. **"You laughed too much, there's drool on your face." **

His eyes widened at her words. _Eh? Seriously? _He immediately wiped this chin and stared at the huge mirror placed on the store, only to find out he had just been toyed with.

"**PFFFT!" **Now, it was her turn to laugh. **"I didn't think you would believe it-Pffft!" **She giggled non-stop, remembering his expression just a while ago.

It's strange- she doesn't know why or how, but the atmosphere with Ren right now made her feel comfortable. They're really enjoying each other's company tonight. It's like they're old friends… _Just friends?_

He smiled seeing her having a great time with him, it was like being Cain and Setsuna again… or may be even more than that.

They were at Kyoko's beloved ice cream store now. After their dinner, Ren offered them to take another stop at anywhere she wanted to go for the rest of the night- And she chose this place, a nice and quiet one.

_It's relaxing here. Here at the balcony, I can see the stars clearly shining on the night sky. The cold wind feels just right with my dark espresso. _Ren thought as he lifted his cup and took a sip.

"**It's great. It seems you're enjoying your stay here too." **Her mouth spread out into a beautiful and sincere smile. She looked precious and fragile at that moment and well… He froze on spot but his heart was already beating out of his chest.

"**I thought you would like it here, the scenery and everything." **She started to explain as she played with her sweet treat. **"I knew you like coffee and they serve great ones here! And more importantly, this place seldom gets crowded at night so you can take your time and relax here." **

He was speechless, he could have sworn he asked her where she would want to go earlier, but she instead took him to a place they would both like. _She considered me. _A sudden feel of glowing happiness and hope shined in his heart.

He gently closed his eyes and took a breath before he took a sip of his espresso.

"**Thank you, Kyoko." **He whispered into the night. _I really do love you. _

..

…

…

_He looks relaxed now. Maybe I can ask him? No, wait. I might trouble him…. But but… _Her brows furrowed with all these thoughts going inside her head. Kyoko really does want to ask him what he thought about her performance before. _He never mentioned it, didn't he like it? _She frowned.

"**Hn?" **Ren took notice of her sudden change of mood. _I wonder what's wrong? _**"Anything troubling you, Kyoko?" **He queried.

"**A-Ah, well…" **_Should I ask him now? _**"Y-You see… I was just wondering…" **She started to fidget and couldn't even look him straight in the eye. Ren just tilted his head to the side, waiting for her answer.

_I wonder what it is? _He thought, wondering what it was that she finds it hard to say.

**BAM!**

She suddenly stood up and flattened her palm on their table.

"**M-My Performance earlier, how did I do? I want to know what you thought about it, Ren-kun." **She finally blurted it out while looking at him with those frustrated and serious eyes. _Be brave, Be brave!_

"**Eh? That's all?" **He was taken aback, _well…_ _I never did tell her…_

"**Huh? Ah yeah. That's all." **Her cheeks were flaming red as she sat back down on her chair.

"**About that…" **He started, placing both his elbow on the small metal table and rested his chin on his hands. He looked at her seriously, straight in the eyes.

**GULP!**

Kyoko felt nervous right in an instant.

"**Do you know the reason why I brought you here?" **He asked with a sly smirk.

"**Not… really." **She answered after some thought.

"**Let's just say it's a celebration for a job well done today." **Ren finally said it with a sincere and heartwarming smile.

"**Y-You mean… ?" **Her cheeks reddened in delight and her teeth were slightly showing through her smile.

"**Yes." **He stretched out his long arms and loosened up. He found it interesting at how serious she was just a moment ago. **"You did well. You exceeded my expectations." **He commented as he stared at her lovingly.

"**You were amazing in there, really. For someone who just started out in music, you seem very skilled." **He beamed at her as he remembered how well she did that time, how perfect and cute she was.

Her cheeks felt hotter, if that was even possible! He showered her too much compliments! _Ren-kun~~!_

A strong wind suddenly flew by, taking a few small yellow flowers with it and one gently landed on his hand.

"**I didn't know that you had a great voice. It was lovely, like you are." **Ren said as he drew his palm, with the flower on, near to where they can both gaze on its loveliness. **"You're like this flower, no matter where it gets flown off by the wind; it survives… and still is beautiful and triumphant in the end." **She stared at the flower as well, taking in its simple beauty.

"**You can rarely find flowers that are still fully-bloomed and pretty while being carried by the wind. Some end up destroyed… " **The wind blew again and Ren let the flower be flown away.

"**So, I guess I am very lucky to have found one." **Just then, he looked at her, longingly in the eyes and reached for her hand across the table. Was he talking about the flower or was it Kyoko?

Every word and every action from him tonight literally made her heart beat hard, like it was about to pop out. She just hopes that he doesn't realize it, even though her red face already gave her away.

He gently squeezed her hand, which she felt nervous about. **BUMP! BADUMP! **

"**You're amazing, Kyoko." **He assured her with an honest smile. **"Even without me telling you, you already are, so there's no need to worry too much about what I think." **He squeezed her hand tighter before letting go.

_Eh? It… isn't like that… _She was saddened at how he misunderstood her. True, she doesn't understand her own feelings but she is sure enough that it isn't like that…

"**No." **She whispered in a low voice. **"It's not like Ren-kun!" **She shouted, looking straight at his face with disappointed eyes, almost ready to cry. He was shocked! _Did I say something I shouldn't have? _He thought.

"**I-I wanted to know what you think because… you're special!" **Kyoko blurted out, which made our prince's heart skip a beat. _What… what is? I'm special?_ He thought, trying to process it all out.

"**I don't know why but… it's not because you're a strict Senpai that I need your assurance to believe that I really am good." **She started to explain while he just continued to listen to her sweet voice.

"**It's just that, to me… it always matter, what you think. I want you to say that I did well and that you were happy with what I have achieved." **Kyoko smiled ever so sweetly, recalling what he said about her just now. It was true; she liked hearing it from him… those kinds of words. It really made her happy.

"**Kyoko, I…" **He stopped, as a sudden idea, popped up in his head.

"**AH! It's getting late, let's go back, Ren-kun!" **She stammered and stood-up foolishly from embarrassment. _What was I saying? Kyoko you idiot! _She walked ahead of him in a fast pace trying o brush everything off.

He laughed and found her reaction cute. _I seldom see her like this. _He happily thought as he followed behind her.

…

...

Kyoko's mind was still occupied as she walked to the car when she suddenly felt a light tug on her ponytailed hair.

"**Eh?" **She turned a little to see Ren already caught up with her.

"**Thought I couldn't catch up with you?" **An arrogant smirk spread on his face as he started to play with her hair. _This is it, just go ask her! _He mentally fought.

"**Kyoko, are you free this weekend?" **He asked her.

"**Hn, I think I am. Why?" **She looked at him questioningly. _Does he need me for something?_

"**Remember what we agreed on before?" **Releasing her hair and gently pinched her left cheek when she said No. She doesn't have an idea on what he was talking about.

"**I don't think I have a Prince's costume though." **He whispered to her.

"**EH…?" **Her eyes widened at the realization. _Don't tell me its…? _Her face flushed red again.

"**Would you like to go on a date with me?" **He asked in an irresistible tone as he kissed her hair in his hands.

She gasped, and instantly covered her mouth with both of her fragile hands in surprise. **"I… I…"**

**~END of Chapter 21~**

And that's that! Hope you enjoyed today's update! Though Chap 21 is just a short one, I hope you find their relationship comforting! ^_^ All about KyokoXRen! HIHI. Anyway, tune in for the next chapters! Thank you for all the Patience and Support!

So what will she say Yes? *obviously* What will happen next? Will Ren be successful in capturing her heart on that date and make her his? Or will another disturbance ruin his chance once again?

Oh, and what will Kyoko wear? Moko-ssaaaaannnn~~~~

He must capture her heart before the filming~~ He can never be too sure with those good-looking guys with her! Ganbatte, Ren-kun!


	22. Just This Once

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Skip Beat! Or any songs written here. Mehehe

Okaaay! Another late update, Gomendasai~ T_T I'll make it up to you by updating two long chapters! Hihihi. Enjoy!

**Chapter 22**

**Just this once**

**STOMP! STOMP! STOMP!**

She finally stopped with her very heavy footsteps; **"Oi." **She turned around to look at the cause of her hardship. **"Will you just let go? Mou!" **She shook her leg in exasperation.

"**But But But… You have to say Yes first, please Moko-saaaan!" **Her orange-headed friend pleaded with tearful eyes as she clings tightly at her leg, being drag all over the floor.

She makes a good mop…

Kanae thought when she saw how clean and shiny the floor is now.

"**MOKO-SAN~ Please say YES!" **She pleaded again, grabbing both her legs now so she won't be able to take a step further! Mehehehe.

Kanae sighed in defeat and crouched down to level her face with hers. **"Kyoko, I can agree with going shopping with you.. But the other request…" **Her pale face suddenly became a light shade of pink.

"**THERE'S NO WAY I WOULD DO IT! **She exclaimed, as she pinched Kyoko's cheek and stretched it to both sides.

"**Ow!" **She reacted when her best friend was done playing with her face. **"But** **I thought it would be a good idea, since it will be the first time we'd go shopping~~" **Staring off to a dreamy place.

Then with a new set of determination shining within Kyoko, she stood up-her eyes lighting up as she lifted and unveil her precious creation!

"**MOU! Keep that away!" **Kanae backed away from the dreadful sight with her hands covering her eyes.

"**What's wrong with this?" **She pouted. **"I think it's cute!" **A giggle came out from her curved lips, as she stretched the seem-to-be too eye-catching pair of garments.

Kanae raised her brow elegantly at her Co-Love Me member. **"NO WAY!" **She shouted in a serious tone. "**There's no way I would wear MATCHING T-SHIRTS with you!" **_It's just too embarrassing. Just the thought of people staring and laughing… and we're actresses for heaven's sake! Why couldn't she have chosen a better design?_

She pinched her nose bridge at the stress this was causing her. _I-It's not like I hate it… but… but! _She blushed even more. _It's the first time I would wear something like this with a friend and she did made it herself last night.. This girl... _She thought as she saw Kyoko's fingers

"**But I thought you would like it. I made it with you in my mind." **Kyoko frowned.

She bit her lips at the sudden hint of sadness in her best friend's voice. _I… I…It would be better for you to be happy… Mou!_

She suddenly looked up and saw Kyoko's pouting-like-a-dog face zooming and zooming into her view.

_CRAP! _She slapped her own face. _I so am going to regret this… maybe. _And just for a split second, a faint smile stretched from her lips.

She lowered her head, making her long black hair fall into her face. **"You're a lot of trouble you know!" **Kanae told her in a pissed off tone.

"**Eh… Moko-san?" **_Did I made her angry? _Kyoko went immediately to her friend's side with a guilt look on her face.

"**So just this once, I would wear that hideous shirt with you! JUST THIS ONCE!" **She angrily emphasized the last words but still looked at her in the eye with a heart-warming smile. Kyoko's sad and guilty face was swept away all at once and was replaced by a glowing and genuine one.

She couldn't believe it, she agreed! Kanae really agreed to wear it with her! _My hard work last night paid off! _

"**Hoooraaaaay! I can't wait for tomorrooowwwww!" **She screamed as she spun around with the shirts on her arms.

"**I can't believe it! We'll wear these matching shirts together!" **She jumped up and down as she clinged onto her friend's side. **"And not just a shirt, this beautiful thing is a sign of our deep and genuine friendship…." **She dramatically said as she stared into another far away land, dreaming of her BestFriend-Date-with-matching-shirts-with-Moko-san.

"**Are you done now?" **Kanae sighed. _I knew it was going to be like this. PFFFFT! _She laughed in her mind as she stared at her happy companion.

"**Yes!" **She giggled. **"Oh, here Moko-san! Take this one, please!" **She said as she stretched out a pink collar-shirt with _"BEST FRIENDS FOREVER&EVER&EVER" _words written on it in Big Bold Yellow Font, and their Names at the back.

**GULP. **Kyoko's smile pireced through Kanae's face._There's no way out now… Is there? You can do this, Kanae! Mouuuu~~! It's just a day with this gaudy shirt! But at least it's better than that dreadful LOVE ME Uniform… _She shrugged.

…**.**

…

…

"**I guess something good happened, huh?" **He commented as he pushed his glasses up from his nose and a smirk stretched across his face.

"**What do you mean?" **He chuckled before taking a bite at his extra large plate of Tempura Omu-rice.

"**W-well…" **Yashiro still couldn't believe it. The Ren Tsuruga, initiated eating lunch and on top of that, ordered a large plate of Omurice? **"You seem to be in a good mood… and happily eating." **_That's right! Something's up! What reason could it be that made this guy eat large servings gleefully without complaints?_

Ren laughed quietly and gently wiped his mouth. **"Yes, Isn't this normal?"**

"**Well yeah… but…" **_If it's you… I highly doubt it._ He forced a smile. **"What made you… uhm… like this?" **_It must be something concerning Kyoko-chan._

"**Hmm? Well…" **He was expecting Yashiro-san to question his actions, anyway. A light laugh escaped from his lips. **"It's a condition I have to accomplish." **He said with a smile.

"**Condition? W-what?" **_What's he talking about?" _

He swallowed another spoonful of his Omurice before answering his confused manager back. **"Remember I ask you to keep my Sunday schedule open?" **

"**Yeah." **The four-eyed replied. _Don't tell me…!_

**...**

**...**

**...**

**FLASHBACK**

"_**Would you like to go on a date with me?" **__He asked in an irresistible tone as he kissed her hair in his hands._

_She gasped, and instantly covered her mouth with both of her fragile hands in surprise. **"I… I…"**_

_Wha-what is he? She pulled back as she was taken aback with his sudden actions._

"_**Kyoko?" **__He asked, worried. Was it wrong to make a move now? _

"_**Ren-kun, I…" **__Kyoko was so embarrassed-she couldn't even look at him in the eye. For heaven's sake Kyoko, he isn't proposing, it's just a date! But-but… _

**_THUMP. THUMP._**

_Her heartbeat was as loud as it could ever get. This was the first time someone asked her for a date, ever. And it was HIM, Ren Tsuruga. A mix of emotions flooded inside her, Confusion? Nervousness? Doubt? and Happiness…? But what should I do? Is this a good idea? _

_I really do want to go have fun with him… even just for a day. And Maybe I'd get to see a side of this Senpai of mine that I haven't seen before..._

_I don't want to let this chance slip away…_

_She raised her head back up and looked at him in the eye. She can clearly see that he's worried with his creased forehead and all. He's becoming quite emotional lately isn't he? She giggled. Let's loosen him up a bit!_

"_**Well I…" **__She started in a monotone voice, as she spun around-her back facing him._

_**THUMP. THUMP.**_

_His heart was beating loudly as well. It was the first time this ever happened to him, scared of being rejected for just a date! He's Ren Tsuraga, of all people! This feeling, was something new._

_Will she say No?_

"_**This weekend, I guess I'm free…" **__She whispered.__** "So, it's a date!" **__She cheerfully added as she turned back to face him- her hair dramatically flying over as her skirt swayed to the side. _

_At that moment, she looked lovely and very endearing against the moonlight._

_And at that very moment as well, he wanted to embrace her._

_A smile spread through his face. Just this once, Please, Just this once…_

…

"_**Eeh?" **__She reacted when she felt his big and warm hands tightly, but gently, enveloped her small and delicate frame._

Her sweet scent was all he could smell and her soft body was all he could feel.

_Letting go? Looks like it isn't in his plan now. He couldn't resist it. Oh! How happy he is! This may not seem much but for his relationship with this Kouhai of his, this is a giant leap!_

_But what's even more surprising right now is that… she isn't complaining with his sudden hug._

_Why…? Oh no! He immediately pulled away._

_**"I'm sorry about that, Kyoko… it's just that I.. Eeh?"**_

_He stopped, seeing her looking at him from head to toe. She isn't angry? **"What's wrong?"**_

"_**I have one condition!" **__Kyoko firmly declared. __**"You have to gain back the weight you've lost!" **__She pointed her finger straight at him._

"_**Huh? How did you…" **__Oh yeah… She was able to make a life-size doll of me… It's given that she knows my vital statistics. Wait, does that mean just now, she was… _

He suddenly felt embarrass and delighted, knowing she felt him too.

"_**I can't believe that I haven't notice it until now but… You have really lost some weight! That isn't good." **__She frowned. He's too focused on work and doesn't care about eating at all. This guy… _

"_**I don't know about gaining all that lost weight in just a matter of days, Kyoko." **__He laughed._

"_**Eh? T-that's true. Well…" **__She stood there, thinking. __**"Okay, just promise me this. You should each as much as you can and never skip a meal! Okay?" **_

"_**Okay, I got it." **__He sweetly beamed at her. He was happy to know that she really is worried about her. Just a few days of eating until I get full means nothing compared to going on a one-day date with her._

"_**And about the costume…" **__She added, playing with her fingers._

"_**Hmm? What about it?" **__Don't tell she really do want us to wear costumes? PFFFFT! So cute!_

"_**Let's do it differently!" **__Kyoko happily declared, followed by a few giggles. _

"_**What do you mean?" **__He asked but only to be answered by Kyoko's silent mouthed word "SECRET"_

_They laughed together and unconsciously held each other's hand on the way to the car. It was nice. It wasn't awkward at all… Something did change between them, right?_

…

…

**PRESENT**

"**Okaaay…" **Yashiro said. Looking at his charge who was just smiling at himself for some unknown reason, he didn't even answered his question earlier

Noticing his manager awkwardly looking at him, he composed himself back. **"Sorry about that**.** It's nothing much." **

"**It must be something concerning Kyoko, right?" **_Since you're this happy. This is a good thing, I suppose. _

"**Yeah. I have been waiting for this chance for quite a while now." **Ren replied as he sipped his Orange juice. **"I would be taking her on a date this Sunday."**

"**And I have been waiting for you to take this chance! Thank God it's finally here." **He smiled, like a proud Dad would at his son. _Oh Kami-sama! Thank Youuu so so so much! _

"**Yeah." **_Thanks Yashiro-san. _**"So how are you with Shouko-san?" **He asked suddenly, surprising Yashiro as he was drinking his coffee.

COUGH COUGH!

He wiped his mouth clean and said" **"Quit it! We're just friends!" **He declared with a shaded pink face.

"**A-Anyway, shouldn't you be concerned about where you should take her on your date?" **Now he said something meaningful.

That's right, Ren might have some experience on going out with any girl and succeeds at making them happy but Kyoko is not just _any girl! _

Where should he take her? What place would she like to go too? Would she like to eat first before anything else? Would she prefer to watch a movie or eat an extravagant dinner at a French restaurant? Will she prefer to go boating instead?

_Crap! _He is so starting to panic. This never happened before! Love, how troublesome you are. Mehehe.

Yashiro immediately noticed Ren's silence as an indication of something bad. He looked at him and saw a composed face but just for a split second he saw it, his charge's worried eyes and sweat.

"**I can help you out." **He pushed his gleaming glasses up his eyes. **"There's only one thing you have to do." **He smirked.

Ren looked at him with an awed face. _Could this guy really help me? _

Better than nothing, right?

"**Normally, we could ask those people who she frequently hangs out with… But…"**

"**But what?" **Ren asked, a bit worried.

Yashiro gave him a light tap on the shoulder.** "You're the person SHE mostly hangs out with." **

"**I am? but I seldom see her…"**

"**Yeah, you seldom see her because of work, but think about it. Whenever she's not busy with her work, she goes out and has dinner with you and before, she would even visit your house right?" **Now that make sense.

**"You off all people should know what type places she'd like to go too. It even amazes me sometimes how much you know about her~" **The four-eyed giggled. **"You have the solution to your own dilemma!"**

_Well come to think of it, that is all true. So then, I should think of the places she would love to visit… may be something lively and not too extravagant. A place where we could both have fun… This day has to be special!_

**"If this all succeed, a lot of Women will cry their heart out...And maybe even some men." **Yashiro muttered under his breath with a sly smile._  
_

…

…

…

**KA-CHAK!**

"**I'm back." **Kyoko said as she entered her place. Luckily, her roommate is still out.

She has nothing more to do tonight, so might as well pamper herself now.

She wore her slippers and took a hot bath first. She dipped in the tub and relaxed herself. **"I could get used to this," **She said as she rested her head on the cushioned placed on the side o the ceramic tub.

The comfort room was big, clean and beautiful! The tub, sink and shower were awesome, as if she was in a hotel. Such luxurious comfort! Sigh~~

She stared up at the white ceiling and recalled that amazing thing that happened the night before. _I can't shake off this feeling… I'm so excited for the Sunday to come! _She blushed happily, as she played with the water. She was clearly thinking of HIM. That's right, her Senpai.

"**I wonder what he plans to do on Sunday?" **She wondered. _I hope he would like my surprise. _She kicked her feet up and mangled with her wet hair. _I hope everything goes well for my… our first date. _Her blush deepened and she sunk her head in the water from embarrassment.

_Why am I thinking like this? What is wrong with me?... Getting excited about going out with a Senpai… isn't wrong right?... Is it? _And the thought of her going out with Kijima came.

**BLEH! "No way!" **Because Ren is the only guy that can make you this excited and happy when going on a date.

_But why is it only him? Why can it only be him that makes my heart beat so loud? Why do I feel like, things changed between us..?_

_Oh, it's because he's special…. Is this what they call 'Liking someone'?_

She remembered the hug he gave her the previous night. She didn't hate it… she was shocked of course but at that time, she wished that he would never let her go. She wanted to hug him back but there's this thing that stopped her from doing it.

**FEAR.**

When she 'used to' like someone she was BRAVE enough to go forth with that Love. However, all it caused her in the end was pain and regret. The wound it left was so deep.

Will this one be… different?

Will this one heal her wounded heart?

"**I just don't understand!" **She immediately stood up from the tub and dried herself off- Pretty sure that she wouldn't think about those kinds of things… for now.

…

She changed into some comfortable pajama pants and a black long sleeve. It was extra chilly tonight so she fixed herself up with some warm chocolate drink in the kitchen.

It was already passed 9:00 in the evening, and still, that idiot isn't back.

"**I guess I'll practice myself." **She said as she silently went off to the studio room.

She grabbed a guitar and the one page piece of music paper, filled with notes that were separated from the rest. It had no lyrics on it, just notes for the melody.

With all the confused emotions inside her, she wanted to sing them all out.

She started strumming gently and sings…

_**Hello**_

_**YUI**_

_**Paradise Kiss Movie OST**_

…

_How many koishiteru no?  
I can see sugu ni wakaru wa  
makka na jerashii kakaete_

_chigau jibun ni kidzuiteiru  
kiken na yume, furetaku naru  
douka shiteru  
ah rakuen no saki ni  
akogareteiru  
demo ne, chotto  
tobikomenai wa  
konna atashi no koto  
anata kitto warau desho  
madowaseru yasashii akuma_

_hello, hello..._

_Don't stop ki no nai furi shite  
Anytime machi kogareru  
jounetsu sore wa tegowai  
hitomi no oku utsuru kage ni  
kanawanai ki ga suru kara wasuretai wa  
demo rakuen no saki ni  
akogareteiru  
yorisoeba me wo tojiru dake  
sonna atashi dattara, anata kitto kirau desho?  
madowaseru tsumetai akuma  
isso deawanakattara  
yokatta no ni  
say hello say goodbye  
hajimari no yokan tomerarenai  
kuyashii kedo suki ni naru  
sono ushiro sugata ni  
naketekuru kara  
tabun sou kitto modorenai ne  
itsuka atashi datte  
anata muchuu ni saseru  
hohoemu no kawaii akuma_

_hello, hello, hello, hello, ..._

_**ENGLISH**_

_How many times have I fallen in love?  
I can see, I understand immediately,  
carrying this downright jealousy._

_I notice this different me._  
_This dangerous dream, I want to feel it_  
_Something is wrong with me._

_Ah, I would love to be in paradise,_  
_but I can't really jump up there, right?_

_You will surely laugh_  
_at my actual self, won't you?_  
_You, gentle demon, who led me astray_

_Don't stop pretending you don't care_  
_Anytime that I long for_  
_Passion, that's so tough._  
_in the shadow reflected inside my eye_  
_I feel it won't come true, so I want to forget it._

_But I would love to be in paradise_  
_I will just close my eyes if we cuddle together._  
_If I acted that way, you will surely hate me, right?_  
_You, cold demon, who led me astray._

_It would have been better_  
_if I never met you._  
_say Hello, say Good bye_  
_I can't stop the start of this forebodement_  
_It's mortifying, but I started to like it._

_I start shedding tears_  
_from your retreating figure_  
_you will probably won't be coming back, right?_

_Someday I will make you_  
_go crazy about me_  
_You, smiling cute demon_

She smiled as she finished singing. Somewhat the song, in a way, describes the inner depths of her feelings. If that's the case, then Ren is the smiling demon who caused her confused feelings... _NO WAY!_

"**That's a nice song; you added some great lyrics there." **It came from someone with a deep and mellow-toned voice… someone she should despise her whole life. **"Is that what you're going to submit for your character song?" **He said as he took a bite from his apple.

Her little demons started swirling around her. _Oh look, he's back! Tsk._

"**No, it isn't. Why do you care?" **She glared before turning her back to him. Seeing him and hearing his voice made her feel frustrated. It made her remember something she doesn't want to think about.

"**What the? What's with the attitude? And I was even asking nicely!" **He retorted, annoyed this time. _Why the heck did she suddenly got pissed at me? _He bit his apple again.

She snorted **"Since when have you been nice?" **

"**Why you! What's your problem woman?" **He walked towards her, noticing her sudden change of mood. She's really mad right now.

"**Nothing. Nothing is wrong! Go away, Sho! I'm done singing for today." **Kyoko stood up and left the guitar. She haggardly pulled the studio door open, when suddenly a hand from behind stopped it.

THUD.

The apple rolled quietly onto the ground.

"**What now?" **She exhaled. She really isn't in the mood to get angry anymore.

"**I'm sorry.. but you can't go back to your room now." **He gently whispered in her ear. _EH? _She was shocked.

"**I…" **He started.

"**You what?" **_This is really annoying._

"**I…Please.. Cook something for me." **He weakly slumped his face on her shoulder. **"I am soooo Hungry! Just this once, please." **He was as weak as a vegetable. Now that's something unexpected.

Her eyes blink twice before what he said registered onto her mind.

_PFFFFT! So LAME! Didin't anyone feed this idiot? _She laughed loudly seeing how weak and how much Sho is pleading for her right now. Victory! Cooking wins!

And just for a short moment, a small smile escaped through his lips. _Glad she's back to normal, Idiot._

….

They were eating Kyoko's homemade special Victory, extra spicy Curry_._ A set of plates was set on the table and two big water jugs.

They both started eating. Yes, she had dinner earlier but a Victory Curry should not be missed. Mehehe!

"**Hey, I need you to come with me on Sunday." **He said, in between his chews.

"**I have plans." **She said as she ate another spoonful of curry.

"**And that is?" **He asked, curiously.

"**I'm- I'm going out with a friend." **She replied without even looking at him. **"Where are you going anyway?" **

"**A fan-signing." **_At an amusement park…_

"**Why would I go there? I'm not even your fan."**

"**Yeah yeah, you're a hater, I know." **He sighed, heavily.

"**Glad we understand that!" **

…

…

It was already late in the evening and Sho was still up, writing his Character song. He just felt like writing it now, in the lonesome night.

Ever since that day… It's the only thing I hold from you... your Hate. I'll just be your forever enemy, will I?

He grimaced and stared off in the night. **"It just won't change, will it...?"**

…

…

…

**NEXT DAY**

**SHOPPING DAY WITH MOKO-SAN!**

CHIRP CHIRP!

The sun rose up and no sign of bad weather coming can be seen!

"**Yosh!" **She looked at the mirror, quite satisfied of her outfit for today- Her pink Best Friend Forever&Ever&Ever Shirt paired with a black skinny jeans and low-cut sneakers. She braided her hair to the side and put on a light rose pink lipstick and packed everything she needed in a small, brown vintage backpack.

And of course, the final touch, Princess Rosa.

She fixed the creased on her shirt and instantly blushed seeing how well she looked in the mirror. _Is that me? _

**RING! RING!**

She snapped out from her reverie and immediately answered her phone, knowing full well who would it be.

"**Hello, Moko-saaaan~" **The girl started chiming cheerfully in her room.

"_**Kyoko, Where are you?" **_Kanae asked in a low voice.

"**Oh! I'm on my way already." **She giggled.

"_**Alright, Alright. I'm on my way too, I'll see you then."**_She replied.

"**AH! Moko-san, how was the shirt- DU!" **

_Eh? She hung up? _**"Poor phone service, I guess."**

…

…

**CLICK.**

She locked her room tight and was about to get out when suddenly, something moved on the couch.

**GAH! **_It snored! Eh? Isn't that Sho? Why isn't he in his room? Isn't it his fan signing tomorrow? Guess that's why he's like this._ She thought as he saw him curled uncomfortably on the couch with papers all over the floor.

She sighed and went to grabbed one of the pillows and placed it under his head, careful not to wake the snoring pig up.

"**IDIOT." **She murmured before stepping out.

**"Yeah, I know..."**He sleepily muttered when she was out of sight.

…

…

Kyoko stretched her hands up in the air and started skipping on the side walk.

Today would be a great day with Moko-san! Shopping, Shopping!

She happily chuckled. _Oh… but what kind of clothes should I shop for? _Now there's a thought.

She stopped at her tracks. **"What do girls wear on dates anyway?" **She placed a finger on her temple, thinking hard. Failing at that, she just shrugged and said, **"Maybe Moko-san would know, I'll just ask her later."**

…

…

"**I don't know." **Kanae declared with a stone face.

"**EEEEHHH!" **She shouted with both hand squashed on her cheeks. **"How come you don't know? I mean you're beautiful and surely you've gone on dates before-**

"**I have, but they were just roles. Besides, I've never had a real b-boyfriend." **_Most of the guys, who confessed to me, in the end, said I was scary! How dare they!_

"**Moko-san…" **Her companion said.

"**What? I don't need you to feel sorry-GAH! **And at that moment, Kyoko looked at her with those shiny glowing eyes.

"**We really are meant to be Best Friends!" **She instantly glomped at her BFF!

"**Quit it! Mou~"**

All the passengers on the train were looking at the Noisy, matched-shirt girls wrestling on the corner.

…

**~END of Chapter 22~**

There we go! Another chapter with many sides of the story from different characters. Hoho~ I hope it wasn't to complicated. ^_^

How will their shopping go? Will they succeed? And has Ren decided where to take Kyoko tomorrow? Teehee~ Will Kyoko finally accept his feelings for her Senpai?

Ohh, and hopefully, no more interruption from Sho! _

Stay tuned to the Development of this frivolous Love story! Ganbatte!

**Kyaaah! Sorry for another late update!**

**Misao97: **Aww~ Thanks so much! Glad you liked it. Teehee~ I'll shower you with more sweetness! And thanks for your idea! I thought of something great~ Hoho.

**Onlifaze:** Yeeeey! ^_^ Glad you liked it. Hihihi. Thanks so muccch!

**Mewmewpower13: **Really? That's so nice of youuu! Arigatouu!

**Chocolaty:** I know right? Hihi The date is finally here! Hoho. Kyoko really dreams nice dream huh? =))

**Guest:** Thank youuu! I hope to give you more cavity! Hihihi Just kidding!

**Daphne:** Thanks a lottt! :*

**Lilangel:** Oh my! Domo Arigatou~ I'll do my best and will surely update soon!

**Didigal: **Aww~ So sweet of you! Thank you! I'm really sorry for the late update too. I'll do my best!

Thanks for all the reviews! :D It would be nice to put your name on it so I can thank you properly. (Guest) Teehee~ I'll try to update as frequent as I can for you guys! Arigatou Gozaimasu! Thanks for the support!  
As of now, I am currently working on the next chapter to be uploaded tonight as well. ^_^


	23. It's not like I was Rejected

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Skip Beat! Mehehehe~

I am super duper sorry for the late update. (-_-) We're still experiencing the wrath of a bad weather condition here in our country, please Pray for us.

In this chapter, I've made up my own Life story of Hikaru Ishibashi! Not an OOC.

...

**Chapter 23**

**It's not like I was really Rejected**

The sun was extra bright today, and the warm wind blew lightly too- clearly a perfect day to go out!

**CLANK.**

"**Let's go, Kyoko!" **Kanae commanded.

The two woman in pink stepped out of the train with sheer determination in their minds to finish their task here today.

"**Hai!" **She replied with excitement booming in her eyes.

They started their mission to find the perfect outfit for Kyoko's first date. They are now at Tokyo's fashionable Harajuku District, as busy and as fashionable as ever.

"**Wow! This place is amazing! There are lots and lots of useful things here!" **Kyoko snickered as she stared dreamily at a Do-It-Yourself Doll Collection Store. _This would be great for my masterpieces! _She was completely absorbed with what was in front of her.

However, unlike her, Kanae was pre-occupied with a more important matter… or more like troubled.

"**Oi. People are staring!" **She whispered, hiding her face beneath her sunny shades. "**I knew it… this shirt! Let's finish up quickly!" **

"**No! That's not it Moko-san, maybe it's because they've watch one of our shows or something." **Kyoko retorted as she walked beside her friend, clearly defending her handmade shirt.

The two both attracted attention, maybe it's because they've seen them on TV or it's because of that striking matching shirt they're wearing.

"**Or maybe… it's your own fault. You're really a head turner, you know." **She blurted out which made Kanae blush in response. That surprised her and it immediately made her looked at her reflection on the store's glass window.

Well, she really did turn heads with her get-up today- She wore her Pink shirt tucked-in with black denim pants, emphasizing her long and slender legs. Then accessorized with a brown-braided belt.

She finished her outfit with brown wedged heels. As for her hair, it was in a high-ponytail and she was thankful that it was long enough to cover up her name written on the shirt's back.

_Idiot, I-It isn't that great….! _She thought, turning away from the window.

"**Moko-san loooook~!" **Kyoko suddenly shouted, making her snap out from her reverie.

She turned to her giddy friend and saw that she was pointing something at a store. **"What is it?"**

"**That one, that one! Let's try it out!" **She ran towards the store, making loud and heavy footsteps while Kanae sighed and just followed her.

"**This one." **Kyoko declared, standing beside the mannequin.

"**Great choice, Madame. It's quite popular in our store, especially on Halloween!" **The sales clerk happily declared, showing off the Big and rainbow-colored dress displayed on the store. It had matching wings, and a wand that goes with it. It was shiny and shimmering.

Kanae slapped her face in exasperation. **"We're leaving!" **And she pulled her crazy friend out from the Cosplay store.

"**But. But…" **Kyoko was near to tears. Boohoo! _I wanna be like a fairyy!_

"**Idiot! You're going on a date, not a Cosplay Convention! Do you really want to wear that on a date with Tsuruga-san? Mou~!" **She fumed.

_Eh? Tsuruga-san… _

Suddenly, images of the Fashionable Ren Tsuruga came flowing into her mind- standing with pride and dignity in one of those designer clothes and beside him was a... Cosplay Fairy chic with plastic wings and wand. Bravo!

Heavens NO! Her friend was frighteningly right! She should wear something that would look good on her… Something that Ren would like… an outfit that would make Him say she's beautiful… something that can make her worthy to stand right beside him.

**POOF! **She blushed.

"**Oi, are you okay?"** Kanae queried to her now red-faced friend.

She just nodded in response and added, **"Let's go find something c-cute and decent to wear." **

"**Heeh~ Sudden change of mood, huh. Okay okay. Let's try out that store first." **And once again, she was filled with excitement and hurriedly dragged Kyoko inside a store filled with frilly skirts and dresses. She was seeing a new side of Kyoko, A new development in her life… As her friend, Kanae wanted to be as supportive as she can be.

…

…

…

But alas! They walked and walked, and after loooong hours of searching that seemed like forever… **"TSK!" **They still haven't found it.

"**We've been searching for a while now… I'm sorry. I hope you're not too tired, Moko-san." **She frowned.

"**It's okay, I'm not tired yet. This is nothing compared to shopping with the rowdy kids at home." **She gave a low laugh. **"Oh look! **_**Taiyaki!**_** Want to eat one?" **She happily offered upon the sight of a small stall by the street, selling fish-shaped cake with red beans on the inside.

"**Yes, Please!" **Well, they do need to replenish their energy.

…

…

"** Hyaaa~ ****This is so good!**" Kyoko commented, happily eating her third serving.

While Kanae, still on her second one. **"Mou~ You're like a kid." **She grabbed her hankerchief from the pocket and stretched her long arms on to Kyoko's messy face and wiped it clean. **"There, all clean!"**

"**Moko, Oka-san…~" **She stared at her with those happy, longing eyes.

"**Quit it. Who are you calling Mom!?" **She rolled her eyes at her. While Kyoko just laughed it, off! **"I would rather have a son than a daughter." **She added, quite proud.

**"Really? I never actually thought about those kind of things... You're really prepared for this aren't you, Moko-san? But why a son? **She wondered. But she did thought that a daughter would suit her friend more.

**"To help around the house of course! He can fix broken roofs, or carry the laundry and can safely go out of the house at night so I can ask him to buy something!" **Kanae declared with her chin held high! Really though about this, hasn't she?

Kyoko clapped all the way and said BRAVO! BRAVO! over and over again! LOL! ^_^ The district got livelier with them together!

...

...

"**What did you say punk?!" **It sounded like a big man's voice not far from them.

Great, Just great! A bullying scene greeted them.

"**I'll beat you up real good!" **He continuously said.

"**Moko-san…" **Kyoko was concerned but right now, it isn't something they should worry about.

A sigh came out from Kanae's lips. **"We have no reason to be troubled with them-**

**SWOSH!**

A piece of broken wood suddenly flew right in front of her face; it was just a few inches away! It must have accidentally flown from the fight right by the alley where they passed.

It caused her _Taiyaki_, to stain her bright pink shirt…

**TWITCH. **

Oh no they didn't.

"**Are you alright?!" **Kyoko shouted, ready to leap into the alley and beat the culprit up! **"Oh no, your shirt got stained! What a waste of food too."**

"**I know." **She gritted her teeth. It was her BFF's hard work!

Her eyebrow raised and now she has a good reason to beat these guys up. She brought herself and stood angrily by the alley's passageway with Kyoko right behind her when…

"**Ah! Lady are you alright?" **A man with a soft and gentle voice was running towards them from the alley. Through his silhouette, they could make out that he's a small built young man, but tall-different from the big and angry man they were expecting to beat up.

"**Lady?" **And when he came clear into their view…

"**Hikaru-kun?" **Kyoko gasped with widened eyes. Well this is unexpected.

"**EEEEHHH? Kyoko-chan!?" **His face has gotten red- couldn't believe that Kyoko was right in front of him!

"**You know each other?" **Kanae asked coolly.

"**Ah yeah. He's Hikaru-kun from Bridge Rock. I've worked with him on a talk show before… the chicken suit you made me wear. Remember?" **Kyoko explained to her.

"**Ah, Nice to meet you, Moko-san." **He offered a handshake with a smile which she accepted.

"**Same here… but more importantly, what happened there?"**She gestured toward the dark and hollow alley where all the noisy voices earlier and Hikaru came from.

"**Ah! That huh?" **He rubbed his chin, nonchalantly. Thinking of a simple way to explain what had happened.

"**Don't tell me you were the bully, Hikaru-kun?" **Judging from his silence, Kyoko accused him with a serious tone. _He isn't like that, right? He's like Bridge Rock's baby boy…_

"**HAH? No-NO! Please d-don't misunderstand, Kyoko-chan! I did win the fight but it's not like that! I-uhm, you see…" **He stuttered at every word he said, with panic ceasing over him, and immediately, Kanae noticed his sudden actions and flushed face.

**"K-Kyoko-chan… It isn't like that! Please believe me!" **He lowered his head.

_Whoa. You got another good-looking rival here, Tsuruga-san. _Kanae thought, staring at Hikaru with firm eyes.

"**Ah-No, it's okay Hikaru-kun-**

"**Can't you tell us what happened?" **Kanae interrupted. **"Since this happened…" **She pointed at her red-stained shirt.

So our dear Hikaru could do nothing more than comply with a sigh.

….

….

….

"**Irraishimase!" **They were greeted upon opening the grand door of a famous designer store: _**ISHIBASHI **_

"**Welcome Back, Young Master…" **The store assistants giggled like fan girls.

"**Say WHAAT?!" **Kanae reacted, unable to comprehend what was in front of her. **"Your Family name is Ishibashi… then that means?" **

"**I never heard of this, Hikaru-kun! Amazing! I never knew you design clothes…" **Kyoko commented as the three entered the enchanted and expensive looking place. The Main Store was themed after a _Victorian style _building to make it look elegant and enchanting.

"**I don't really design them; it's actually my mom who does all these outfits."** Hikaru answered, offering them a seat at the big couch.** "I'll be back, please wait a moment."**

There were different styles of clothes everywhere- Formal and Party wears which looked reaaaally expensive, then there are these Casual ones and Sunday Dresses that were really cute.

"**M-Moko-saan…" **Kyoko almost drooled.

"**I know what you're thinking… I feel it too." **The urge to grab one out, and run! Mehehehe!

Their eyes were locked on their target when Hikaru finally came back with a clean, damp cloth and an extra shirt. **"I'm pretty much guessing you're a size Medium, right?" **He said as he handed them down to Kanae.

"**Thanks…"** She replied.

...

**"Excuse me, Sir..." **A staff called onto him. **"There are papers that you need to sign in place of your mother."**

**"I see, is it about the Sponsorship requests?" **He gently scanned the papers that was given to him.

**"Yes sir."**

**"Well, I'll look at it further later on, I have these important guests with me." **He declared as he glanced at the two ladies sitting and fidgeting on the couch.**"Understood sir, I'll ask for tea and snacks to be brought." **And he left the scene.

...

** This is a nice place." **Kanae replied as one of the storekeeper laid down a serving of Earl Grey Tea with a few sweets. On the other hand, Kyoko was still awed of what was in front of her and that it all belonged to the laid-back and outgoing Hikaru-kun and his family.

"**Well, as you can see, my mom is a designer of this clothing line, but right now she left for Paris on a Fashion Show... that's why I'm taking over for now. Our family of three owns this and I try to help out in managing it as much as I can." **He explained, excitedly.

"**So other than being a member of **_**Bridge Rock**_** and part of **_**The Kamigare Rock**_**, you work in your store too.." **Kyoko commented, taking a cup of tea from the small marbled table. **"That's amazing!" **

"**Y-You really think so, Kyoko-chan?" **Relieve and joy came over him, hearing that from her.

"**So, what's it got to do with the incident at the alley just now?" **Kanae injected as she elegantly took a sip from her cup.

"**Ah, you see… my dad wanted me to leave Bridge Rock and show business altogether…" **He added, his smile slowly fading. "**But I didn't want to leave the guys, and I'm happy with my job." **

"**Eh?" **The two girls said.

"**He just wanted me to spend full time on this store and work in business like he does." **A heavy sigh came from his soft lips. **"Today, he sent bodyguards to follow me and I incidentally ran away from them. I hid inside that alley you saw and I was unlucky enough to run into those scary thugs."**

"**And you beat them up?" **She asked firmly.

"**Yes… and the flying wood was practically my fault. I'm sorry about that Moko-san." **He said sincerely.

"**So, will you still deny your Dad's offer?" **Kyoko queried with a serious tone, as she set down her cup gently on the table.

"**Yes." **Hikaru immediately answered, staring ahead with a faint smile. **"I have made up my mind to continue on doing what I love. No matter what happens my decision won't waver." **At that moment, the childish Hikaru vanished. He looked mature- a man with an ambition and goal. It was the first time she had seen this side of him.

"**Yeah, I'm glad Hikaru-kun." **Kyoko said sweetly with a smile, making him blush in response while Kanae curved up a smile too.

…**.**

"**Well then, that was nice. So where can I change?"** Kanae asked, hanging out the new shirt that he gave her earlier.

"**Here, I'll take you there." **He immediately stood up to lead the way. **"Wait for us here, Kyoko-chan." **She nodded in response.

She waited by the couch and observed the store. It was big and few customers come and go but those who buy the clothes, looked really rich. The Sales clerk look well-groomed and formal as well, in their uniforms.

She stood up and walked around the place, admiring it and the clothes. _Most celebreties should have bought clothes from this store, it's quite famous. _She thought.

_I wonder if he buys most of his clothes from these types of stores too. I've never owned anything this expensive except when he bought those pants for Setsuna… S_he slightly ran her hands on a sparkly dress that was on display. **"Our worlds are miles apart, huh." **She sighed.

…

"**Kyoko- **Hikaru called out as soon as they came back but he stopped when he saw her staring longingly at the dress. It was the first time he saw this kind of expression on her and his heart felt like it was squeezed tightly.

"**What's wrong?" **Kanae asked and immediately, she understood his reacton when she saw Kyoko herself. She looked so sad and lonely.

**"Did something happen?" **His forehead creased. He didn't like seeing this kind of Kyoko. _I wonder, what could be troubling her? _

**"Well... uhm..." **She knew what Kyoko was thinking about, as her BFF she was like a book, so easy to read. But right now, she can't tell Hikaru, can't she? "**She's just tired, we have been walking all day to look for the right clothes that would fit her."**

**"Is that it? Is it because she couldn't find the clothes she'd like?" **He felt relief run over him knowing that she was troubled over something so trivial**. "She looks cute, I think all clothes would fit her... Okay then!" **He murmured, loud enough for Kanae to hear.

He ran straight to Kyoko, obviously surprising her, then pulled her hurriedly towards a room on the west side of the huge store- with Kanae trailing behind of course.

**HUFF PUFF HUFF PUFF!**

**"What is it... Hikaru-kun..?" **Kyoko asked as she catches her breath, her braids are already loosened up.

**"See for yourself!" **He declared as he open a normal wooden door and exposing the not-so-normal space filled with cute and pretty dresses and outfits.

The two BFF's had their eyes wide open as they gaped at the unbelivable sight that was infront of them.

**"N-No... way... So many... Cute.." **Kanae was amazed at the big collection of female clothes, they looked like they were pretty unused too.

**"You like it? I designed these clothes when I was in middle school...Ehe!" **He said, quite embarassed.

**"You did?!"** The other two said in chorus as they entered the small room, amazed at what they were seeing**.**

**"I use to do this a lot with my mom before, but then I met up with Yuusei and Shin'ichi when I entered a public High school; they got me interested in lots of things and forming a band became our dream." **He said with a smile, remembering those faint memories. **"My mom kept all my designs and turned them to real & wearable clothes. She said, this is our priceless collection." **

**THUMP!**

Kyoko and Kanae's heart beat softly at that wonderful story and realized how cute Hikaru was... If only they could see him wear one dress... MEHEHEHEHE~

Hikaru opened a separate closet decorated with gold linings, and there, he took out a simple yet beautiful one-piece dress on a hanger. Again, the two women were awed at the sight of the navy blue, heart-tube dress that went down up to the knee. It had a black ribbon on the waist area with the huge bow at the back. It looked elegant and sophisticated, the dress alone can make wonder.

**"This is my favorite and most loved dress that I had ever designed." **He said as he came near them. **"And so I want you to wear it... I'm giving it to you." **Hikaru declared with glowing eyes as he handed it over to Kyoko, who turned red like a tomato.

**"No, I-I can't possibly!" **She tried to hand it back but Hikaru insisted.

**"It would be better for it to be worn by someone than stay here untouched, right? So t-take it, Kyoko!" **He was determined to let her take it.

"**Are you sure? But won't it be such a waste to give it to me?" **She stared down at the silk garment she was holding. She doesn't know if she deserved something as precious as this or not.

"**It won't be a waste, idiot…" **He commented as he flick lightly at her forehead.

"_OW!" _She mouthed.

His face was flushed red, he breathe in and out ready to say it. There were many times when he couldn't say what he wanted to tell her… but this time around, he is sure and determined to do it today. He doesn't want to remain weak and regret not saying anything when he has the time and opportunity to do so. _This is it, you can do this!_

"**Y-You see, Kyoko-chan… I told myself that I would give it only to someone… that's very important to me." **He warmly confessed, staring seriously at her and Kanae was there, seeing the whole thing. She sighed and thought, _You just got a bad timing, pal._

"**Eh?" **She wasn't sure if what she heard from him was right. _Important person? Is he talking about me…? _She blushed lightly. **"Hikaru-kun…" **

It was pretty obvious on his face how nervous he was, but he was determined to hear her reply.

"**I think of you as someone that's important to me too, Hikaru-kun..." **Kyoko declared as she clutched the dress tightly. His eyes widened, did he hear it right? The beating from his chest started pounding like crazy.

**THUMP THUMP.**

"**Here it comes…" **Kanae whispered with a sigh, feeling a bit sorry for the guy.

"**You're a very important friend to me too, even more than a friend… you're like a brother to me! That is why I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart, Hikaru-kun." **She happily declared.

TENTENTENTEN~~

_"Friend zoned" _Kanae mouthed, feeling sorry for her new found friend.

"**EH?" **His jaw dropped, and for a second there, his heart even stopped. Talk about false hope, Tsk tsk Mehehehe. Kanae just sighed and taped his, now, slumped shoulder. **"K-Kyoko-chan~" **He sighed, a deep and depressing one.

"**You don't know how happy you made me, Hikaru-kun! Thank you, really!" **Kyoko added flashing a beautiful smile that came from the bottom of her heart.

_For him to give something that's special for him… I'll really treasure this! _

Seeing her smile… was worth it. It made him smile too. _At least she's happy now. _He thought.

"**Sure thing, Kyoko. Just promise me you'll take good care of it, okay?" **He happily said.

"**Un! I promise!" **She giggled, hugging the dress and spinning it around. She looked so happy and adorable.

Kanae felt well too, Kyoko's happy, shopping's done and well… Hikaru-kun… don't know if he got rejected or what but at least he's smiling too. **"So then, go try it out!" **

"**Oh, that's right. Go and fit it, Kyoko-chan." **

…

…

"**A Perfect fit!" **Kanae declared as she watched her enter the room. **"Very pretty, right Hikaru-kun?" **

"**Y-Yeah…" **He blushed, staring at her as if she would melt on the spot. _She looks so beautiful…I never knew how good this feeling is… seeing that dress be worn by her and to take it off after is….. __**POOF! **_**"WAAAH! Stop it!" **He shouted, slapping his cheek hard. Mehehehe. Pervy Hika-chan! ^_^

"**R-really, thank you…" **Kyoko replied. She turned to look in the mirror and saw a beautiful dress, perfectly fitting her. A tint of redness covered her face and an elegant smile curved up her lips. **"We got it, Moko-san." **She said, her friend nodding in response.

…

…

"**I don't know how to thank you enough, Hikaru-kun…" **She bowed at him, showing her appreciation.

"**It's really okay, Kyoko-chan. Don't worry about it. I'll always be here to help you." **Hikaru said with a sincere smile. **"You too, Moko-san! You're welcome here anytime." **He added.

"**Okay! Thanks." **Kanae beamed. **"Are you going to give up, though?" **She smirked.

"**Eh?!" **He was shocked with her sudden question… will he give up after this failed attempt?

"**Give up on what?" **The innocent Kyoko asked. _You, idiot. _Kanae thought.

"**I won't." **He firmly stated. **"It's too early to give up, besides, it's not like I was really rejected. I still have a chance!" **

"**I see." **She was quite satisfied with his answer. **"Let's go…" **She addressed to Kyoko.

"**Un." **And she followed Kanae, walking forward before waving Goodbye to Hikaru.

"**Promise you won't give up even if she needed that dress for a DATE, huh?" **Kanae suddenly shouted, which passed through Hikaru's ears.

He froze on the spot. **"Date? Kyoko-chan on a date with who?" **He said, unable to comprehend.

"**Eh?" **Kyoko looked back and forth at him and her friend. **"G-Gomendasai, Hikaru-kun!" **And she ran after Kanae, leaving the stunned man behind. **"Moko-saaaaan!" **

…

…

"**That wasn't so bad, was it?" **Kanae chuckled as they took a seat in the bus.

"**Yeah, at least we got what we were looking for but I'm worried about Hikaru-kun." **_He looked troubled when we left. _

"**It's nothing to worry about." **She gently caressed her head making Kyoko relax and happy.

"**Thanks a lot, Moko-san." **She closed her eyes and leaned on Kanae's shoulder. **"I couldn't have done anything without you, you know." **A low yawn released through her lips.

"**Me too…" **She smiled and rested her head above Kyoko's. They were all cuddled up inside the bus as the rain slowly dropped from the big and vast night sky.

It was a tiring but awesome day for the two of them, a lot of unexpected things happened, still, in the end, they succeed on their mission together! (with the help of Hikaru-kun, of course.)

…

…

**CHINK**

"**I'm back." **Kyoko said as she entered her home… soaking wet. Yes, they forgot to bring an umbrella.

She ran hurriedly to the washroom to change and she probably regretted that for the rest of her life.

**SWISH! **

She slid the glass door open and her jaw dropped at the sight of something she never would have wanted to see, Shotarou half-naked with only a towel. Her face turned pale while his had a shade of pink.

Oh no.

"**YOU! What are you- FLOP! **And his towel fell on the tiled floor.

Crap.

"**KYAAAAH!" **She shouted, covering her eyes. **"W-What are you doing you, idiot?! You have stained my innocence!" **She hurriedly spun around and went out of his sight in a flash.

"**OI! How is this my fault?! You're the one who entered without knocking! IDIOT!" **He shouted at her as he picked up his towel and wrapped himself once again.

"**IDIOT! It's because you didn't lock it!" **She shouted back from her room and closed it shut afterwards.

_TSK. Coming back late and Peeping on me, really now…_ He thought as he ran his hands through his wet hair. **"And why was her shirt w-wet?" **A blush suddenly came on his face. Looks like he saw something he shouldn't have as well.

…

…

**KNOCK KNOCK!**

There was no response from the other side of the door. _Has she fallen asleep in that wet condition?_

He knocked again, but still, no response. He turned the knob open and finding out it was unlocked, he pushed it open and peeked inside the small room filled with a familiar scent. She was there, lying on the bed, sleeping soundly.

He stepped further inside and saw that she already changed her wet shirt with a dry one, making him sigh in relief. _ She can take a bath later._

Sho switched off the lights and was set to leave her sleeping peacefully. **"Goodnight." **He whispered into the dark.

…

…

**BLINK!**

Her eyes opened wide. _Did I fall asleep? _She thought as she rubbed her sleepy eyes and stretched her arms and back.

**RING RING! **

Her phone suddenly rang, making her flinch in surprise. She grabbed it from her side table and a smile spread across her lips when she saw who was calling her. There was only one person who does that…

"_**Hello, Kyoko-chan?" **_The voice from the other line said. _**"I hope I didn't wake you…" **_

"**Nn." **She moved her head from side to side. **"I was already up when you called, Ren-kun." **

"_**I see, that's good then." **_He smiled. _**"I called to talk about our date tomorrow."**_

Hearing that from him, made her flushed red. **"Y-Yeah… what about it?" **She said, her heart started to beat loudly.

"_**Is it okay for me to pick you up at 10:00 in the morning?" **_He offered. _**"It's more convenient to go there together."**_

"**Yes, that would be better." **She replied with a smile. **"Where will we go?" **She giggled.

"_**It's a surprise!" **_He said, making her pout over the phone.

"**Oh yeah, I'll bring lunch tomorrow, if that's okay with you?" **Kyoko asked, excitedly.

"_**Of course! That would be great. It has been a while since I've eaten your cooking." **_He laughed.

"**Okay then! I'll make sure you eat a lot." **She firmly told him, and hearing him gulp over the phone made her laugh.

"_**Well then, we have a lot to do tomorrow so you go and rest. You sounded kind of tired." **_Ren noticed through her unusually low and sleepy voice.

"**Not really… but I did have a great day with Moko-san." **A snicker came from her lips everytime she remembered what happened today.

_**"That's nice, what did you do today?"**_He asked, enjoying their conversation.

**"We... uhm..." **She can't just say that they went out the whole day just to look for tomorrow's clothes, can't she? So she just had to revise the story a little bit, making Moko-san the one looking for an outfit. MEHEHHEEHE! Very wise!

He felt light and warm hearing how happy she was with her friend today. It's something normal between them, to talk about their day or troubles and what's on their minds.

_Yeah, this is nice._ He thought as he slumped down on his over-sized couch. They talked for a while more before saying their goodnights and farewell…

"**I'll see you tomorrow then, Goodnight." **Ren gently said, **"but I hope to see you in my dreams tonight, too…" **He added in a seductive tone, as if whispering sweetly over her ears.

"**Eh? G-Goodnight to you too, Ren-kun…" **Kyoko's face had a tint of pink on its round cheeks, **"but I seldom have dreams… most of the time all I see is black when I sleep…" **She jokingly said making him laugh through his teeth.

…

…

Today was one hell of a day for her…It was fun and filled with excitement and warm moments with her Best friend. And now, she wishes for tomorrow to come fast.

She walked towards her window and held the glass with her palm, gazing at the starry night sky. **"I hope tomorrow, the night sky would be as beautiful as this… so I can take him there to see it." **

…

…

….

**~END of Chapter 23~**

An awesome day for Kanae and Kyokooo! Hooray! Poor Hika-chan!But atleast he made Kyoko-chan Happy! Teehee~ what will he do now? And what about Sho? Showing such creepy concern for our dear, Kyoko! What's his intention?!

******~NEXT CHAPTER: THE DATE!~  
**Finally! Where will Ren take them and what is Kyoko planning for the two of them? Teehee~ Stay tuned!

******...**

...

**Misao97: **Thanks so much~ Teehee! :"" I'm sincerely sorry about the late update. And your idea really did helped out! Mehehehe. ^_^

**Onlifaze: **Arigatou! I'm happy you liked it! Thanks for the continuous love & support!

**Didigal: **That's so sweeeet! Thank you! ^_^ I'll try to update as much as I can! Teehee!

**Novicestar: **Aww~ glad you liked it! LOL! Sho's head is really thick, huh!

**Guest 1: **Thank you! Hmm, a drama between Sho & Kyoko? Well, there would be, of course… just a drama though. Mehehehe. ^_^

**Guest 2: **Gomendasaiii! Another late update, Boohoo! Thank you, sweetie!

**SkipBeat Fanatic: **Teeeeheee! :""

**Chocolaty: **Yes! I'm so thrilled about their date you know! Teehee. I just finished it tonight! All I have to do now is polish it a little bit. Mehehehe. ^_^

Thank you for the continuous support, Minna-san!


	24. The Date I

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Skip Beat. ^_^

**Chapter 24**

**The Date I**

...

It was 6:00am in the morning, and he was already fully awake. He lay on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling, wondering how today would turn out for them.

He sighed and rolled sideways on his bed, making him look at the clock. _4 hours to go…_He thought. Why did he ever set it at 10:00am? Why not now? Patience… Patience has left him.

Suddenly, an idea popped on his mind. He sat up and thought that Kyoko must be awake right now, preparing for their meal… He could go there and make an excuse to help her out. A smirk spread widely on his smooth and handsome face. Just the thought of them cooking with matching aprons together… How cute! Mehehe.

"**Who am I kidding?" **He said as he slumped back at his silk-bed sheeted bed. **"A light jog would just do." **So he got up, wore his gray hoody, pants and exquisite running shoes.

He jogged at the quiet park just across his place, the road was a bit wet from last night's short rain and hopefully, it won't happen today.

**HUFF PUFF HUFF PUFF! **He ran with rhythm.

The sky was clear and a bit foggy, for now, making it a bit chilly. After a whole 45 minutes of jog, he took a short break by the bench, sitting beside an old lady feeding the birds.

"**Good morning, young man." **She greeted him as he sat down beside her.

"**Good morning." **He replied.

"**Would you like to help me feed these lovely birds?" **She offered him a bag full of breadcrumbs, with a smile and Ren immediately nodded in agreement.

"**I used to do this every day with my husband; we would sit here side by side and feed these lovely darlings together." **She told him as they both threw some food for the birds. **"You reminded me of him... you both are handsome men." **She made a low laugh.

"**Where is he now?" **He was curious. Why isn't the husband here now with his beautiful wife?

"**He left me three years ago. He is now up there in the heavens, beyond this vast sky watching over us." **She said with a smile and teary eyes.

"**I'm sorry." **Ren replied, knowing the pain she must have felt.

"**Don't be because I'm not." **She threw some more breadcrumbs for the birds. **"The past years with him were wonderful; they were more than I could ever wish for." **She said. **"He died because of a very bad disease and it would be too selfish of me to want him to keep living even though he is in so much pain."**

"**Were you satisfied with that?" **He asked, staring blankly at the eating birds.

"**Yes, because he died loving me and those times we have spent together were more than enough." **She beamed at him. **"He was happy and I was too."**

"**You see my son, that's what love is, caring for each other's well being… and Sacrifice." **She happily added. **"Even though I'm alone now, I am happy that he's away from the pain and now peacefully staying up in the heavens just patiently waiting for me." **She declared while rubbing a golden ring on her left hand's index finger.

"**GRANDMA!" **A toddler came running towards them in her Girl Scout uniform.

"**Oh, sweetie!" **The old lady hoisted her up and gave her a light kiss. She looked so loved and delighted, making our prince smile at the scene too.

"**You're not alone." **He told her with a smile as he removed his hoody and gave a sweet smile before heading off.

He continued jogging again, with the sun finally rising. _Sacrifice? _He thought. That word seemed to have struck him a lot and it bothered him. If he were the old man, he wouldn't want to leave her alone… I guess it was a good thing that they had kids.

A sigh escaped from his lips. **"I need to go back now." **He said as he stood there, staring at the risen sun.

…

…

**8:00am:**

Looks like everything was going according to plan, Sho left early for his fan signing and she had the whole place for herself until late at night. So she had no training for today! Mehehe.

**CHOP! CHOP! SIZZLE! **

On a haggard ponytail and stained apron, she already started cooking and the cute bentos were cleaned and ready to go. She made sure that her cooking was extra good today and that it would fit his taste buds so he could eat a lot!

…

…

And, after a whole hour of Kitchen action, she finally finished their bentos!

"**YOSH!" **She said as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. She turned and was shocked to see the time. It was already passed 9:00am!

Oh no.

She hurriedly ran to the bathroom to take a nice shower, making sure no time is wasted and after that, she grabbed her precious dress and wore it elegantly on her slim body.

…

…

**10:00am**

He was excited and drove out of his place immediately when the clocked strike 10, making sure he isn't late.

Ren arrived at her place after 10 minutes drive and entered the building's lobby. Everyone who saw him was amazed with his looks. He wore a white polo, two buttons down, beneath a cottoned, black and sleek cardigan with folded sleeves. It seemed simple, but when he wore it, it's beyond excellent- showing off that fit and sexy body of his! RAWR!

He paired it with a nice denim pants and white boat shoes. And Yes, his hair- It was fixed and waxed upward to make it look cool and fashionable. Yeah… he looked perfect! (*_*)

**DING!**

He pressed the elevator up and it immediately opened an empty shack. He pressed 10 and it went all the way up. He was in deep thought, not knowing what to expect- will she make effort with her looks today, or maybe not? _Better not expect much._ He thought, it is Kyoko, we're talking about…

DING!

He finally arrived. He stepped out of the elevator and walked towards her door. He knocked three times but there was no answer, and again… finally she responded. **"Just a minute!" **She seemed like she was tired and gasping for air. That made him laugh!

The door finally flew open… exposing two beautiful people in front of each other. There was silence as they stared and it seemed like eternity before someone finally spoke.

"**You look amazing!" **She said, awed. That surprise him and it made him raised his eyebrow elegantly. He lowered his head down to her bare neck, where his soft lips almost touched her ears.

"**Don't say it before I do." **He whispered in the most sweet and sexiest tone ever!

She suddenly shivered and blushed hard with what he did, making her take a step back away from him. He found her cute, blushing in front of him in that pretty dress- so fragile and sweet.

"**You look beautiful, Kyoko." **He commented with a sincere smile, and at that moment, she found him irresistible… SAY WHAAAAT?

**BADUMP!**

"**T-Thanks." **_Is this a punishment for complementing him first? _Her heartbeat was loud and fast. ** "Anyway, come in and please wait for a while." **She said before dashing off to her room.

Ren giggled as he entered the place. It was big and spacious, the furniture were brand new too. And another good thing was, there was no sign of _HIS _things scattered everywhere, except for the jacket and guitar though.

He settled into the couch, determined not to think too much about that bastard, and instead, the image of the shy and cute Kyoko flashed to his mind again. Slowly, he ran his hand through his hair and thought, _If it continues like this, I wonder if I could control myself the whole day with her… I need to get a grip._

He breathes in and out, trying to compose himself. You can do this Ren!

"**Okay, all set! Sorry for the wait." **She came back, carrying the basket of bentos and looking more polished and cuter… _if that's even possible. _He thought.

She covered up her bare skin with a nice white coat, which really is a relief for him. Then she had her long and soft hair in a messy but sexy looking bun and a light touch of make-up to set it all up. And well she wouldn't forget about Princess Rosa, now won't she? Seeing her wear the necklace he gave her made him feel warm and delighted inside.

It all suited her, she looked really beautiful- he even find it hard to take his eyes off of her...

But there is one problem- her feet… are still on her bunny bed slippers.

"**Uhm… " **He wondered how to say it. She looked pretty awesome already what's with the slippers? **"I think you forgot something." **He said as he tapped his own shoe.

"**Huh? Ah! Eh..?" **Judging from her face, she seemed troubled as she stared at her own feet.

"**What's wrong?" **He instantly came beside her, taking the heavy basket from her hands.

"**N-Nothing…" **She remembered the Goddamn high-heels that Kanae told her to wear… **"I'll get it!" **

And she came back, sat on the couch with the cutest peep-toe pumps ever! It had a touch of the blue and white color as its lining and yes, it was a two and a half inch high. Take note, _And a half!_

She was ready to put it on when a hand stopped her. _EH? _She was surprise.

****

"Can I?" He asked, kneeling down by her feet and immediately, she nodded in response, a bit embarrassed.

He carefully slid the shoes on to her small feet, and it fit perfectly… just like… "**Cinderella…" **Ren said as he stood up, offering a hand for her. **"Your Prince and carriage awaits!"**

Kyoko smiled and snickered at what he said- like they were a true Prince and Princess... Today, she can dream, can't she?

They both left the place and ventured on to their much-awaited date… at the** Amusement Park.** \(^_^)/

Age doesn't matter in this enchanted place!  
…

…

…

…

"**WOOOWW!" **The beautiful scenery of a lively Castle town themed Amusement Park overwhelmed our little princess. It took them 30 minutes of fast driving to get here, but it was worth it.

She twirled around excitedly when they got off the car. **"This is amazing, Ren-kun!" **She shouted, clinging happily and giddily onto his arm like a kid.

_Oh, paradise~~ _She thought while staring dreamily at the place.

"**Glad you like it but you know, the fun is just about to begin." **Ren said, looking cheerfully at her. _I knew you would love it here. _

And they entered the enchanted place together. It was big and truly a sight to see- full of life and colors… and well, there were a few people too, since it's a Sunday and all.

_Oh no! They'll find out who we are… and and… NOOO! _She frighteningly thought- all her excitement vanished in a flash. She suddenly clutched on Ren's sleeves.

"**Are you sure this is fine?" **She asked, hiding a bit behind him. He found it quite entertaining, seeing her conscious and all.

"**It's fine." **He assured as he turned and looked at her in the eyes. **"You don't need to worry because today, we're here as guests. The only thing that we have to do is to enjoy ourselves here."**

"**Really?" **She asked, still worried as some people stared and squealed.

"**Yes." **He pinched her red-tinted cheek and then he held her hand, dragging her in to see all the wonderful rides. In a minute, all her worries were gone- all she wanted now was to be in all those fun rides.

Gaining all her excitement once again, she hurriedly skipped to the fist ride she wanted to try.

"**Let's go ride that one first!" **She yelled and dashed towards… the spinning tea cup.

Great.

"**Come on, Ren-kun!" **Seeing him just smiling and standing there, she dragged him towards the deadly ride. Mehehe. _Can I even fit into that? _He thought gloomily.

…

"**WEEEEEEE!" **She giggled as she spun and spun the wheel around with Ren sitting across her, a bit dizzy but smiling. _Glad to see you're already enjoying this._ He happily trailed.

The wind flew strongly as they spun and spun around, non-stop.

…

…

"**That was FUN!" **Kyoko said as they got off of the ride and walked towards a new one. Unable to choose the next one, he asked Ren. **"Which one do you want to ride next?" **She asked, cutely tilting her head to the side.

"**Hmm.." **He wondered for a while and then a smirk appeared on his flawless face. **"That one." **He pointed at the huge Roller Coaster ride.

Yeah.

"**EH?" **She gaped at the high and somewhat really scary ride in front of them. **"A-Are you sure? Not the Merry-Go-Round? I-I mean it's a lot safeeerrR-** !

"**Shall we?" **And he dragged her all the way to the line for the ride. **"NOOOO!" **She screamed for her life.

...

...

"**KYAAAAH!" **The Drop Tower, yeah. Her heart literally dropped and Ren… as usual.

"**WHOOAAAAHH!" **River raft this time, it was okay… except for the strong current that she almost fell off the boat!

"**REN-KUUUUUUN!" **The Zipper ride. Yeah… her soul finally left her.

…

…

"**I'm sorry." **He apologized; carrying her in a piggyback; it was a convenient thing that her coat was long enough to cover her thighs. **"Guess it was too much?"**

"**It was Fun, actually! Just a little unexpected & tiring… that's all." **_I never knew rides can be that shocking! GOSH! _She fidgeted on his back.

"**That's good to know." **He laughed aloud, adjusting his hold on her slim legs at the same time. **"You were really composed in all the rides, really BRAVE!" **He jokingly added.

"**Quit it!" **She pouted and hit his back with her fist. **"Like I said it wasn't that scary…" **_Because you were there with me. _

**POOF. **Her cheeks felt hot.

"**What's wrong, Kyoko?" **He asked suddenly wondered why she became silent.

"**N-Nothing." **She replied, staring at his big and broad shoulders… Yeah, they were sexy and muscular… Come to think of it… _Why is he carrying me? _

"**R-Ren-kun! You can put me down now!" **She started to move around, feeling all embarrassed with how they look now.

"**Hey! Don't move too much! You're going to fall!" **He warned.

Some bystanders who noticed them started to talk.

"**Waaah~ Look at that cute couple playing around! They're so cute!"**

"**They look adorable!"**

"**Isn't that Tsuruga-san? And the girl… Kyoko-chan? Really? There are a lot of celebrities her today, huh?"**

"**Is there a shoot? I don't see a camera though."**

__

EH? This is bad! I-I have to… hide my face! I don't want to ruin his image! She desperately thought, quickly, she dug in her face on her stiff shoulders, as if she's resting on it.

"**Kyoko? Are you okay?" **He queried.

"**Yeah. Let's go away, quickly!" **She replied, a bit serious.

"**Oh, are thinking about them? But-**

"**Let's just go…" **She suddenly commanded, relaxing on his shoulders, slowly.

"**Alright, alright." **He adjusted his hold again, and carried her off to an empty bench.

…

…

"**Thanks, Ren-kun!" **She chimed… only to be dismayed when he saw him massaging his aching back. _NO WAY! AM I THAT HEAVY?! _**"I-I'm sorry!"**

"**Just kidding!" **He laughed. "**You weren't that heavy."** And he flashed her that extra bright smile.

_I need to lose weight. _She thought with a sigh.

"**Oh, I'll go get the bentos in the car now." **Ren offered as he stretched a little bit and ready to go.

"**I'll go with you!" **She said as she stood up from her seat.

"**No, it's okay. Just wait here, I'll be back." **He said and walked off towards the parking.

"**Really now…" **She whispered. Kyoko leaned her head on the bench and looked up at the clear blue sky. She stretched her hand up, as if touching it.

"**I'm seeing a side of him that I never did see before." **She commented. Thinking how funny he was when they were on the River raft and the tea cup too! **"I wonder if this is his first time at the Amusement Park too?" **Doubt that.

**"I do hope this day with continue to go well…" **She smiled at the vast sky wishing for a good weather until the night falls.

She breathes out and let her eyes closed, feeling the sudden gust of wind.

Then, someone suddenly stood in front of her. She gently opened her eyes, thinking it must have been Ren.

"**Ren-kun, what took you so long?" **She said but… her eyes widened, seeing it was not him.

**"Shotarou?" **

"**Ren-kun, huh?" **His expression was dark and scary.

This can't be good.

...

...

**~END of Chapter 24~**

Kyaaaaah! Sho you dimwit! Don't ruin it!

Tune in to the next chapter… OOOOH! What will you do, Kyoko-chan? REN, Come quick! What will happen next?


End file.
